¿Por qué ella?
by Bro-Chan
Summary: Demonios! porque de todas las personas en el mundo tenia que elegirla ella, porque no se pudo portar como un buen Chico Bestia normal y elegir a alguien ejem...Normal , ¡RaexBB!
1. Domingo:¿WTF?

**Disclamer: Teen Titans no me pertenece, es de esos brutos que terminaron la serie en un episodio de ¡¿QUE CARAJO!? Porque no tuvieron con que pagarle a DC Comics ¬¬, pero si no hacen una sexta temporada ya estoy organizando un viaje a los estudios de Cartoon Network con lanzallamas y escopetas! **

**~~~~~~~~~~~¿Por qué ella?~~~~~~~~~~ Capitulo 1 ~~~~~~~~Domingo: ¿WTF?~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_--"¡Demonios!, ohhh porque de todas las personas, animales, mounstros, extraterrestres y (ejem u.ú) __demonios__, tenía que ser __ella__!"_

Porque no pudo andar como un Chico Bestia normal y fijarse en alguien más… _normal_, como Terra, como Starfire, como las raritas japonesas de Tokyo. ¡Porque Raven! La mas amargada, seria y fría de todos los titanes (incluidos titanes este, norte, sur y quizás hasta titanes subterráneos y aéreos, si es que existen claro ¬¬) No, esto no le podía estar pasando a él. No era posible que le gustara Raven. Era inútil, innecesario, inaceptable y todo lo que tuviera "in", oh demonios, eso incluía increíble, interesante, intergaláctico, ahhh ¡no! Era **RARO, **como **ella**,fin de la discusión.

Pero lo peor de todo, es que…….Era _Real._

Le gustaba _Raven. _Y ahora estaba allí, en su habitación, sentado en el suelo como un total imbécil, demonios, ¿Que tenía que hacer? ¿Ir a disculparse? Como comenzó a pasar… podía recordar marcada la última semana permanentemente en su mente. Oh si y ustedes queridos lectores, personajes, superhéroes, villanos y demás, se preguntaran, ¿Qué **Carajos** paso la semana pasada? Bien, producciones WTF les presenta Jojojo….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**La Semana Del Mal: ¿Por qué ella?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Domingo, Dia 1, 12:00 am,Lliving, Torre T, Jump City, Estados Unidos._

El iba caminando con calma, como un buen Chico Bestia normal, listo para ver el especial de "Dipsy, la foca bipolar", que pasaban en la T.V. y al atravesar la puerta, solo estaba una chica gótica leyendo un libro negro en el sillón, Yeah! La tele es suya.

--Hola Rae

--Raven, no recuerdo haberte permitido abreviar mi nombre ¬¬ --le corrigió la chica oscura sin quitarle ojo al libro negro, como si se le fuera a escapar.

--Bueno, "Raven" ¿Ni siquiera me vas a saludar?—respondió, pidiéndole un poco de atención.

--…….—_Silencio_--……Hola Chico Bestia—Respondió después de razonarlo un poco mientras su amigo solo sonreía :)

--Voy a ver la tele, ¿No te molesta verdad?

--Claro que si, estaba viendo que tan negra se veía la tele apagada—respondió sarcásticamente haciendo énfasis en que no la estaba ocupando

Chico Bestia solo la prende y empieza a ver las caricaturas

--"Oye Dipsy, te hablo por la cortadora de césped"—hablaba un oso polar

--"Caray Manolo, que bien se escucha"

--Jajajajaja, por la cortadora—Reía aniñadamente el cuentachistes con lágrimas en los ojos--¿Escuchaste ese Raven? , estuvo buenísimo?

--Ya veo de donde sacas tus chistes buenos ¬¬-- Contesto monótona

--Uhh comerciales—Se desanimo el joven titan—Vamos, ese estuvo bueno, ¿Quieres que te cuente otro?

--Ummm….ummm

-Puedes al menos responder coherentemente ¬¬ hieres mis sentimientos—Pose de ofendido—Anda te va a hacer reír XD

--Pues ya que—Responde de mala gana

--Jeje, no te arrepentiras, mmm… A ver, ¿Qué se pone Superman cuando va a una cita?

--….

--Tienes que preguntar ¿Qué?—le susurra a su amiga

--¿Qué se pone Superman cuando va a una cita?

--SUPERfume—jajajaja ahh no estuvo buenísimo—le responde riéndose de su propio chiste

--Sigue participando—dice ligeramente irritada la gótica—Ese estuvo malísimo Chico Bestia ¬¬ , hieres mis "No-Sentimientos"

--Jeje, que amargada ^_^

Y así paso un buen rato, en el que Chico Bestia se reía de los chistes malos del programa y Raven le criticaba que precisamente eran malos, metiéndolos en cortas e inútiles discusiones en las que no terminaban de acuerdo.

Así era siempre, a Chico Bestia se le hacía extraño, todo eso le gustaba, era su manera rutinaria de platicar con Raven y esas pequeñas discusiones le hacían saber que todo estaba bien, haciéndole divertido su día.

--Uy, que raroo, los halle aquí juntitos ¬_¬--Esa voz solo podía ser de…

--Cyborg, ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto su mejor amigo

--Nada, solo quería ver la tele

--Pues te aguantas ¬¬ ¿No ves que yo y Rae la estamos viendo?

--"Raven", ¿Desde cuando se te metió el chuckie por decirme Rae? ¬¬

--Es de cariño Raven, déjalo,¿ No ves que los novios se deben de poner apodos bonitos? ¿No te acuerdas de Robin y Starfire en aquel desayuno?

-------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------

11:23 am, los jóvenes titanes estaban en una mañana cualquiera, preparándose para desayunar su nutritivo alimento que consistía de….

--¿Tofu otra vez?—Se quejaba un robusto hombre de metal—Oh demonios, ¿Que hice para sufrir esta tortura?

--No exageres, solo comimos Tofu toda la semana—responde un chico con colmillos

--¿Y eso se te hace poco?, con razón peleamos tan mal ¬¬, tanto así que el Doctor Luz se nos escapo el otro día.

--Eso fue, porque Raven no quiso acompañarnos al parque

--En realidad amigos, el Doctor Luz no estaba haciendo nada, pero salió huyendo cuando nos vio

--No Starfire, se equivocan todos, escapo porque vio a una monja con capa que le recordó a Raven y salió huyendo.—Les corrige el líder a todos

--Ohh cierto—Star, BB y Cy deacuerdo

--Pero aun así, eso no justifica la porquería de comida que nos ah estado dando el enano ¬¬

--Felicidad y gozo amigo, si quieres mañana seré yo quien prepare el desayuno—Responde alegre la pelirroja

--¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?!—Le implora el chico robot al cielo, que más bien era el techo.

--Cyborg…--Nombra el líder en modo de regaño, ya que no quería que ofendiera los sentimientos alienígenas de su novia—Mejor vamos ya a comer—Sugiere el enmascarado mientras los demás titanes asienten y se disponen a probar su desayuno en silencio, un silencio que solo fue interrumpido por……

--"Robilindo"¿Me pasas la mostaza?

--Claro "Starcita"—Responde el encapuchado pasándole el ingrediente

--"_¿Starcita?"—_Pensaron Raven, Chico Bestia y Cyborg a la vez, con una súper cara de panoli y un ¿WTF? Casi marcado con plumón en la cara.

--Ohh y también el popote "Robito-poo"

--Por supuesto mi "Princestar"—Responde el líder igual de meloso que su novia

--Ay qué lindo de tu parte "Robinosito-poo"

--No como tu mi "Starfire-reinalinda"

--_Que_ asco—Pensaba Raven mientras veía que Cyborg y Chico Bestia tenían una mueca rara y habían dejado de comer ya al igual que ella.

--Imposible con tu súper peinado de puercoespín "Robiguapitohermoso"

--Jaja ¿Qué dices? Mi "SuperStarcientahermosamada"

--_Viejo. Ya se me quito el hambre O.o—_Pensaba el Chico Bestia solo para notar que tanto él como Raven y Cyborg habían dejado de comer para poner una cara de **¡¿Qué rayos?! **Y observar de un lado al otro la competencia de apodos melosos súper-extra-largos como si se tratara de un partido de tenis.

--Ejem—Raven hizo el primer amague de querer entrar en la conversación

--Ejem…Chicos—Intento de Cyborg

Nada, meloso por mil

--Chicos—Intento de Chico Bestia

--…Ay mi "SuperamormegaStarguapitadulcechulahermosalindapopita-poo" amada de mi cora…

--¡MALDICION! ¡ROBITO-POO! ¡YA DEJENNOS COMER!—intento de Raven…. y allí murió la paciencia y la conversación de Robin y Starfire.

--Ejem, lo siento—Se disculpo Robin ya en tono normal observando el tic en el ojo que les había quedado a Chico Bestia y Cyborg—Me deje llevar

--Ni lo notamos, gracias—Sentencio Raven antes de que todos pegaran al fin cuchara al Tofu cuando…

--Me pasas la pimienta Robi….

--¡STAAAAAR! ¡¡¡TE CAMBIO DE LUGAR!!!

--Oh, gracias amiga Raven ^_^--agradece la princesa feliz, antes de correr al asiento de Raven a un lado del petirrojo mientras la chica cuervo se sentaba a un lado de un Chico Bestia enojado, cruzado de brazos.

--¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa?

--¿Desde cuándo le dices "Robito-poo" a Robin,_ Raven?—_Contesta el meta-morfo con un tono ligeramente celoso

--No creerás que lo dije en serio ¿Verdad?—Interroga la empática con una mano de frustración en la cara

--Buenooo…--Contesta con desconfianza el Chico Bestia

--¿Qué? ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE HABLE ASI, IGUAL DE ESTUPIDO?!

--Bueno, ya que lo pones así…--¿Cómo sería Raven hablándole meloso? "_Chico Bestitadulcencanto-poo" no me vas a contar el chiste de Superman que me prometiste el otro día?" _Escalofrió traumante por parte del titán joven—No mejor así está bien, no te apures Rae.

--Ay Bestita, como puedes desconfiar de que Raven te engaña con Robin, ¡¿No ves que te adora?!

--Vete al infierno Cyborg ¬¬

--¿Te saludo a tu papi?

--See, dile a Trigon que quiero que me trague la tierra.

------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------

--Ok, Star y Robin se ponían apodos, pero esos no eran nada bonitos!—Se justifica el cuentachistes

--Además, Chico Bestia y yo no somos novios, tarado ¬¬--le reprende Raven por el comentario

--¿Ah Caray? ¿Cuándo se casaron?

Mirada exorcista por parte de Raven y Chico Bestia

--Jaja, ok era broma, no me peguen ^_^U , es que últimamente pasan tanto tiempo juntos que ya no se si siguen siendo amigos—Se justifica el mayor de los titanes—Creo que cualquier dia voy a ir pasando por el pasillo tranquilamente y los encontrare abrazándose….—Uno…Dos…Tres—Oigan, esperen!,** ya los he visto abrazándose!**

**--**Muérete Cyborg ¬//¬

--Jaja, lo que quiero decir, es que, se han vuelto tan unidos que ya los tengo predichos casados

--Que dices viejo, eso no va a pasar, olvídalo

--Lo digo en serio, sueño con que no pasen de esta semana como amigos

--Pues sigue soñando ¬¬

--Bueno, los dejo solos, no les vaya a estorbar—Dice antes de guiñarles un ojo y salir

--Tarado, como si a mí me interesara salir con un idiota desquiciado

Auch, ¿De verdad Raven lo consideraba tan tonto? ¿No pensaba que era un buen partido? ¿No lo consideraba?, siempre era así, no le gustaba que Raven le hiciera ese tipo de comentarios, hasta cierto punto eran hirientes pero el sabía que era la manera de ser de ella, sabía que solo lo decía por su enojo con Cyborg, ya que aunque sea un poco, sabia que Raven _lo quería_, aunque sea solo como amigos, ya que ella se lo había dicho… Eran "_Amigos". _Después de todo siempre se protegían, se hablaban, se escuchaban, se peleaban, se buscaban…se abrazaban, aunque ella solo lo hubiera hecho una vez, cosa muy rara en ella, era por todo eso que disfrutaba de su compañía(Solo eso, no porque Chico Bestia sienta cositas por Raven y justo ahora lo estuviera analizando, noooo, esas cosas no, mal pensados!) pero siempre que se ponían a discutir se les olvidaba todo y no paraban, ok, esta vez cambiaria, esta vez relajaría la situación.

--Si, con lo amargada y fría que eres, ni quien te aguante—¡Dijimos relajar! ¡Maldición!

--Al menos no soy un niño inmaduro y descerebrado Ò.Ó

--¿Qué dices Princesa del Hielo? Ò.O Al menos soy algo

--Bueno, ya mejor me voy a meditar ¬¬ ya me harte de escuchar todas tus tonterías.

--Si, con las tuyas te basta ¿verdad?--AHHH, ¿POR QUE? Porque siempre que empezaban a discutir ya no paraba y no le podía hablar con tranquilidad a Raven! Esta vez arreglaría las cosas….

-- ……..¬¬x—Raven se dirigía calmadamente a la salida cuando…

--¡Oye Rae!

--"_Ohh, si me dieran un poder por cada vez que ese tarado me dice "Rae" ¬¬… no pasaría nada, yo __**ya **__tengo un chingo de poderes desgraciados"—_Penso Raven en Nevermore-- ¿Qué?—Pregunto, volteándose a su "amigo".

--¿No te gustaría que hiciéramos algo juntos más tarde?—La invito sonriente el peliverde mientras Raven ponía su más bonita cara de WTF? O.o?

--_"¿WTF?" _¿Ah?—Articulo la chica un poco confusa

--Digo, con todos los titanes O:--Se corrigió enseguida al notar su reacción—"_¿WTF?"_

--Ahh—Se tranquilizo Raven—No, creo que estaré en mi habitación, hasta luego Chico Bestia

--Si, hasta luego Rae ^/^

¿WTF? ¿Qué estaba pensando hacer? Invitar a Raven, JA que tontería O.O. Antes no la invito a una cita para ponerse SUPERfume nuevo ¬¬ como si fuera a aceptar, pero ¿Porque quería pasar tiempo con ella?, Ash(Seña de disgusto, no pokemon!), tantos villanos, caricaturas, discusiones, fines del mundo y platicas con Cyborg le estaban afectando el cerebro o su "No-Cerebro". Bueno, seguro que después de jugar con Cy se le pasaría, igual apenas comenzaba su semana.

Su no-esperada espantosa semana, porque lo bueno apenas iba a comenzar……

**Referencias**

Trouble in Tokyo—"como Terra, como Starfire, como las raritas japonesas de Tokyo" "ya que no quería que ofendiera los sentimientos alienígenas de su novia"

Spellbound—"Era **RARO, **como **ella" "**ya los he visto abrazados!" "se abrazaban, aunque ella solo lo hubiera hecho una vez"

Nevermore—" Penso Raven en Nevermore"

Jaja, si creen que es inútilmente inútil poner esas estúpidas referencias si ustedes son bien chidos y ya se vieron toda la seria de TT, los pongo psss porque me gusta leer también los comics de TTGo y TT y quizás aparezcan cosas de allí y por eso las pongo xD!

A propósito, no quize ofender a ningún fan de StxRob con la conversación del flashback jaja, esque se me hacen graciosos esos apodos raros que se ponen los novios y decidi usarlos a ellos de victimas, pero no lo tomen a mal, a mi me encantan Starfire y Robin =)

Allí acaba el primer capítulo xD no les hace daño dejar Review x3 Hay sequia de fics de BBxRae y por eso decidi publicar el mio jojo


	2. Lunes:Ensimoso¿Te molesta?

**~~~~~~~~¿Por qué ella?~~~~~~~~ Capitulo 2 ~~~~~~~~Lunes: Ensimoso ¿Te molesta?~~~~~~~~~~**

Lunes, estúpido, maldito, desgraciado y re-estúpido lunes!, siempre el día del horror, cuando empieza todo el trabajo pesado, con toda esa mar de cosas que hacer después de un agradable y feliz domingo. Aunque **claaaro**, toda es tortura solo aplica si eres un estudiante amargado en la escuelita y no un superhéroe echando flojera en la comodidad de la torre T y además(Nótese) no estás apunto de probar el riquísimo desayuno preparado por Starfire, que era lo mismo a esa cosa verde y rara que se movía en la mesa, no, no era Chico Bestia, esa cosa en verdad daba miedo o.O

--El Gripklonguk está servido—Contesto alegremente la hermosa princesa de Tamaran

--Emmm…Gracias Star, que detalle—Contesto con cortesía el enmascarado, no muy convencido

--Mmmm….Star, ¿Estás segura de que es vegetariano el platillo?—Pregunto el menor de los titanes, en un intento desesperado de librarse del Gripyuck, Griplonku, Grip…¡Esa cosa!

--Claro amigo, lo prepare arduamente pensando en ti.

_--"¡Demonios!, quiero decir O.o ¡Ravens!, no me voy a salvar T.T"_—Pensó, digo, "imagino" el cuentachistes.

--¿Pensando en él?—Fue el único detalle que saco a Raven de su emocionante lectura

--Si, porque nuestro amigo es vegetariano—Contesto con inocencia la pelirroja

--Ahh…Si—Contesto su amiga para regresar al libro con naturalidad

--¡Pero no pensaste en mi!—Agrega enérgicamente el titán metálico—Recuerda que solo como carne

--Por eso prepare Yurkflog para ti amigo Cyborg

--"_Ohhh man"—_Se deprimió al colapso robótico Cyborg

--Bien, amiga Raven, ¿Nos podrías hacer el honor de empezar el desayuno?

--¡¿Q-Que!?—Reparo Raven con nervios (No miedo, noooo, Raven no tiene ese tipo de emociones inútiles,¡ mal pensados!)

--Si, es la tradición Tamaraneana que el desayuno real sea probado primero por la madrina de la persona que se caso en la boda

Todos voltean a ver a Starfire acompañados de un silencio espectral O.O

--Jeje, no me he casado, pero si un día pasa, ya te elegí de madrina amiga Raven

--Ohh…Genial—Contesto la chica de cabellos lavanda, con sarcasmo

--Jajajaja, vamos Rae, es un honor xD —Ohhh maldito tarado ¿Porque no se calla?…

--Cállate tarado ¬¬ —Ohhh, Raven piensa igual respecto a ese chaparro verde—Oye Star, porque no mejor Robin, que es con quien te vas a casar o…--Starfire pone una carita tierna—_"Oh, porque tiene que usar esa maldita cara"_ Esta bien, está bien, lo probare yo primero.—Contesto Raven en pleno complejo de monja.

--Oh, gracias amiga ^_^

Entonces allí estaba el tierno tenedor de Raven, a punto de llenar su sentencia de muerte con el platillo de Starfire. Cyborg y Chico Bestia se taparon los ojos, era demasiado aterrador para mirar y Raven trago saliva antes del juicio Gripklongukero de Tamaran.

--Por Azar O.O, esa cosa sabe bien, es comestible—Anuncio Raven completamente sorprendida

--¡Sí!—Starfire daba saltitos de alegría por su respuesta, mientras los demás ya agarraban con confianza el Gripklonguk de Starfire, continuando como si fuera cualquier desayuno común con waffles, seee, porque a Raven le gustan los Waffles, más que la vida misma ¿O No? ….

Y allí estaba de nuevo, la escena antes contada. El iba caminando como un buen Chico Bestia normal, caminando listo para ver la película de terror: "EL PINO SANGRIENTO 2", caminando después de lavarse los dientes con "Cuelgate", caminando para encontrarse con su amiga la gótica, caminando para encontrarse con algo "nada bonito"….

--Robin, ¿Qué haces aquí? Ò.Ó—Pregunto sin dudar de golpe el chico al notar a Robin hablando con Raven, **SU **Raven—_"Hey, de donde vino eso"_

--Oh, Chico Bestia estaba hablando con Raven acerca de la práctica de combate…

-- ¡Practica de combate mis chones!--Con figuritas de Rugrats, Dragon Ball Z y Las Chicas Superpoderosas("Z" también) –A Trigon con esos cuentos—Interrumpió colérico

--Pero…--Intento entrar en razón

--¡Vete Robin! ¡Queremos descansar de ti!

--Chico Bestia tu no puedes…

--¡¡¡LARGATE ROBIN!!!—Anuncio mientras lo sacaba a rastras del living

--O.O "_¿Qué demonios?"—_Pensaba el líder completamente anonadado mientras se dirigía a su habitación cuando…-- _"Hey alto, ¿Desde cuándo recibo ordenes de Chico Bestia?"_ ¬¬ -- Razono antes de ir de regreso al living a imponer regaño pero lo detuvo una mano misteriosa (De metal, con cables azules, y rayo incluido)

--Cálmate hombre, bestita solo está en plenos días

--¿Sus días? ¿Qué tiene cólicos o que…?

--No esos días xD—Cyborg hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por aguantarse la risa—Lo que pasa es que desde aquí comienza lo que yo y Starfire llamamos "La hora de Raven"

--O.O ¿La hora de Raven?—Robin repetía todo como juguetito CocaCola

--Sep, y mientras sea la hora de Raven y Bestita este en sus días no hagas nada que lo moleste

--Pero, ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¡No voy a permitir que me grite!

--Relájate, ya verás que se le pasara después, el solo se siente un poco… celoso por así decirse, pero pasa después.

--Cielos Cyborg, pareces conocerlos muy bien o.O, creo que últimamente como líder no me fijo mucho en ustedes.

--Pues en Starfire si ¬¬U—Apunto el mayor de los titanes—Pero de mi ¿Quién se preocupa? Todos odian al sujeto metálico y calvo

--Ehhh…--Robin se quedo sin que decir

* * *

Mientras en la Hora de Raven

--_"Maldito peloz de punta ¬¬ ¿Quién se cree ese tarado?"—_Pensaba mientras se sentaba el joven a un lado de Raven y…

--Ejem, Chico Bestia, podrías sacar tu maldito brazo de alrededor de mi inocente cuello ¬¬…….porfavor— Insistio Raven al sentir aquel brazo interrumpir sus pensamientos.

--"¡_Ah caray! ¿Cuándo le pase el brazo tan cariñosamente a Raven por la espalda o.O"—_Imaginaba claramente alterado el chico verde, cuando una loca pregunta atravesó su mente--¿Te molesta?

--"_¿WTF?"—_La cara de Raven era una bella pintura_-- _No preguntare a que vino eso, creo que sin necesidades de ver el futuro, se que tu respuesta será bastante estúpida—Contesto tratando de sonar lo más Raven posible, ya ven que ella "Es Tan Raven" .

--¿Qué Seria mejor si fuera Goth?... ¿Malchior?...¿Robin?--¿Qué demonios pasaba?, el jamás se había interesado en hacerle ese tipo de preguntas a Raven ¡**A** **RAVEN**!

--Emm, no es eso, es solo que comienzas así y luego te pones de maldito ensimoso conmigo ¬¬

--¡Yo no soy ensimoso!—Pose de ofendido. Raven era libre

--Claro que sí ¬¬, como aquella vez que….

-----------------------------------------------------Flasback------------------------------------------------------------------

--¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!—Conjura la encapuchada azul mientras con sus poderes telequineticos aprisiona a un villano de piedra

De repente aparece un enorme gorila verde atinando el golpe final, mientras el gigante de ojos rojos cae rendido

--Raven ¡Detuvimos a Cinderblock!—Anuncio con intensa alegría y un tono de voz jugueton el Chico Bestia antes de arrojarse con los brazos abiertos hacia la dama oscura

--¡¿Qué rayos?! o.O—fue lo último que alcanzo a decir Raven antes de sentir el peso del muchacho, perdiendo el equilibrio mientras caía torpemente al suelo junto al ayudante de blancanieves—Mmmph ¬¬x—Intento de palabras que pronuncio Raven claramente molesta en el suelo.

* * *

Destruyendo la ciudad, era lo que le encantaba hacer a esa baba rosa a la que ustedes los fans titánicos conocen como Plasmus pero todo estaba bajo control, si, todo gracias a la increíble mujer de cabellos violetas, que regresaba al aterrador monstro a su forma humana la cual dormía plácidamente en el suelo entre un montón de baba.

--Raven ¡Detuviste a Plasumus!—Si, ese solo podía ser el chico del colmillo sobresaliente quien se lanzaba peligrosamente hacia ella, salto, abrazo, caída (¡Foto!)

--Chico Bestia levántate ¬¬

--No ^_^

--Mmmmph ¬¬x—Raven igual de enojada que en la situación antes contada

* * *

Era el espectacular Mambo Jambo, conjurando hechizos por doquier, cuando una Starbolt agresiva lo hace resbalar, llevándolo a su perdición y las manos de la justicia

--Raven ¡Starfire detuvo a Mambo!—Super salto de brazos abiertos

--¡Oye espera! ¿Y eso que…? —Fue la frase incompleta de la ojivioleta antes de ser embestida al suelo—Mmmmph ¬¬x—Raven en la misma escena ensimosa con el titán joven

* * *

--¡Titanes al ataque!—Grito el petirrojo con liderazgo mientras sus cuatro acompañantes se disponían a detener a Red X

--Raven ¡Vamos a detener a Red X!—Ese tono travieso, ¿Por qué tenía que utilizarlo? ¡Solo podía significar una maldita cosa! ¡Y solo él podía usarlo!.

--¡Oye no! ¡Alto! ¡ALEJATEEE…..! O.O—Abrazo y sep, adivinaron, caída x)—Mmmmphh ¬¬x—Raven a punto de estrangular a Chico Bestia

* * *

Raven estaba tomando un relajante baño en la tina cuando

--Raven ¡Vas a bañarte!—Entrando por la ventanilla

--¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!—Grito desgarrador O///O—¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!!!!!!!!—Energía oscura y ¡BOOOOM!

Mientras, cerca del lujoso apartamento titán, pasaban dos fulanos completamente desconocidos

--Mira "Viejo" el "Tipo Bestia" se arrojo del bongie desde la Torre T—Apunto un muchacho moreno al puntito verde cayendo en dirección al mar.

--Wow, míralo ¡Que extremo!...**¡Pero no veo el resorte "Wey"!** o.O!

--Mmmmph ¬¬x—Chico Bestia nadando hacia la Torre T

--------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------

--Ahh, bueno, quizás si soy un poquito ensimoso o.O

--¿¡Poquito!?Acéptalo Chico Bestia, ya conozco mejor el suelo que el trapeador ¬¬

--Bueno, pero es de amigos Rae

--Seee pero luego las quejas de ¿Por qué Cyborg nos molesta tanto? ¬¬--Señala Raven hacia los recientes y "**muy"** incómodos comentarios del mayor de los titanes.

--Si, acerca de eso Raven…

--¡TITANES PROBLEMAS!-Grito el Chico Maravilla a pleno pulmón mientras entraba con sus piruetas cirqueras al living junto a Starfire y Cyborg

--"_Ahhh, no veremos al Pino Sangriento T.T"_

Y allí estaba él, atravesando el mar que rodeaba la Torre T a toda velocidad, ok, Cyborg conducía, pero él iba también en el auto!,, en los asientos traseros junto a Raven y Starfire. Dirigiéndose a una misión de verdad, no a esas misiones raras e inútiles en las que iban a detener al Michael Jackson de los niños Cardiaco, o al intento de villano tembluriento del Dr. Luz, **No**, esta vez era un villano de verdad malvado, a punto de caer, llorar y rogar piedad ante el gran Beast man, Beast dude, Garfield Logan....ok su nombre verdadero era muy ñoño para esa sección, Raven se lo repetía hasta el cansancio y ya bastaba con que ella se lo dijera. Dejémoslo como Beast Boy, Chico Bestia, seee, Chico Bestia iba al rescate.

El auto se detuvo a medio Jump City al fin. Y allí estaba, a la mitad, el brabucón de Jhonny Rancid y su estúpida motocicleta pero lo realmente impresionante, que dejo a los titanes muertos de miedro, era la gran y enorme silueta que hacia sombra en los edificios.

--Saluden a mi nueva y maligna mascota titanes—Oh no, los titanes estaban en problemas

--Esa criatura es enorme—Se sorprendía Cyborg aun sin haber visto al aterrador monstro metálico del que se esperaba hiciera su aparición.

--Mi macabra, maligna y agresiva nueva mascota, mi ¡¡¡Pollito Pion!!!

--_"ERRRRRRRR….. Alto allí, ¿Dijo pollito?"—_Pensaron los cinco titanes a la vez sin darse cuenta acompañados de un tic virolo que expresaba por si solo el "No me esperaba algo tan patético" que todos pensaban.

--¿Un pollo gigante?—Aventuro Chico Bestia con valor, oohh esperar tanto tiempo para que su enemigo fuera un pollo robótico malformado, hey, eso no estaba en el programa ¬¬

--Si, ¿Tienen algún problema?—Pregunto Jhonny Rancid al notar la no-muy-aterrada expresión de sus oponentes

--Nooo, nooo, naaada—Contestaron los titanes girando los ojos(Y antifaces) en señal de que pensaban todo lo contrario a lo que hablaban y creían que a comparación del perrito Rex y el dinosaurio gigante de Jhonny, esta nueva mascota era un poco menos….intimidante. Bien claro, eso solo fue hasta que al pollo le salieron grandes colmillos y comenzó a lanzarles misiles como desquiciado.

--O.O **¡Titanes cúbranse!—**Dirigió el chico maravilla, pero sin necesidad de orden, Raven ya estaba en el caso, protegiéndolos a todos con su escudo de energía oscura—¡Sepárense!—Ordeno Robin en el acto mientras miles de misiles los seguían a todos

--Un pollo gigante, debo ser la chica más afortunada del mundo—Comento Raven muy a la "Sisters" mientras escapaba de los macabros ataques de Piolin

--Raven, no digas eso, ¡Hieres mis sentimientos!—Le gritaba Chico Bestia enojado, ya que había sido "el" quien le había regalado la gallina gigante a Raven. El corría muy cerca de donde ella.

--Deberías preocuparte mejor por salvar tu verde trasero_ Garfield _no voy a estar cuidándote las espaldas_—_Contesto Raven con la purita y maldita intención de hacerlo enojar

--¡No me digas Garfield! _Rae ¬¬_

--No me digas "Rae", Chico Bestia ¬¬

**--¡Amigos Cuidado!—**Advirtió la titán intergaláctica al par de tarados que se estaban peleando por los interesantísimos temas de nombres y gallinas gigantes

--¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Q-QUE R-RAYOS????!!!!—Fue lo que dijeron Chico Bestia y Raven al unisonó al notar que de lo que había que "cuidarse" era del par de Starbolts asesinas que la mismísima Starfire les había lanzado…… las cuales lograron esquivar dotados de sus habilidades titaniguescas

--¡¿STARFIRE QUE QUIERES MATARNOS?!—Reclamo Raven esperando una muy buena respuesta, la cual se respondió sola ya que el par de misiles de la mascota de Jhonny Rancid ahora en vez de perseguirlos a ellos, seguían a la Starbolts de Starfire, salvándolos de una explosión **muy** pero muy fea.

--Los misiles persiguen el calor—Respondió Star con un poco de pena

--¡Muy bien hecho Starfire!—la felicito el miembro del ahora quinteto dinámico—Tu encárgate de los misiles, mientras nosotros nos encargamos de Pionito

--Claro Robin—Star y Robin ya se hablaban normal después de la regañiza de suegra que les puso Raven en cierto desayuno o.O –Amigos—Dirigiéndose a Raven y Chico Bestia que solo hacían de espectadores con una bonita cara de panoli para hacerles una muy buena pregunta—¿Por qué van corriendo si pueden volar?

--……o.o—Ok en toda su vida semi-demoniaca, Raven jamás se había sentido tan estúpida (Chico Bestia ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse) ¿Pero Raven? De solo imaginarse a si misma trotando, ya le resultaba una imagen bastante ridícula por demás. Maldición ¿Era en verdad cierto que cuando estaba con Chico Bestia se volvía mas imbécil? y siendo algo extraño en ella, "esta vez", sin renegar, replicar, ni tener nada que decir, decidió irse sin más a ayudar a sus amigos, esta vez "volando"

--¡Oye Raven espérame!—Todos sabemos quién es el que se transformo en águila y siguió a la gótica.

Pero ya en la batalla

--¡JOVENES TITANES AL ATAQUE!—Fue el grito de lucha que dijeron Cyborg y Robin preparándose para lanzar una bomba sónica destruyendo en mil pedazos de una vez por todas.

--¡Si!—Expreso Robin contento con su victoria mientras llegaban Starfire, Chico Bestia y Raven a la escena del crimen—Chicos ¿Dónde está Jhonny Rancid?

--Ehhh… pensamos que lo tenías tu

--Ahhhhhh—Exprecion de decepción general por parte del grupo

--"_Noooo, no es posible, se supone que hoy sería mi día T.T y yo iba a ser el héroe, maldita Raven me distrajo ¬¬, si no fuera por ella yo…"—_Pensaba Beast Boy deprimido pero por una vez en su vida, se quedo sin palabras, incluso en sus pensamientos, porque se había volteado para mirar a su misteriosa "amiga" y para su propia decepción, "ella" lucia igual o aun más deprimida que "el" por su pobre actuación, despertándole su corazón de abuelita—"_Ahhhh no es posible, que tonto soy, yo solo lo hago por parecer el héroe y ella por hacer lo correcto, como pude estar a punto de pensar algo tan malo… tengo que levantarle el ánimo"—_Se decía el joven bestia de buena manera pero repentinamente una idea maligna le paso por la mente.—Oyeeee Raveeeeeen—Decia juguetón pero la chica estaba perdida en sus pensamientos—Raven, no detuvimos a Jhonny Rancid!

Oh no, ese tono no.

--¡Ahhh!—Desperto la joven encapuchada de golpe—¡¡¡¡Alejateeeee!!! ¡Maldito ensimoso! ¡No te atrevas! ¡No Chico Bestia! ¡Nooooo!—Fueron las ultimas quejas de Raven antes de que pasara, lo que todos ya sabemos que paso ;D

* * *

**Referencias**

**TTG #4 My Crummy Valentine--"**¿Qué Seria mejor si fuera Goth?"

**Spellbound--**"¿Malchior?"

**Can I Keep Him?-- --"**Saluden a mi nueva y maligna mascota titanes"

**Sisters—**"Un pollo gigante, debo ser la chica más afortunada del mundo"

* * *

Jajaja ok segundo capitulo terminado,contesto algunos comentarios que fueron realmente interesantes xD

**Angel red**:Es cierto el ultimo capitulo no merecía ser asi! Cancelaron la serie por derechos a la DC los cuales la WB y CN tienen que pagar por ser historias de comics, de hecho es casi imposible que justo ahora saquen caricaturas de super héroes por lo mismo, esa noticia decía que al menos hasta dentro de unos 5 años podrían volver a trabajarse, pero son 5 años desde que se publico esa noticia,cheque cosas de la "sexta temporada" de Teen titans y descubri unas bastante interesantes o.O entre ellas un video de Greg Cipes(Voz de Chico Bestia) en la que este afirmaba que los Teen titans iban a regresar a CN después de la película live acción que están haciendo de ellos y un mensaje de Hynden Walch que vale la pena checarlo o.O de echo por esos datos que salieron este año, podría decirse que es el mejor momento para empezar de nuevo la campaña para salvar la sexta temporada a CN, a mi me dejo realmente impresionada. Jajaja me emocione con el comentario, pero me quería desquitar o.O RaexBB 4ever!

**Coockie**: La verdad es que soy bastante nueva en esto de los fanfics, podría decirse que es mi primero "oficialmente" por lo que no puedo distinguir bien entre un buen summary y uno malo jaja, no se como estuvo el mio, gracias por el comentario!

**Linda-ravstar**: No sabes ni la mitad de bueno que fue recibir tan agradable comentario tan pronto x), la verdad esque estaba muy nerviosa por los comentarios porque soy bastante nueva en esto de los fanfics y me aliviano mucho que te haya gustado aun cuando no te late la pareja xD, jaja saludos =)

Gracias también a:

**Nacho**

**Sculllyga**

**Raven Sakura**

Son lo máximo, el foquito de mi pequeño cerebro pensara el 3er capitulo, por lo pronto espero hayan disfrutado este ;) y no olviden comentarlo, para bien o para mal xD


	3. Martes:Solos yo y yo en tu habitacion

**~~~~~~~~¿Por qué ella?~~~~~~~~ Capitulo 3 ~~~~~~~~Martes: Solos yo y yo en tu habitación ~~~~~~~~~~**

¡Nooo!, no era un día común, no habían tenido discusiones en el desayuno, no se habían peleado por el control remoto, no habían entrenado, ni jugado videojuegos, ni visto tonterías en la TV.

Estúpida semana.

Martes, horrible Martes regresa a tu estúpido planeta y no vuelvas jamás **¡Maldición**! Si a todos sus factores desgraciasvidas del adorado segundo día de clases le añadías la peor de todas las deformidades hacia su hermosa y normal vida cotidiana de Chico Bestia normal, guala! Obtienen un nauseabundo y horrible coctel de aburrimiento y desgracia.

Si, y todo porque Raven, si, esa cruel y fría hechicera, lo había abandonado a pleno horario del "Pino Sangriento conoce al Ciprés Homicida" (La hora de Raven) para irse de maldito Shopping con Starfire y la inocente intención de comprarle "Un regalo a Robin" y seee, ¿Saben Por qué? Todo se debía a que se encontraban a la mitad del Febrero loco y se acercaba peligrosamente el jueves 14 el "Día de los idiotizados" digo!, "de los enamorados" ¬¬, pero volviendo a Raven (Maldición no debió acordarse de ella en esa parte de la narración o.O), pero Raven, malvada Raven ¿Cómo lo había abandonado así? Jaja, bueno eso era divertido recordarlo, en parte…

-------------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------------------

12 am. Alii estaba el, caminando en otra mañana que se disfrazaba por cotidiana, como un buen Chico Bestia normal hacia el living con la idea de encontrarse con su amiga de cabellos violáceos

--¡Hey Rae!—La llamo como loco apenas la vio-- ¡¿Lista para ver al Pino Sangriento?! ^_^

--Emmmm……

--"_Oh no, esa actitud vacilante y los giritos de ojos solo pueden significar una cosa: Raven se va a afeitar el cabello"_

--Lo siento Chico Bestia, pero le prometí a Starfire ir con ella al Centro Comercial—Ok, si podían significar más de una cosa ¬¬ ¡Chico Bestia mal pensado!

--¡¿Qué?!—Sus orejas puntiagudas no podían analizar esa macabras palabras—No, no, no, no, no Raven. "**Tu" **me prometiste a "**mi" **ver una película conmigo. ¡No puedes arrepentirte ahora e irte toda la tarde!

--No me estoy arrepintiendo ¬¬ es solo que ¡Ah! Ya sabes cómo es Star con eso de las _**"Promesas de mejores amigas**__"_, me hizo hacer hasta poses Tamaraneanas para que no rompiera mi trato según ella.—Se excuso la chica oscura

--Pero que hay de las promesas de…--No podía completar la frase

--De….?

--Ahh las "Promesas de conocidos" como tú y yo—Chico Bestia noto que su frase había sonado fría

--……¿Conocidos? o.O –Silencio--¿Cómo que conocidos? ¿Qué ya no soy tu amiga siquiera Chico Bestia?—Aventuro la chica cuervo con un poco de inseguridad

--Ahhhh….—Beast Dude se paralizo, no consideraba a Raven solo una conocida, pero simplemente no podía decir "amigos" como ella con naturalidad, pronto recordó aquel día en Nevermore…."_¿Y…. de veras somos amigos?"_, si, eso le había preguntado y ella se lo había confirmado, fue cuando comprendió que Raven no lo consideraba solo un estorbo, una mosca en la pared, un…"Conocido"

¿Pero ahora? ¿Era igual a aquella vez ahora?_ ¿De verdad eran amigos?..._No, su relación con la chica cuervo, ya llevaba otro camino y el desgraciadamente lo sabía, pero entonces, _¿Qué era ella para él?_ ¿Su enemiga? ¿Su conocida?¿Eran menos que amigos? Se preguntaba mentalmente a si mismo cando una pregunta más a**terra**dora atravesó su no-cerebro ¿Y si….eran más que amigos? Escalofrió traumante .

--Ejem…¿Chico Bestia? ¿Sigues vivo?—Fueron las mismísimas palabras de la dama obscura las que lo sacaron de su imaginación.

--Ehhh— Sentía su cara ruborizarse, combinándose con lo verde se hacia un bonito color tinto que combinaba con su ropa ;D

--Puedes contestar como un ser semi-pensante ¬¬--Fue la hermosísima petición de Raven

--Ahh, no, no me cambies el tema Raven Ò.Ó—Le contesto el metamorfo en un esfuerzo desesperado por ser él quien cambiara de tema--¿Por qué me abandonas con Starfire Raven?

-Mmmph ¬¬--Raven se dio cuenta de que lo había evitado, pero decidió seguirle el juego y dejar el tema "por el momento", no se sentía con ganas tampoco para situaciones incomodas—Pues porque me invito

--Ahhh si…--Raven lo miraba directamente a él y fue en ese preciso instante cuando Chico Bestia noto la tremenda belleza sin igual de los mosaicos del suelo--¿Y qué van a comprar?

--…..O.O—ok no quería responder esa pregunta—Pueeees vamos a…—Raven no quería decirle a Chico Bestia que iban a comprar brasieres –Comprarle algo a Robin _"Oh no, Raven no debiste mentir con eso!"_

--…..O.O—Celos de off a on--¡¿QUE QUE QUEEEE?! ¡¿COMO QUE VAS A COMPRARLE ALGO A ROBIN?! Ò.Ó

--NOOOO, lo que quiero decir es que…..

--¿ES POR EL 14 VERDAD? Van a tener una cita juntos—El titán joven gritaba más dramático que actor de reality show

--No, Chico Bestia…

--¡¡¡No puedes engañarme Raven!!! ¡¡¡SIEMPRE ENTRO A FANFICTION Y HAY PURO RXR!!! Ò.Ó—Yay, pero seguro no has leído el de ¿Por qué ella? De Broo-Chan ;D (Publicidad encubierta)

--Oye no ¡CHICO BESTIA!—Raven comenzaba a perder la paciencia

--Ya se que se traen entre manos los dos ¬¬X

--¡MALDICION!—Raven adquirió el mismo volumen--¡VOY CON "STARFIRE" PORQUE "ELLA" LE VA A COMPRAR ALGO "A ROBIN". ¿CREES QUE VOY CON SU NOVIA PARA COMPRARLE ALGO CON QUE PUEDA CONQUISTARLO?

--….—Silencio—………Ahh………… entonces está bien Rae—Contesto el joven verde completamente avergonzado esta vez y adivinen

_Mas silencio…_

Ambos callaban

--Hey Raven, Star me dijo que ya está lista para que la acompañes a comprar **brasieres **al centro comercial…

--¡……!—bsss….bsss… una abejita buscaba miel con desesperación…… ¡¡¡CYBORG BASTARDOOOO CHISMOSO! ¡!¡¿Pooorqueeee?!

--….¿Brasieres?—ligero silencio—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA—Cierto enano al fin había comprendido el fabuloso plan de compras por el centro comercial—Jajajajajaja XD

--O///O idiota! ¡CALLATE! Ò///Ó—le decía a su compañero que se retorcía en el suelo del living girando a carcajadas-**-¡CHICO BESTIA DEJA DE REIRTE ESTUPIDO!**

Cyborg, notando que había regado "Sin intención" la mentirilla blanca de Raven, se fue despavorido del living más rápido que Kid Flash con ganas de ir al baño.

--JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA—A Beast boy se le salian las orbitas de los ojos de la risa

--Amiga Raven ya estoy lista ^_^--La princesa de Tamaran hizo su anhelada aparición

--Aghhh Ò///Ó….Si ¬¬--Y ella que no se quería sentir incomoda—Vámonos Star

--JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA—Las risas del verde llegaban hasta Argentina

--Arghhh ¬¬--Se quejaba la hechicera desde fuera de la torre—Star, ¿Por qué tuviste que decirle a Cyborg lo que íbamos a comprar?

--O.o ¿Hice algo malo…?—la forastera no entendía la penosa situación de su amiga encapuchada

--Ahhh Ù.U, olvídalo—Le respondió la gótica con una mano de frustración en la cara—Ya vámonos

----------------------------------------Fin del Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------

Jaja, bueno, eso había valido la pena vivirlo, Raven lo exageraba todo, pero así le gustaba ella, tímida y vulnerable, era cuando se daba cuenta de la faceta más cercana a sus sentimientos. Pero qué decir de la chica fría, no podía decir que no era igual de interesante, solo que esa parte no-emocional la veía a diario y la otra en rarísimas ocasiones.

¿Pero ahora? Estaba el, solo en la mansión titán, solos él y el, si, ya que si pensaban que Chico Bestia tenía dos amigos de ensueño, pues estaban más perdidos que el nerd de Wally ya que Cyborg se había ido a una fiesta de robots con Fixit y su auto, jaja, ok, en realidad fue a ver si el ermitaño le podía arreglas una falla mecánica que ni él le pudo arreglarle a su bebe, pero igual lo había abandonado!

Y Robin, buenooo, no es que él le pusiera mucha atención, pero también se había largado a una maldita convención de héroes con la Liga en la que estaría horaaas y horaaas.

Dejándonos solos con él, el pobre, joven y guapo Chico Bestia normal que era, solito y desamparado, viendo tontas películas en el televisor gigante, sin comentarios molestos de lo malo que eran, sin Raven…

--"_¡Ahhhh! Ò.Ó ¡¿En que estoy pensando?! No necesito de Raven para divertirme en grande—_Intentaba auto convencerse el cuenta chistes mientras se incorporaba del sillón—De todos modos aquí solo puedo hacer lo que me pegue en gana, si, puedo escuchar música a nivel super alto y hacerme un sándwich y…..y….y….hacerme un sándwich—Chico Bestia se sentía deprimido, sus orejas lo demostraban—Ahh ojala y no se tarden en regresar

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, pero en el centro comercial…..

--Amiga ¿Cuál te gusta más? ¿El de color rojo o el de corazones en lugar de copas?

--STAAAAAAR ¿Qué no sientes vergüenza? O//O—Se tapaba la cara con pena la encapuchada azul, tratando de ignorar la selección por la que le preguntaba su amiga

--¿Pasa algo malo amiga Raven? ¿Pensé que era ropa normal?

--¡AHHH, Star no levantes eso para que lo vean hasta los dioses! Es algo íntimo

--Yo pensé, que todas las chicas compraban de estos u.u

--Ahh y si lo hacen ¬¬ pero es mejor en secreto

--¿Por qué? ¿Es peligroso o malo? En Tamaran es ropa común y corriente—La titán intergaláctica no dejaba de hacer preguntas.

--Mmmmph no, no tiene nada de malo ¬¬ mejor olvídalo

--Esta bien ^_^--Contesto con dulzura la joven extraterrestre—Últimamente hay muchas cosas del día de San Valentín al que me llevo Robin el año pasado

--Bsss ni lo he notado ¬¬--Fue la respuesta fría de la ojivioleta, haciendo sarcasmo ya que todo el desgraciado centro comercial estaba adornado de colores rojo y rosa junto con una mole de corazones ridículos.

--¿A quién vas a invitar?

--¿Eh? ¿A qué? O.o

--Jeje, a San Valentín amiga Raven—Contesto Star después de una breve risita

--Mmmphh creo que yo mejor paso ¬¬--Eso Raven, perfil ante todo!

--¿Por qué no invitas a Goth amiga? ¡O a nuestro amigo Chico Bestia!

--_"Estúpido Cyborg, ¿Qué le enseñas a Starfire técnicas para que pierda la paciencia? ¬¬"_ No creo, Goth se está recuperando en el hospital después de que se trato de suicidar con un gansito y no habla mucho que digamos ¬¬ ¿Y Chico Bestia a que viene _Starfire_? Ò.Ó

--Buenooo--la Tamaraneana miraba al suelo con pena, ya sentía la mirada de asesina serial que le mandaba Raven—Es que últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos y pensé… que te gustaba, ¿No te gusta amiga Raven? Ó.ó

--…..O.O ¿Ah? _"¿Qué clase de _pregunta_ es esa? Ohh fantástico ahora no solo Cyborg me insinúa esas cosas con Chico Bestia, Starfire también ¿Quién sigue? ¿Robin? ¬¬"—_Bueno, por otro lado, Star se lo estaba preguntando de manera amable, no era "**taaan" **incomodo como las suposiciones sádicas de Cyborg y además ella era su mejor amiga, podía contarle un secreto ¿no?—"_¿¡Pero qué secreto por azar!? Ò.Ó, de veras Raven, ya te estás volviendo más idiota ¬¬"_—Razono la chica antes de hablar—Star tu sabes que a Chico Bestia se le cae la baba por Terra ¬¬ seguro la va a invitar a ella y si no se quedara todo depresivo en la Torre T al borde del suicidio o algo estúpido ¬¬x, no tiene caso, vamos a otra maldita tienda, ya me quiero ir.

--Bueno, supongo que de cualquier modo se quedaran los dos solos en la Torre sin cita

Errrrr…O.O alto allí. Maldición, Star tenía razón, ella y Robin saldrían y seguramente Cyborg invitaría a Sarah, dejándolos a ella y Chico Bestia solos en la Torre todo el endemoniado jueves

_--"¿Por qué me pasan todas estas estupideces a mi? ¬¬x digo ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerlo? Aparte de destruir al mundo claro ¬¬"_

_--_Señoritas les voy a pedir dejen sus cosas en paquetería por favor—Fue la amable petición del monigote que cuidaba como perro guardián la puerta de la tienda en la que ella y Star entraban lentamente…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero volviendo con el joven metamorfo, en la torre, tirado sobre el suelo mirando el techo completamente aburrido

--¡Ahhh viejo! Que frustrante—Se quejaba mientras se levantaba completamente harto—Ya puse la música súper alto y me hice un sándwich… y otro ¬¬ pero sigo igual de enfadado—Y de repente ohh iluminación divina: El Teléfono comunicador titán—¡Ya se! Le llamare a Raven para contarle un chiste xD

………....Bip……………...Bip………………Bip………….

--"Hola, hablas a la línea de Raven"

-"Si eres un ciudadano a punto de morir por una bestia repugnante y necesitas ayuda, marca 1"

-"Si eres un héroe intentando comunicarse para darme un mensaje, presiona 2"

-"Si eres un friki obsesionado conmigo que consiguió mi teléfono por error, marca 3"

-"Si estas nostálgico por aquellos buenos días en los que se podía hablar con una persona en lugar de una contestadora inútil, oprime 4"

-"Y si eres Chico Bestia buscándome desesperadamente para contarme un chiste idiota como el de Superman, no marques nada y déjame en paz, estoy ocupada comprando brasieres idiota ¬¬"

……………Bip……………..Bip……………..Bip………….

Chico Bestia colgó el teléfono con furia

--¡Ahhh maldita ¬¬x! ¿¡Como tiene tiempo para grabar estos mensajes y no para contestarme una llamada!?—Venita palpitando-- No necesito de Raven, puedo salir justo ahora y encontrar a alguien igual de sexy que ella—Beast man corría enérgicamente hacia la puerta con tal de cumplir sus planes…. Cuando a la mitad se detiene_— "Acabo de pensar que Raven es sexy O.Ó"_

Ok esto ya no estaba bien, tenía que olvidarse de toda esa bola de Garfieldeses, después de todo, se refería a Raven la mujer más fría, insensible y rara de todo el cosmos, si, la malvada ni siquiera lo dejaba entrar a su habitación…

Ohhh destellos de luz…su habitación ¿Hace cuanto que no entraba? Ese santuario secreto

--_"Mmm podría entrar justo ahora que no está" "Ahhh pero que estoy pensando! Rae me matara si sabe que entre a su habitación"—_Se fijo en el reloj….Seguro Star entretendría un buen rato a Raven.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Star ya me harte de todo esto ¬¬--Se quejaba la "gema" con su amiga que estaba formada en una fila con unas 200 viejas más que esperaban su turno para entrar a la tienda de "El Chocolate del Amor"

--Ya no tocara algún día amiga Raven ^_^--Contesto la pelirroja con optimismo

--Mmmmph ¬¬ _"Bueno no mentí del todo con eso de que Star si le iba a comprar algo a Robin"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sip, estaba decidido, entraría a la zona prohibida, ¡eso haría! Pero primero debía ir al baño, no quería mojar los pantalones por cualquier cosa aterradora que pudiera tener la hija de Trigon.

Y allí estaba él, fuera de la puerta de la habitación que rezaba "Raven" escrito, un poco nervioso (No demasiado noooo, Chico Bestia no es nada cobarde, que no los confunda su actitud en "El miedo mismo"¡mal pensados!) se transformo en una mosca para atravesar la puerta (Bien, pudo haberla tirado ¬¬, ya ven que parece de cartón la puerta de Raven, todo mundo la derrumba xD) pero esto era una misión secreta y una vez dentro y haberse des transformado no podía creer que estaba allí……otra vez

Internamente se moría de emoción

La oscuridad, los libros, la cama, las esculturas de las mascaras de teatro y de cuervos, las repisas, las velas, las vasijas, las lámparas redondas, el baúl de Malchior, todo, en el territorio de ella, era aterrador, no mucho más que Bush en chones, pero eso le encantaba (La habitación, no Bush en chones ¡Mal pensados!)

Se recostó en la cama para relajarse, era tan cómoda

--_"Cielos, toda la habitación huele a ella….¿Que perfume usara Raven?"—_Mentalizaba mientras se recostaba en la almohada, poco a poco se reincorporo para seguir inspeccionando como Sherlock , pero mientras se levantaba se tropezó con algo.

--¿Un baúl?—Lentamente lo abrió y el contenido….no le gusto Ò.Ó--¡¿Malchior?!—Efectivamente, el libro blanco del dragón/hechicero traidor (Porque para Chico Bestia, Malchior, si era traidor, Terra noooo) estaba allí dentro—Me pregunto… ¿Qué habrá platicado este bastardo con Raven? ¬¬

**------------------------------Imaginación de Chico Bestia de off a on------------------------------------------------**

**Raven:** Malchior amado, me pasas un pedazo de papel, traigo gripa y no hay papel

--------------------------Errrr, escena imaginativa celosa equivocada-----------------------------------------------

**Raven:** Malchior amado, ¿Verdad que Chico Bestia es un total imbécil?

**Malchior:** Si, mi dulce Raven, por eso deberías quedarte mejor con el guapo hechicero de papel que te engaña con el diccionario.

**Raven: **¡Oh Malchior! ¡Que sexy!

**---------------------------------Imaginación de Chico Bestia de on a off---------------------------------------------**

--Grrr, ya me imagino la bola de cosas que ese bastardo le ha de haber dicho a Raven de mi ¬¬ debería quemarlo ya que estoy aquí….. Bueno eso luego—Cerro el baúl de golpe—Ahora ¿En que estaba? ¡Ah sí! ¿Qué esconderá Raven que no quiere que veamos o.O

Y ustedes lectores titánicos y titánicas somos testigos de lo curioso y metiche que puede ser Chico Bestia respecto a Raven a tal punto de voltear en una milésima de segundo a la velocidad de la luz toda la habitación de Raven como un pirata buscando un tesoro o Robin a Slade.

Pero nada, las estatuillas, los estantes, sus cajones de ropa, las cartas en otros idiomas, su cama, sus baúles, su librero (Libros no incluidos), todo ya lo había revisado como loco, con la ya gastada esperanza de al menos encontrarse con una maldita foto de Robin, pero nada, todo era como ya lo había esperado, no había nada sorprendente como la primera vez.

--¡Ahhh! Viejo, ¿Qué tendrá Raven que no quiere mostrarme?—Se deprimió el ojiverde sentado en el suelo—Ya estoy cansado, ¡Lo he revisado todo!—Decía al colapso pero….oh destellos de luz: "El armario"—O.O—Claro ¿Cómo había esperado que Raven dejara al expuesto todas sus cosas secretas después de que "El" hubiera hecho pedacitos su espejo la ultima vez— _"Su ropa esta en los cajones, sé que no la tiene allí, es el único lugar que me falta, tiene que tener algo allí"—_

Y como armario que lleva a Narnia, Chico Bestia se incorporo como tal psicópata para abrir dicho armario pero casi por obra del destino, en cuanto abrió la puerta, cierto "objeto" le dio de lleno en toda la cabeza y no, no le dejo chichón, porque el "objeto" era suave y además, ese "objeto" él lo reconoció al instante.

Un pollo, enorme, deforme, blanco, rechoncho y alegre lo había atacado al instante y ya en el suelo, el lo recogió.

--O.O ella…¿Todavía tiene esto?—Lo miraba fascinado— Pensé que lo odiaba pero hasta se regreso por el—Se sonrió a si mismo--¿Qué mas tendrá allá arriba?—Se pregunto mirando al estante de arriba del armario emocionado, pero no alcanzaba a ver por su estatura, gracias a esto estaba el baúl de Malchior al que se subió

Malchior dentro del baúl: Nooooooouuuu dolooor, bájate T.T

Y una vez allí, descubrió que tenía:

Fotos, montones de ellas, de todos los titanes, de Starfire, Cyborg, Robin, titanes honorarios y de él. Todo estaba vulgarmente acomodado como altar de día de muertos, junto a cosas que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños, navidad, año nuevo. Y justo en el centro, estaba una posesión que parecía importante para ella: Era su moneda.

Corazón de abuelita de off a on

--_"Maldita Raven, si tienes corazón, solo te haces la que no :) y nos escondes en tu armario ¬¬"—_De alguna forma, todo eso lo hinchaba por dentro, se bajo del baúl, tenía que largarse de allí.

Oh pero endemoniado destino.

Si arriba estaban todos los buenos recuerdos con los titanes, abajo estaban todos los objetos raros, peligrosos y oscuritos que no quería que encontraran en su habitación y si sabemos de la suerte de Chico Bestia, sabremos de cuando el pobre resbalo del cofre de Malchior. Y dio a parar a la parte de abajo con cierto amuleto con la marca de una "S".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oscuridad infinita era justo lo que ahora veía, antes de encontrarse con cientos de cuervos que ahora salían del armario. Uno de ellos hizo pedazos la puerta.

Temor…Sus padres muriendo………El abusivo de Nicholas Galtry………La muerte de Terra…..La Bestia Interna……..El Fin del Mundo

¿Qué pasaba? Su respiración se había cortado, se estaba ahogando, tenía que salir de allí.

--¿Cyborg?—Llamo a la silueta de su amigo, quien le daba la espalda

--¿Para qué te despertaste? Estabas mejor muerto…

--¿Qué?—No daba crédito a lo que oía

Le dolía la cabeza, la visión continuaba pero no podía concentrarse.

Solo sabía que estaban los titanes allí y que sea lo que sea que le estuvieran diciendo, le dolía mucho.

Todo pasaba como imágenes de una pesadilla. Sentía que su piel le quemaba y ni siquiera sabía porque….La habitación se estaba quemando…

Raven, fue lo último en lo que pensó, antes de sentirse muerto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Chico Bestia…..—Esa voz el la conocía

--Shhh, creo que está despertando

--Ohh ¿Creen que nuestro amigo se encuentre bien?

Esos ojos violetas….fue lo primero con lo que se encontró al abrir los ojos

--¿Raven?—Fue lo único que pronuncio mientras se levantaba lentamente, estaba en su habitación--¿Chicos?—No solo Raven, tanto Cyborg como Starfire ya habían regresado--¿Están bien?—Pregunto—_"¿Me quede dormido?"_

Raven callaba, parecía preocupada

--Hombre, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tu estas bien?—Esa era la voz de su mejor amigo

--Si, eso creo, sentí algo muy raro al tocar eso…--Señalo al amuleto

--Amigo ¿Qué sucedió?—Pregunto la titán interestelar

--Pues, estaba todo bien, estaba en la habitación y me atacaron pollitos kun fu, jaja y además…—Bromeo el chico, completamente recuperado—¿Raven?--El chico se dirigió repentinamente a ella, dejando incompleta la frase con la que le contestaba y le bromeaba a la extraterrestre, pero le llamo la atención que la chica oscura ni se movía pasmada.

--Chico Bestia…

La chica cuervo se agacho nuevamente a su altura, mirándolo a los ojos, parecían llenos de sentimientos, sentía su pequeña mano recorrer su pecho suavemente de una manera delicada…

--¡¡¡¡IDIOTA!!!! Ò.Ó

--¿Eh?—Raven sacudía al chico, ahora nada delicadamente de la camisa con furia.—Rae ¡Ah! ¡¡¡Detenteeeee!!!—Lo ahogaba,estaba siendo estrangulado con amor.

--¡¡¡¡TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO ENTRES A MI HABITACION!!! ¡¡¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!!! ¡¡¡ESTABA MUY PREO… "CONSTERNADA" PORQUE NO VOLVIAS EN SI, ESTUPIDO!!!

--Raven, ¿Por qué dices "**consternada"** en lugar de preocupada para que Bestita no entienda?

--Muérete Cyborg ¬¬ Estoy hablando en serio—Se defendió de la acusación del mitad androide—Y TU—Ya sabemos a quién se dirigió ;)—¿CUANDO ME EMPEZARAS A HACER CASO? ¡MALDICION! SI DIGO QUE "NO" NO LO DIGO EN BROMA ¬¬X

--Lo siento Rae—Cyborg y Starfire mejor se fueron, para dejar la conversación matrimonial de la pareja del Yin Yang, no vaya a ser que Raven también les pega a ellos que no hicieron nada o.O—pero es que…

--¡Es que nada! ¡Ah! ¬¬—Fue la última expresión antes de ayudarle a levantarse rendida

Aun a pesar de todo, Raven en pleno complejo de monja, lo acompaño a hasta su habitación, poco a poco se fue relajando pero…

--Y….—Comenzó el, mientras llegaban a su cuarto

--Y……?

--¿De verdad estabas preocupada por mi?

--O.O tengo sueño, me voy a mi cuarto—Fue lo único que le dijo Raven, antes de convertirse en una sombra he irse a su habitación como pudo.

--¿Como pude pensar que eras una "Conocida" Raven?-- Se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa antes de entrar a su cuarto con ganas de dormir

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Referencias:**

Nevermore--_¿Y…. de veras somos amigos?"_,

The Beast Withing--"Beast man corría enérgicamente hacia la puerta con tal de cumplir sus planes" "Beast Dude se paralizo"

"Aftershock—"……..La muerte de Terra……."

The End—"…….El Fin del mundo………….."

Spellbound—"Efectivamente, el libro blanco del dragón/hechicero traidor"

Doom Patrol #100—"…….El abusivo de Nicholas Galtry….."

TTG #4 My Crummy Valentine—"¿Por qué no invitas a Goth amiga?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al fin xD capitulo finish, escribi mas o.O jaja en el siguiente profundizare más acerca de lo que vio Chico Bestia en la habitación de Raven xD, Opinen, ¿Qué le falta? ¿Qué le sobra? xP

**Nacho:** Abandonado no esta xD, y sobre la pregunta sobre Tara Markov(Se me hizo re-interesante que me hablaras por nombres de comic x) no creo que aparezca, no en este fic, quizás en otro, pero en este, solo mencionada o quizás vista de lejos jeje, pero nada importante u.u, la verdad aun no sé cómo manejar a Terra, jaja, no podría decir que es mi personaje favorito, saludos!

**Raven Sakura**: Saludos a Black también (Me leí el perfil!, no entendía bien jajaja) y a ti Raven Sakura, por supuesto :)

**Coockie**: jaja, bueno, ya te deje ir a dormir un poco creo xP, es cierto que fanfiction está lleno de RxR, jaja, yo no lo odio, pero tampoco escribiría de ellos o algo, simplemente me es indiferente, creo que de gustos hay de todo ¿No? Que bueno que te guste el fanfic y te saque una sonrisa :)

**Lobo Hibiky**: Yay, claro que no le molesta pero le han de doler las caídas jajaja xD

**Anónimo:** Yay, continuación hecha XD, pobre Chico bestia, sufrirá con mi semana del mal x)

**Soile94**: ¿El mejor? Me va dar ataque de vanidad xD que bueno que te guste tan así O.O, me siento alagada, espero que hayas disfrutado esta parte, ojala y lo pueda continuar más pronto, saludos! ¡RaexBB 4 ever!

**Angel red**: Yo pienso lo mismo según Rae, creo que si le molestara del todo le pegaría o lo regañaría jajaja, pero ella es como de perfil ante todo y le manda un ¬¬x ja pero no seeee, recuerdo que Rob Hoegee(Escritor de capítulos de la serie) había dicho que Rae le pega a Chico Bestia con amor jaja xD osea que de cualquier modo rockea! Que bueno que disfrutaras la noticia, hay mas detalles sobre eso, pero no se, dicen que por el momento son rumores y como que no quieren que salgan a la luz porque unos de la serie dicen que no y otros que si xD como que todavía se la están pensando, también dicen que probablemente lo saquen como una nueva serie, como Liga de la justicia ilimitada o Ben 10 fuerza alienígena, jaja pero todo es tan confuso, la noticia aun no está muy difundida, menos en comunidades en español, creo, pero que digo? Hace décadas que no entro a foros en español!, entraría en mas detalles, pero fanfiction quizás no es el lugar correcto, saludos!.

**DDDDDDD (RAExBB)**: Pues para animarse a postear las dos, yo diría que si son buenas hermanas, ya soñaría con tener yo esa comunicación con la mia xD, aunque tengan gustos tan diferentes y sobre la pregunta: ¿Qué es WTF? Jaja, bueno, las siglas vienen en ingles, no es WOW, TE ves FEA xD, es como decir, ¿Qué carajo? ¿Qué Rayos? ¿Qué demonios? Jaja, continuación hecha, ojala y la sigan aun :), saludos de Broo-Chan!

**REMULA BLACK:**¿Por dónde te aviso? Ó.Ò continuación hecha xD que bueno que te haya gustado, también quería agradecerte, por ser la primera en agregarme a sus autores favoritos :) me alegro mucho, saludos!


	4. Miercoles:Deja Vu

**~~~~~~~~¿Por qué ella?~~~~~~~~ Capitulo 4 ~~~~~~~~Miércoles:**** Déjà vu**

Era un día como cualquier otro, algo **muy raro**, ya que siempre sus días o al menos esta semana Bro-chanera era una total porquería, el iba caminando, dirigiéndose al living, hacia la televisión como un buen Chico Bestia normal, como todas las mañanas, justo en donde encontró en el sillón, a una chica de ojos violáceos, la cual miraba su libro muy entretenida

--¡Hey Rae!—Fue el llamado animal del verde

--……¬¬--Mirada fría patentizada por Raven y el Copyright (Que es más bien el Copyleft, ya que siempre se les van la mercancía de los titanes versión pirata.)

--Oh vamooos, no me digas que sigues enojada porque ayer entre a tu cuarto

--….¿Tengo que responder? ¬¬--¿Faltan explicaciones?

--Ahhh ya perdóname de una vez, siempre terminas haciéndolo, anda, te voy a contar un chiste que te va a hacer rodar en el suelo de la risa.

--Mmmm ¬¬ mejor no

--Te aguantas y lo escuchas xD—Contesto con una risa, tratando de controlar el temperamento de su amiga—Esta una esposa con su marido y le dice "Paco que felices éramos hace 15 años ^_^" "Pues sí, ni nos conocíamos ¬¬" jajajaja xD—No paraba de reírse de su estúpido chiste, al igual que Raven como siempre.

--¬¬x--Ok, Raven no se reía, como siempre—Por Azar, ese chiste te hace llorar de lo malo que esta—Fue su animada respuesta

--Ahhh ya acontentate—Le exigió de buena manera

--Estoy contenta, ¿No notas mi intensa alegría? ¬¬

--No…

--Eso era un sarcasmo idiota ¬¬x

--No les digas idiotas a tus sarcasmos—Le respondió el

--Mmmmph ¬¬ te lo decía a ti

--Ahhhh…………Dame un abrazo—Le exigió lanzándose de repente, como siempre solía hacerlo cuando detenían o no detenían a un villano(o al Dr. Luz)

--¡Oye no!—Se defendía la chica—Quítate, maldito ensimoso, quítate—Le exigía en el sillón peleando por ser libre

--No, no hasta que me digas: "Chico Bestia guapo adorado, te perdono por haber entrado a mi habitación y haber visto tus fotografías"—Le "Sugirió"(O amenazo) aferrándose más.

--Olvídalo, bájate, quítate idiota—Hey alto—¡Viste mis cosas! Ò.Ó—uy, eso lo cambiaba todo, lo mataba, ya perjuraba que lo mataba—Te mato. Te perjuro que te mato si las viste--¿Qué decía yo?

--Ahhh Rae ya relájate—Le exigía a tono.

--Nunca-- seguían peleándose en el sillón.—¡Chico Bestia ya quítate!

Y si, fue en una de sus piruetas titaniguescas cuando a Chico Bestia se le ocurrió caerse del sillón jalándose a Raven con él.

Cayendo cómodamente en el suelo acolchonadito de pavimento duro. Ella sobre el…hey alto…….¿dijimos?……**¿¡SOBRE EL!?**

**-- =///= --**No quería abrir los ojos, sabía exactamente lo que acababa de pasar, pero se armo de valor después de un rato—Ehhh….¿Raven?—Pronuncio lentamente completamente avergonzado.

--…….¬¬ ¿Si?—Le respondió sarcásticamente sin mover ninguna parte de su humanidad del joven sobre el que reposaba

--¿Podrías bajarte?—Aventuro apenado a morir

--Pero si ya estamos abajo "genio" ¬¬--Raven no lucia ni con pisca de nervios

--¡SABES A LO QUE ME REFIERO! Ò///Ó—Le contesto de buena gana, molesto por su tranquilidad

……………..……Silencio………………………

…………………………………..

…………………

…..

.

--**¿Te molesta?—**Oh no, esto ya no estaba bien, "el" ya se había dirigido a "ella" de esa forma antes ¿Se estaba vengando? Ohh no….. ¿Y si no? Su voz sonaba comenzaba ya a sonar tan…._sexy_--¿Qué al gran Beast man le da miedo una _"Rara"_?—Continuo con el mismísimo tono

--"_¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! SIIIIIIII O///O"_—Oh no, sus labios se estaban acercando--¿Rae? No, no…. _"No te detengas"—_Pensó internamente el chico cuando después de los nervios, entro en contacto.

Endemoniado paraíso, esto sí que jamás se lo imagino, labios, eran tan suaves, el beso, ¡Lo había besado! Que decir era bastante lento y tranquilo, pero porque negarlo:_**Intenso**__._ No podía dejar de sentir toques eléctricos en todo el cuerpo y el que pensaba que ella no sabía nada de eso O.. Raven comenzaba a profundizarlo todo, de un labio al otro, disfrutando cada textura de ellos, todo a ojos cerrados. Y él no podía sentirse más agradecido.

Hasta que paso….y se acabo.

--Idiota….

--Raven….—Su voz era más un suspiro que una palabra

--Chico Bestia yo…..tengo que decirte algo—Le respondía mirándolo a los ojos—Yo….

~~~~Clickiki~~~~~Clickiki~~~~~Clickiki~~~~Clickiki~~~~~Clickiki~~~~~Clickiki~~~~Clickiki~~~~~Clickiki~~~~~Clickiki~~~~~~~

no

No

No!

¡No!

**¡NO!**

¡Condenado, desgraciado, malvado, estúpido, maldito y "endemoniado" despertador!

--No, no, no, no, ¡NO!—Presionaba la almohada en su cabeza buscando el sueño otra vez con desesperación.

¿Por qué? Malvado destino, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía esa necesidad de despertarlo? Despertarlo a ese Sádico, Intermedio y "Soñador" **Miércoles**.

--Ahhh ¿Por qué?—Le dijo al apenado despertador que ya presentía su muerte lenta y cruel a futuro O.O mientras él, se levantaba para apagar a ese estúpido aparato—Estaba "soñando" con Raven despertador idiota—Le reclamo. Heeeeeey, alto allí…… **¡¡¡****RAVEN****!!! O.O **Como estaba eso que_ "soñando" ¬¬—_Más bien era una pesadilla ¬¬--Trataba desesperadamente de auto convencerse—Ja si claro, yo y Raven, disfrutando de un be….—No pudo terminar la palabra y yo de metiche les digo que "Beso" era lo que iba a decir pero no pudo—Eso sí que fue un mal sueño

"Se dijo al fin dispuesto a buscar más aventuras……."

Ok, eso sí es una vil mentira.

"Se dijo al fin dispuesto a buscar más desgracias"

Tampoco es cierto, menti denuevo

"Se dijo al fin indispuesto  hacia las desgracias y calamidades que la semana del mal, ya le tenía bien calientitas"

Eso es lo correcto

Aun era temprano, en el desayunador Cyborg y Raven estaban en la cocina esperando a los demás, sentados en el comedor, dispuestos a desayunar

Bssss……bsssss……..bsssss……mosca con música de fondo estresante

--Estúpida mosca ¬¬--Se quejo Raven mientras mataba de un manotazo a la incauta que caía lista para su funeral

--Raven……. ¡Ese era Chico Bestia O.O!

--¡Ahh!—¡Despertó de golpe!—NOOOO ¡¡¡Chico Bestia!!!

--¿Mande Raven?—El Changeling iba entrando apenas hacia la cocina

--Jajajajajajajaja xD—Al titán de acero le daba una ataque robótico

--Vete al infierno Cyborg ¬¬--lo regaño la gótica que ya hasta se había parado de su asiento para aplicarle primeros auxilios a la mosca ingrata.

--Debiste ver tu cara—Voz de "consternado"--¡Noooo Chico Bestia! Nooo, no te mueras, ¡No te he dicho cuanto te amo!

--Yo no dije "eso" _idiota_ ¬¬x—Mirada de asesina serial incluida

--Ehhh…¿Hola?—Saludo el titán menor no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaban

--Hola "B"—Lo saludo su mejor amigo con una sonrisa

--Hola Chico Bestia—La respuesta de Raven no fue la más animada del mundo, pero lo helo de inmediato

--Ehhh…Hola Rae—No quería mirarla, todavía se acordaba del más estúpido de sus sueños--¿Qué cuentan?—Chico Bestia preguneitor de off a on

--Estábamos decidiendo que desayunar mientras los esperábamos—Contesto el mayor

--¿Star y Robin aun no se despiertan?—Pregunta el menor

--No…………..no creerán que….

--No Cyborg ¬¬--Lo cayo Raven, no quería adivinar lo que sea que les fuera a insinuar—Robin está en el cuarto del crimen haciendo una investigación para encontrar a Jhonny Rancid y Starfire se quedo regando las flores

--¿Tenemos flores?

--No, pero Starfire no lo sabe—Explico la dama obscura, mientras se preguntaban qué era eso que Starfire creía que eran flores

--Ahh man…ya quiero comer T.T—Se quejo el titán de acero

--Buenos Scknotgarts amigos—Saludo con inmensa alegría la princesa de Tamaran al aparecer como por arte de magia.

--Buenos días Star—La saludaron de regreso Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Raven

--Me traje a Robin ^_^--Anuncio jalando a Robin de la capa, el cual había sido traído voluntariamente a fuerzas al comedor

--Hola ¬¬--Saludo un líder de mala gana porque no lo dejaron seguir con su investigación en la computadora como niño fresa con compu nueva

--¿Qué vamos a desayunar?—Pregunto la pelirroja

--Eso estábamos decidiendo—Aclaro el mitad maquina

--¡Yo cocino!—"Ofreció" amablemente Chico Bestia dirigiéndose a la cocina silbando

--Ahhh no—Dijo Cyborg jalándoselo de un tirón con facilidad—No pienso comer tofu otra vez ¬¬ mejor "yo" cocino

--Viejo no, yo me ofrecí primero que tu—Le reclamo el más joven

--Pues yo preparare mi Golforg extremo

--¡No!—Respondieron ambos al unisonó—Mejor veneno ¬¬--Agrego Cyborg al final

--Star no te…….

--Como si tus hamburguesas de pan de Carne de ayer hubieran sido mejor Cyborg Ò.Ó

--…….enojes o.O—Fue la frase que llego tarde de su novio Robin, ya que ahora los 3 cocineros de la torre discutían una bola de cosas que pronto dejaron de tratarse de comida.

--¡Si viejo y es por eso que necesitas calzones metálicos porque si no…..

--¡BASTA!—Fue la paciente petición de la gótica a la que todos pusieron atención con una cara sugerente a la del Dr. Luz en Nevermore O.O—Se salieron completamente del tema

--Raven tiene razón—Concordó el pelinegro-- vamos titanes, podemos arreglar esto como adultos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--¡Piedra, papel o tijera!—Fue la madura propuesta con la que los 5 superhéroes decidían al cocinero de hoy.

Resultados:

Robin: Piedra

Starfire: Piedra

Cyborg: Piedra

C. Bestia: Piedra

Raven: "Papel"

Destino: "¡Joder!"

Ding, tenemos una no-ganadora

--¡Noooooooooo!—Fue la cortes respuesta de los caballeros del equipo

--¡Siiiiiiiii!-Fue la alegre respuesta de la Tamaraneana del equipo

--¿Star tú de qué lado estas? ¬¬--Le pregunto el metamorfo

--Pues es que a mi si me gusta la comida de Raven…..—Contesto con pena la extraterrestre, recordando la última vez que ella cocino

--Mmmmmm ¬¬ ¿No puedo ceder mi derecho a alguien más?—Sugirió la chef ya que ni ella quería cocinar

--Si se lo pasas a Chico Bestia admites abiertamente que te gusta—Amenazo **¡digo! **advirtió el androide

--No, pues mejor cocino Cyborg ¬¬x—Cedió la encapuchada mientras una nube traviesa se formaba en su cabeza con ideas de huracán

Yeah y aquí estamos

Raven vs Los Waffles: ¡Raund Guon!

--Estúpidos Waffles—Se queja la chica obscura, de repente todo se quema y se muere el desayuno

Raven vs Los Waffles: ¡Raund Tu!

--Estúpidos Waffles—De repente todo explota y los waffles caen cómodamente al suelo como paracaídas con una sonrisa

Raven vs Los Waffles: Raund Tri

--¡Estúpido desayuno!—Anuncio, antes de atacar con un waffle volador al joven bestia--¡Ya estoy harta! ¡No se cocinar!—Se sentó en la silla admitiendo su derrota, ya que los mojes de Azarath bien le pudieron enseñar a controlar su empatía pero no a prender una maldita estufa.

--Ya Rae, ya está bien—Le dijo el chico de orejas puntiagudas intentando levantarle el animo

--Si, si,si—Asentian mecánicamente los titanes restantes en un intento desesperado por no herir sus no-sentimientos(Y de que Raven no les volara la cabeza con uno de sus waffles asesinos) para empezar a comer…… ok, eso fue una vil mentira, comenzaron a darle TODO a Starfire que era la única que lo disfrutaba con un frasco de mostaza mientras Raven estaban en una esquina del living(inundado, por la nube depresiva) toda deprimida.

--Animo amiga Raven n_n-- intentaba animarla la princesa de Tamaran con una sonrisa—No estés triste ¡Yo creo que el desayuno estuvo estupendo!

--¡Es por eso por lo que estoy triste Star!—Se justifico la chica de cabellos lavanda desde su posición fetal mientras la pelirroja ponía una mueca de compasión.—Gracias Star, creo que iré al mercado, tengo que reponer todo lo que me gaste en tres no-rondas de panqueques ¬¬--le finalizo dispuesta a salir de la torre, obteniendo compostura. Y ya en la sala

--¡Hey Rae!—Le grito el cuentachistes--¿A dónde vas?—Le pregunto notando que iba a salir

--Mmmmm Chico Bestia, voy al super….

--Pero íbamos a ver una película O.O! ¿No pensaras dejarme solo otra vez aquí verdad?

--Oye la veremos en la noche—Se excuso la mujer de las sombras

--Ahhh, entiendo u.u—Raven noto que se veía deprimido—entonces, hasta tarde….—Dijo dándose la vuelta

--Oye no, espera…._"Debo estar volviéndome muuuuy loca ¬¬"—_Comenzó la chica-- ¿No quieres ir conmigo?—Le pregunto de repente

--…………….O.O—Ok, esto era oficialmente nuevo--¿Hablas enserio? ¿Me estas invitando a mi?

--Pues si…. ¬¬u

--¿A mí? ¿Solos tú y yo? ¿Sin Robin? *---*

--Oye, solo vamos al supermercado O.O—La cara de Chico Bestia la empezaba a poner nerviosa

--¡Yahoo!—Promoción web ;D--¡Si voy!—Dijo antes de lanzarse y abrazarla mientras la tiraba al suelo, para variar ¬¬

--Mmmmmph ¬¬x quítate antes de que me arrepienta _"O llegue Cyborg con su estúpida cámara"_—Le advirtió desde el suelo

Y allí iban, ambos por la ciudad, caminando tranquilamente mientras Chico Bestia no dejaba de dar saltos de alegría mientras silbaba

--Ya cálmate, actúas como si Terra te hubiera dado un puñetazo o estuvieras en una cita

--¡No!—A Chico Bestia lo asusto esa idea—No es una "cita" es una "No-cita"

--¿Por qué te sorprendes?, hemos ido al supermercado juntos ya bastantes veces

--Si Raven pero aquellas veces he sido "yo" el que te invita (y obliga) a venir.—Aclaro el joven—El hecho de que me comiences a invitar es señal de que comienzo a agradarte x)

--Mmmmm ¬¬--Raven no supo cómo dar una respuesta "fría" que no fuera "honesta"

--¿Te cuento un chiste?—Le decía en el camino

--………..No creo

--Anda te va a gustar—le dijo intentando convencerla

--Mmmm, está bien—cedió sin discutir

--Ok. Esta una pareja en un coche y de repente discuten— ¿Por qué me suena? O.o—Entonces pasan por un chiquero y ella le dice "¿Serán parientes tuyos?" y el dice"Si, son mis suegros" jajajaja XD—Jajaja no dejaba de reírse internamente solo de su propio chiste, bastaba con imaginarse a Suegrito Trigon en tal posición—_"Hey alto, ¡Trigon __**no**__ es mi suegro! O.O"_

--Vas de mal a peor ¬¬--Le dijo con indiferencia la chica

--Ahh no es posible, ese estuvo buenísimo—Afirmaba el chico—Algún día te hare reír Raven

--Un día muy pero muy lejano ¬¬--Agrego de mala gana

--¿Y qué vamos a comprar?—El camino iba a ser muuuuuy largo

--Harina y leche, la mate toda por mis pésimos conocimientos "gastronómicos" ¬¬

--¿Gastronómicos? ¿De Gases astronómicos O.o?

--No—Raven se puso una mano en la cara de frustración. No podía ser que hubiera alguien tan estúpido—Me refiero a mis pobres conocimientos "Culinarios"—se corrigio

--¿Culinarios? De Urinarios y…

--Olvídalo ¬¬--La no-cultura de Chico Bestia terminaría matando y descuartizando su paciencia de monja—Me refiero a que soy pésima cocinando

--Ahhhh—expreso comprendiendo al fin—Vamos Rae, pero que importa, no cocinaras bien pero eres excelente en otras cosas—Intento animarla

--¿A Si? ¿Cómo en qué? ¿Destruir el mundo? ¬¬

--No digas eso, tienes muchas cualidades—Le respondió mientras Raven ponía una cara impaciente de "Que especifico idiota"—Ok, me refiero a que no sabes cocinar, pero lejos de eso tienes muchas cualidades, eres inteligente, poderosa, honesta, leal, original, grandiosa, humilde, misteriosa, hermosa……

--¡O.O!—Ok, eso no esperaba escuchar--¡Her…Her… ¿Qué dijiste al final?!—Esa era la palabra con la que Malchior un día se había dirigido a ella

--¡Ahhh! O///O—Dio un grito de impresión, había dicho más de la cuenta O.O—Mira, alla está el supermercado ¡Vamos!—Contesto en pose heroica, desesperado por cambiar de tema apretando el paso como robot

--¡Espera Chico Bestia! Esa es la mercería—Dijo antes de seguirlo y dirigirlo al lugar correcto

En el supermercado de Jump City

--Mira Rae, allí está la harina—Le dijo animado apuntando al ingrediente

--Ohh, gracias—Le contesto torpemente mientras tomaba el sobre—Vamos a pagar—Aclaro fría mientras se dirigían a una larga fila mas instantánea que las Maruchan

--¿Toda esta gente es la fila?

--No, se formaron para detener la pared que se va a caer ¬¬--Contesto sarcástica la gótica antes de darle un merecido sape por idiota—Claro que esta es la fila idiota--¿Qué decía yo?

--Son $20 dólares—Les dijo la guapa asistente una vez que llegaron hasta allí

--¿20 dólares? ¿Qué no sabes quién soy?—Pregunto dándose importancia Beast Boy

--Puessss noo, son $25 dólares mejor

--¡¿Ah?! Pero estas hablando con el Hombre Bestia nena, de los Jóvenes titanes—Pose de galán

--Oh es cierto O.O, entonces son $30 dólares por favor

--¡¿Qué?!

--Aunque si me consigues el autógrafo de Robin, te lo puedo bajar a $23

--¡¿RE-QUE!? Ò.Ó—Su cara no podía parecer más estúpida

--Aquí tiene—Le pago Raven antes de que su "amigo" siguiera aumentando el precio, llevándose a su enfurecido acompañante de una oreja a rastras.

--¿Qué clase de chica es esa? Ò.Ó—Se quejaba ya fuera del supermercado—Mira que eso de subirme el precio--¿Pero qué…?—Ambos titanes se quedaron atónitos.

Todos los ciudadanos, que paseaban como idiotas por las calles, en vez de estar, eso, paseando por las calles como idiotas, estaban en el suelo, temblando en posición fetal como cualquier con Raven cerca.

--¿Qué Rayos paso aquí? ¿Raven que….? ¿Raven?—La muchacha ya no respondía, se había quedado estática desde su posición con cara de asustada y el no comprendía nada, de sus labios comenzó a notar que articulaba una palabra, una entrecortada

--"Pho…bia"—Pronuncio la chica obscura como advertencia mientras sudaba frio sin poderse mover. Chico Bestia volteo la mirada

Efectivamente, la villana, bruja, malvada de los sueños con pésimo sentido de la moda, estaba allí parada, complacida con el temor de los presentes con una sonrisa, fue cuando volteo cuando Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de esto y fue cuando volteo cuando también cayó en su trampa, en su pesadilla…… otra vez.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oscuridad infinita era justo lo que ahora veía, antes de encontrarse con cientos de cuervos que ahora salían del armario. Uno de ellos hizo pedazos la puerta.

Temor…Sus padres muriendo………El abusivo de Nicholas Galtry………La muerte de Terra…..La Bestia Interna……..El Fin del Mundo

¿Qué pasaba? Su respiración se había cortado, se estaba ahogando, tenía que salir de allí.

--¿Cyborg?—Llamo a la silueta de su amigo, quien le daba la espalda

--¿Para qué te despertaste? Estabas mejor muerto…

--¿Qué?—No daba crédito a lo que oía--¿Cyborg que dices?—No podía creerse tan crueles palabras.

--Le das un sentido muy importante a su vida—Esa era la voz de la Tamaraneana—Ni siquiera el infierno lo merecen, ninguna parte, nadie.

--Star…¿Por qué me están diciendo estoy chicos? ¿Dónde está Raven?

--Ja ¿Raven?—Se mofaba el líder del equipo—la chica de la que hablas ya no existe y si estuviera ¿Qué importa? ¿Qué le importarías?

--No, chicos—Volteo a verlos pasando de uno a otro sin creer nada

--Enfréntalo—les decían sus tres compañeros con una sonrisa maligna—Ella te odiaba

Le dolía la cabeza, no podía controlarse, no podía concentrarse.

Solo sabía que estaban los titanes allí y que sea lo que sea que le estuvieran diciendo, le dolía mucho.

Todo pasaba como imágenes de una pesadilla. Sentía que su piel le quemaba y ni siquiera sabía porque….La habitación se estaba quemando…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--BOOOOOO-YAAAAH—Fue el sonido de salvación y esperanza que apareció en ambas pesadillas cuando el mitad humano ataco de lleno a Phobia con un destellante rayo azul mientras Starbolts la atacaban desde el cielo y perdía la concentración sobre sus victimas

--Phobia, estas arrestada—le advirtió el petirrojo con una entrada triunfal junto a los titanes restantes antes de lanzarle una red del cinturón multiarmas, la cual esquivo dotada de sus habilidades villanescas

--Ja, están muy lentos titanes—Se rio de sus adversarios antes de comenzar a ejercer control en su mente.

--¡No!—Se quejaba Robin—Titanes, no se rindan—Comenzaba a darle jaqueca

--Mi cerebro solo es mitad orgánico—le dijo Cyborg incorporándose debilmente

--Entonces tendré que ejercer mas fuerza hacia ti, vamos, tienes mucho dolor dentro, fenómeno—le decía mientras recuerdos discriminatorios hacia su persona comenzaban a filtrarse por su cerebro androide y los titanes restantes, Starfire y Robin, estaban igual.

--…………..Azarath Metrion ¡Zinthos!—Conjuro la mujer de las sobras desde atrás en un intento por revertir los efectos de Phobia y ponerla en su contra

--¡Nooo!—Se quejaba la bruja—¡Alto! ¡AAAAHHH! ¡ Lord Hawkins!—rogo mientras visualizaba sus propios miedos de su hechizo invertido y caía rendida el suelo.

--…….Raven—Pronuncio Star antes de lanzarse a ayudarla a incorporarse—¿Estás bien?—Pregunto a pesar del obvio estado débil.

--Chico Bestia—Le indico, ya que a pesar de que el hechizo de la villana no tenia efecto, el joven seguía temblando en el suelo, todos se acercaron preocupados.

--Bestita….—Pronuncio su mejor amigo con un hilo de voz—Le hare un chequeo—agrego de manera madura mirando a los demás

--Chico Bestia—Era la voz de la Tamaraneana preocupada

Aun no despertaba

--Chico Bestia—lo llamo el líder de una manera firme, más parecida a un regaño

Raven solo lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, era demasiado su trauma. Los otros tres voltearon a verla.

--Chico Bestia—Pronuncio bajito después de un rato y el joven comenzó a abrir los ojos como invocado.

--¿Rae?—El aludido solo levantaba la mirada, completamente confundido, su pesadilla al fin había acabado, ella estaba allí, pero aun asi se atrevió a preguntar--¿Estás aquí?

--No, soy un maldito holograma ¬¬ ¿Pues qué crees?—Contesto desde su posición--¿Estás bien?—Le pregunto sin ningún toque sarcástico esta vez

--¿Tu lo estás?—Contesto mirándola a los ojos, como si el tiempo no pasara

Raven quiso _sonreír_, pero no lo hizo, se aguanto las ganas, como Cyborg se aguanto las suyas por hacer un comentario incomodo y se limito a asentir lentamente

--Ven Bestita—lo ayudaba a levantarse el mitad-maquina—Vamos a casa--  
Sugirio antes de que los cinco se metieran al auto directo a la Torre T y entregaran a Phobia a su nueva casa, adornada, con lindos, adorables y acolchonaditos barrotes de acero

--Y…………?—Comenzó el chico con interés hacia la gótica--¿Qué viste en tu sueño?

--Un fragmento, de mi pasado—Contesto con naturalidad, y después de un rato ella se decidió a preguntarle…--¿Y tú?

--¿Yo qué?

--¿Qué soñaste hoy?

--¿CUAL SUEÑO? O.O—pregunto traumatizado acordándose del de la mañana--¿¡YO NO SOÑE NADA EN LA MAÑANA!?-- ¿POR QUE PREGUNTAS? **¡¡¡¡¡NO TENIA ****NADA**** QUE VER CONTIGO!!!!**—Respondió completamente nervioso

--Me refiero a justo ahora ¬¬ era de lo que estábamos hablando genio, con Phobia…..—le aclaro para que su diminuto cerebro lo pudiera procesar

--Ahhh, pues vi lo mismo que en tu habitación ^_^--Dijo contento de que no hablara de fechas tempranas sin darse cuenta de lo que decía

--o.O ¿Eh? Que? ¡¿QUE VISTE EN MI HABITACION?! Ò.Ó—Pregunto más molesta que curiosa

--Pueeees nada, solo unas fotos y las cosas en tu armario

--En "mi" armario O.O—A Raven estaba que le daba un paro--¿Q-Q-Quieres decir? Que viste la puerta o.O

--Pues claro Raven, sino como esperabas que abriera el armario ¬¬

--Nooo gran imbécil Ò.Ó hablo de la puerta "dentro" del armario—Contesto mientras la Red Raven amenazaba con dar una visita—en la parte de abajo

--¿Había otra puerta adentro? o.O—Pregunto más curioso que nunca

--Ufff—Raven suspiro aliviada—No, olvidalo, esta bien asi

--Bueno—Le dio una sonrisa mientras guardaban silencio—Pero no sabes como me asustaron los cuervos de ojos rojos que salieron, malditas cosas raras guardas ^_^

--O.O _"¿Cuervos de…… ojos rojos?"—_Puff, el alivio de Raven se esfumo, desapareció, se suicido, se destruyo, dejo de existir, fin, finito--¿Q-QUEEEEEEEEE?—Rabia estaba de vuelta

--¿Raven?—Pregunto mientras veía como su amiga se tomaba la cara moviéndose desesperadamente en el cinturón de seguridad del auto T.

--ERES….ERES—Sus palabras eran lentas, cargadas de enojo—¡¡¡¿ERES IMBECIL O QUEEEE?!!!—lo regaño roja de ira—COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE VALGA UN COMINO CUANDO TE DIGO QUE NO TE METAS CON MIS COSAS—Continuaba su monologo--¿SABES EN LO QUE NOS ACABAS DE METER GRAAAN IDIOTA? Ò.Ó—lo regañaba sin parar y Chico Bestia solo la veía raro con cara de asustado

--……¿Algo malo?—Se atrevió a decir el incauto, Robin, Star y Cyborg no querían meterse en la conversación de pareja, capaz que también les tocaba regaño.

--AHHHHH—Raven se paso las manos a su cara, controlando su temperamento sin dirigirle una palabra más en todo el camino al verde imbécil ese.

Era de noche, los titanes estaban en la torre T y el no iba a desaprovechar lo que le dijo Raven, ella le dijo que verían una película en la noche, justo cuando intento abandonarlo de nuevo, pero no estaba seguro, era consciente de que seguro seguía enojada, quizás no debería molestarla, el como buen Chico Bestia que era debía portarse bien, pero se dirigió al living una vez más, como un buen Chico Bestia normal y no pudo evitarse dejar sorprender, cuando vio a su amiga sentada en la sala, como si lo estuviera esperando.

--¡Hey Rae!—Fue el llamado animal del verde

--……¬¬--Fue su mirada fría, dirigida una vez más.

--Oh vamooos, no me digas que sigues enojada por lo de tu habitación

--….¿Tengo que responder? ¬¬--¿Faltan explicaciones?

--Ahhh ya perdóname de una vez, siempre terminas haciéndolo, anda, te voy a contar un chiste que te va a hacer rodar en el suelo de la risa.

--Mmmm ¬¬ mejor no

--Te aguantas y lo escuchas xD—Contesto con una risa, tratando de controlar el temperamento de su amiga—Esta una esposa con su marido y le dice "Paco que felices éramos hace 15 años ^_^" "Pues sí, ni nos conocíamos ¬¬" jajajaja xD—No paraba de reírse de su estúpido chiste, al igual que Raven como siempre.

--¬¬x--Ok, Raven no se reía, como siempre—Por Azar, ese chiste te hace llorar de lo malo que esta—Fue su animada respuesta

Hey, alto allí, esto ya lo había vivido

--O.O _"Esto, ya me lo había dicho ella antes, me pregunto si…." _Ahh ya conténtate, vamos—Le exigió de buena manera, esperando su respuesta

--Estoy contenta, ¿No notas mi intensa alegría? ¬¬--No, no, no, no, no, esto no podía ser, esto no lo vivio hace mucho, ¡lo vivio en la mañana! Solo que ahora era de noche…..Desgraciado sueño O.O, estaba viviendo un deja vu, era justo lo mismo que soñó ese mismo día.

--No…--Fue una palabra inconsciente, pero la respuesta, tal y como en su sueño fue la misma

--Eso era un sarcasmo idiota ¬¬x

--_"O.O tengo que detener esto, sino vamos a terminar......" _**Dame un abrazo**—Le exigió sonrojado mientras se acercaba lentamente a abrazarla—_"Nooo, porque estoy haciendo lo mismo"_

--¡Oye no!—Se defendía la chica—Quítate, maldito ensimoso, quítate—Le exigía en el sillón peleando por ser libre

--No, no hasta que me digas: "Chico Bestia guapo adorado, te perdono por haber entrado a mi habitación y haber visto tus fotografias"—Le "Sugirió"(O amenazo) aferrándose más, apenado en el fondo por lo que sabía que estaba provocando.

--Olvídalo, bájate, quítate idiota—Hey alto—¡Viste mis fotos! Ò.Ó. Te mato. Te perjuro que te mato si las viste--¡Chico Bestia ya quítate!—seguían peleando en el sillon

Y si, fue en una de sus piruetas titaniguescas cuando a "Raven" se le ocurrió caerse del sillón jalándose a Chico Bestia con ella.

Cayeron cómodamente en el suelo acolchonadito de pavimento duro. El sobre ella…hey alto…….¿dijimos?……**¿¡SOBRE ELLA!?—**No, no, no, no, la escena no debía de ser así, esto estaba invertido….

**-- =///= --**No quería abrir los ojos, sabía exactamente lo que acababa de pasar, sabía que ahora era diferente, sabía que el mismo se había provocado esto y lo peor era que sabia que esta vez había sido "el" quien reposaba sobre Raven, ¡SOBRE RAVEN!—Ehhh….¿Raven?—Pronuncio lentamente completamente avergonzado.

--…………..—Raven no respondía, era toda una hija de Trigon, estaba del mismo color o.O –Ejem, si…..Chico Bestia……¿Podrías bajarte?—Aventuro apenada, toda esa chica sexy a exceso de confianza del sueño del verde era muy diferente a la realidad

--¿Te molesta?--¿Por qué seguía provocando el sueño?

--Si, por favor o///o

--Si…..—Respondió el antes de levantarse de la chica con un poco de decepción, con la cara del neandertal mas imbécil sobre la Tierra, dispuesto a ver la película bien, "callado"…..

Estúpidos sueños, estúpidos Deja vus mal diseñados.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Referencias

**Nevermore**—"todos pusieron atención con una cara sugerente a la del Dr."

**El Fin 1pt**--"Pues es que a mi si me gusta la comida de Raven…..—Contesto con pena la extraterrestre, recordando la última vez que ella cocino"

**Tales of The New Teen Titans(miniserie) #2**--Se sentó en la silla admitiendo su derrota, ya que los mojes de Azarath bien le pudieron enseñar a controlar su empatía

**TTG #55 **_**When There's Trouble... y**_**New Teen Titans**** # 14**_**—"**_Pho…bia"

**New Teen Titans #43** Conjuro la mujer de las sobras en un intento por revertir los efectos de Phobia y ponerla en su contra

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, capitulo terminado, no se que decir, sentí que le falto un poco mas de comedia, esque trato de tomar el equilibrio entre la comedia, la historia y el romance y no se si me sale bien O.o igual la ultima palabra es de ustedes xD Dios santo, cada vez supero mi record, me llegan mas reviews O.O Cada vez escribo los capítulos mas largos jajaja como en el octavo capaz que duplica los otros jajaja. Se acabo el cuadernito fanfiquero, del chiquito jaja me comprare otro x)

**Raven Sakura****:** Hi!, que buena onda que te guste el fanfic xD y te haga reir, siempre eres de las primeras en comentarme =) gracias por estar al pendiente tu y Black xD Saludos!

**LiL EmO****:**jaja nooo no te disculpes, esta bien si no tienes tiempo para comentar, aunque te agradezco mucho que lo hagas =) por que me gusta leer opiniones, que bueno que te guste ¿Qué pasara el jueves? ¿Qué pasara el viernes? Eso es lo que el pequeño cerebro de Bro-Chan esta intentando procesar xD, saludos!

**Linda-ravstar****:**Hi, gracias por checarlo xD y comentarlo, eres de lo mas buena onda entre lo buena onda x), yay que bueno que te haya echo reir x) Lo de contestadora, jojo, que mala soy con Chico Bestia y con lo mucho que lo quiero :P No te mueras! Me acusaran de homicidio O.O jajaja xD gracias y saludos!

**Nacho**:Yay, mira, Chico Bestia nos tiene vigilados aqui en fanfiction O.O jajaja xD, cuando vi la portada de Blackest Night con Terra zombie, me quedo un bonito tic birolo en el ojo jajaja xD, chales O.O gracias por seguir la historia, saludos!

**DDDDDDD (RAExBB)**: Mira del 1 al 10 me pusieron 11 y 100 O.O ya me siento alagada, Chico Bestia celosito xD, jaja pienso que también Rae es un poco celosa, pero sinceramente no creo ponerla aquí asi, ya que la única persona de la que me la puedo imaginar celosa es de Terra y ella no aparecerá aquí en este fanfic :O Jeje, recuerdo que de mas chica yo también la odiaba con toda mi alma, corazón y cabello (Ame esa frase xD) y hemos aquí como fan de BBxRae pero psss ya no, ya paso jeje, ya me cae mejor la rubia =), que decir a mi me gusta StxRob, es bastante linda esa pareja, pero psss la verdad no creo que me saliera un fanfic de ellos =/ no se, no se me ocurriría algo muy bueno jejej, saludos a las dos =)

**Angel red****: **Angel Red, te daría un premio por tu comentario si pudiera xD "Malc: Mi dulce CB... he estado esperando por ti…" y le muestra una foto de él en el libro con una pose nada masculina" jajajaja dios mio eso me hizo reir mucho XD esta buena para bloopers jajajaja, que dices, yo también ya quisiera escribir bien como Angel Red que tiene mucha imaginación =) Teoricamente no es mi primer fic, seria el primer publicado, recuerdo que de mas chica como a los 11 escribi el primero en un cuadernito que se trataba de Cyborg O.ó y lo hacia para hacer reir a mis amigos, pero psss solo lo comenze jajaja y empece otro, pero no me gusto nada, nunca lo acabe y lo destruí xD por casualidad me volvi a traumar con Teen Titans y hemos aquí con ¿Por qué ella? Y después de años visitando Fanfiction me decidi a escribir uno ya mas bien que es este, que decir, después de tanto leer, supongo que aprendes algo y ya le puse mi estilo propio de comedia pobre xD. No me aburren tus reviews largos, al contrario son emocionantes, me hacen sentir que de verdad te interesa la historia, yo soy muy mala a la hora de publicar Reviews =) A propósito, gracias por los saludos en uno de tus fanfics, saludos! RaexBB 4 ever

**angel de la noche****: **No hay porque disculparse, buena onda que me pusieras después review =) Claro que es tierno que Rae se preocupe por Bestita xD ¿Cómo puedes conseguir una buena memoria? Llevo toda mi vida intentando saberlo XD, saludos!

**Soile94:**Chales, que mal que estes enferma u.u, te traigo la nueva parte =D las referencias de los comics originales los uso mas para esenas del pasado y las de los de TTG del mas futuro xD ya que llego a partes mas adelantes de la serie, pero pues la gran inspiración por supuesto que viene de la animación. Tengo resfriado de RaexBB desde los 10 años y aun no se quita XD saludos!

**PerFecTHeLL****:** jaja que mala Raven, bueno, pero el no le ha dicho que la considera sexy jajaja xD gracias por el review, saludos!

**Anónimo:** Que bueno que te guste el fanfic en general xD, omg, amo los comics de TTG x) con sus dosis de RaexBB jajaja, a chico bestia le va pasar algo mucho peor que nicolas,terra o la bestia interna o su yo mavado? Jaja no se, probablemente(Se pone a silbar distraída)je, saludos!

**Our Raped Holiday****:**Mira, yo también me perdi un tiempo los fanfics de RaexBB, principalmente porque había puro RaeRob jaja xD, pero de repente me enferme y hasta comenze a escribir, que chido que te levantara el animo para eso, saludos =D


	5. Jueves: Sin Cita

**~~~~~~~~¿Por qué ella?~~~~~~~~ Capitulo 4~~~~~~~~Jueves: Sin Cita~~~~~~~~~~**

Era el día, el amado, pomposo y desgraciadamente esperado "Día del Amor", ustedes saben, de los buenos momentos, de la compañía, de la pasión, de ese niño rechoncho idiota con pañal (Que no es Larry) y que se divierte lanzando flechas a lo tarugo ante cualquier imbécil que vaya corriendo por allí. San Valentín, el ansioso día, si, repito: "ansioso", ansioso para toda esa bola de parejas felices (Con cita) como Robin y Starfire, por dar un buen ejemplo, si, ansioso para todas esas parejas con cita, pero solo para ellos(nótese), **NO **para los protagonistas de la historia (Sin cita), de ese par de amargados sentados en el sillón (Sin Cita) de ese par de idiotas (Sin Cita) que no pudieron invitarse el uno al otro, **¿Por qué?** **¡¡¡¡POR BRUTOS!!!!**

Si y cuando hablamos de brutos, de tontos, de tarados, de raros y sobre todo de leeeeentos personajes (Porque cuando digo "lentos", ustedes saben a qué me refiero, si no me creen, pregúntenle al comic, que después de más de cómo 300 números de Teen Titans no pudieron confirmarnos nada, hasta que llego el master Johns con el bendito #30 de la 3ra serie) sip, no podríamos hablar de personas ajenas a Raven y Chico Bestia en cuanto esto.

Si, porque si para los enamorados el 14 es el día de la fantasía, para ellos dos es un desgraciado, estúpido, aburrido, tonto, estresante, malvado, sádico y desgarrador Jueves.

Y allí estaban los dos, en el living cruzados de brazos mientras veían la televisión de la cual habían cancelado el especial de terror por dar un estúpido informe de gobierno, de esa bola de corruptos incautos que creen que gente divertida (Con cita) se iba a quedar viendo su bola de aburridas mentiras en la televisión mientras una mole de corazones ridículos los esperaban afuera, pero ¡yeah! ¿Qué buena manera de comenzar el día no?

--Ya nos vamos n_n—Anuncio la pelirroja de la pareja feliz (Con cita), haciendo una grandiosa aparición en el living con el Bruce lee americano.

--Bien titanes, ya nos vamos, alimentan a Silkie—Les dijo firmemente tomando la mano de su novia.—Vamos a estar en el cine

Raven y Chico Bestia giraron la cabeza para mirarlos con una mirada de "No nos interesan sus planes, tarado", traducida al cristiano a algo más o menos así: ¬¬x

Bssss ¿Mencione que no tenían cita? Oh si, como 4 veces, pero es que era **¡CIEEEEEERTO! (Brutos ¬¬)**

--Amigos ¿Por qué no………?—La brillante sugerencia de la Tamaraneana fue vilmente interrumpida por la intromisión de Wall-E, digo, ¡de Cyborg! Quien hablaba entretenido (Con cita) por teléfono.

--No Sarah, te digo que al cine, ahh, pero es que te digo que no me gusta allí—Contestaba con voz de decepción —Ohhh está bien, te llamo luego nena, hasta tarde.

--¿Qué sucede amigo Cyborg?—Le pregunto inocentemente la extraterrestre.

--Sarah y yo no nos decidimos a donde ir, le digo que al cine pero ella quiere ir a la playa, me hundiré en el agua ó.ò pero no quiero decepcionarla u.u—Les contesto al colapso robótico Cyborg—Supongo que es obvio a donde tenemos que salir…

--Pues a la Plaza claro

--Al Parque

--A la Feria

--A la Morgue…………………..

Todos voltean a ver a Raven junto a un silencio sepulcral y cara de ¿WTF? O.O

¿Qué? Cada quien sus gustos ¿No?—Respondió la gótica admirando la belleza sin igual del suelo, porque sus amigos la veían raro por su sugerencia.

--Bueno, ya nos vamos—Dijo el líder cortante y contrariado—Nos vemos en la noche—Anuncio mientras los demás los acompañaban a la sala y de que él y Star abandonaran la Torre

--Yo también ya me voy, Sarah debe estar esperándome, no hagan nada malo con la Torre solita para los dos, pillines…. ;D—Se despidió Cyborg guiñándoles un ojo(El único que podía) mientras Raven le estampaba de lleno la puerta en toda la face.

--Maldito Robot ¬¬--Fue el tierno comentario de la encapuchada una vez que se retiro el mayor de los titanes con dolor de nariz.

Ambos regresaron en un par de momentos al living, con la misma cara de ojete que hace rato mientras se sentaban a ver el entretenidísimo informe de gobierno

--Dios mío, el que escribió este informe tiene menos imaginación que el guionista de los Teletubies ¬¬--Fue el respetuoso comentario a las opiniones de los tarados que manejan el país y que le dejan el trabajo sucio a 5 súper héroes en pleno crecimiento que dijo Raven--¿Y tú?—Se dirigió hacia su acompañante

--¿Yo qué? O.o—Repregunto nuestra adorable mascota verde

--¿No vas a salir?—Yeah, guerra de cuestiones xP

--No, ¿Con quién podría salir?—Pregunto como si no fuera obvio en quien pensaba Raven

--Pssss no se ¬¬ ¿Terra?—Ok, ese nombre era el más tabú que tenían, supongo que ya sabrán la razón.....

--Ya no me recuerda u.ú—Contesto recordando la última vez que se encontró con la rubia—Además creo que ya no me gusta tanto, no, creo que ahora me gusta…. ¡Ya no me gusta nadie! O.O—Esto último lo dijo rápido, de la desesperación, porque habia recordado, cierto sueño tarado del que ya hablamos antes ¬¬.

--Ahhh ¿Enserio? o.O—De acuerdo, este no era el mejor tema para discutir con Beast Boy pero recordó "algo" que había escuchado por "casualidad" mientras pasaba por ahí—Entonces ¿Por qué en la mañana hablabas en voz alta con la almohada comentándole lo encantadoramente sexy que se veía como si estuvieras alucinando con alguien O.O?

--O//o—Ok, no recordaba bien porque había dicho tal cosa, solo sabía que esto definitivamente era una obra de sus "interesantes" sueños mañaneros que últimamente tenia(Con **Raven** para rematar), los cuales era más ridículos que Ronald Mcdonald comiéndose una Burger King—Me lo decía a mi mismo—Respondió cruzándose de brazos, prefería sonar narciso a "enamorado"

--O.o ahhh, entonces tu eres de los que hablan consigo mismo solo diciéndote "Que piernas de encanto tienes nena"—Le respondió la gótica con las palabras exactas que le escucho decir, las cuales no sonaban muy masculinas que digamos para que se las dijera a sí mismo.

--¡AHH! O//o—Grito ligeramente de la impresión, ok, ya era malo que soñara de **mas** con alguien para empezar, era peor que fuera encima **ella** de quien hablaban, pero era TERRIBLEMENTE HORRIBLE que hablara dormido en sueños y que encima ella lo hubiera escuchado!—_"¿Por qué su cuarto tiene que estar tan cercas del mío ¬¬?" _Oye, oye, espera, no, ya basta, ni que yo te interrogara acerca de tus relaciones Raven ¿Desde cuándo te interesa?—Tómala maldita, esta si no me la volteas

--No me interesa tarado ¬¬--Dijo volteándose hacia el lado contrario, dejando por la paz la conversación.

Ejem, silencio….silencio……ejem…….silencio aun……..ejem……mas silencio….¡SILENCIO JODER, DIGAN ALGO!

Allí estaban los dos, sentaditos como los tarados (Sin Cita) que eran, viendo el informe presidencial que estaba en toooodos los canales, todos menos uno que tenía una telenovela por película.

--Oh Rachel, no importa que seamos tan diferentes.—Decía dramático un tipo raro rubio en la televisión—Se que esta chica rubia……como se llamaba………"Teresa" me ama con locura pero no importa que te tiñas el cabello de morado yo siempre te ama….

--Mejor pon el estúpido informe político Ò.Ó—No quería ver una película cursi con Chico Bestia que encima le recordaba, ciertas cosas de las que no hablaremos en este fic y Raven no quiere recordar. Pero como por invocación comenzaron a dar comerciales

--¡¡¡¡El nuevo AdelgaZATE REqueteMEGAEXTREMO!!!!—Comercial publicitario

--¡Genial!—Expreso con emoción el joven al ver semejante aparato

--Chico Bestia esos comerciales siempre son una estafa ¬¬

—Es Nuevo, ya está aquí!. Ahora ejercitándote solo 15 minutos al día durante 7 días a la semana es todo lo que necesitas para sumar 90 minutos de ejercicio. ¡¡¡¡El nuevo AdelgaZATE REqueteMEGAEXTREMO!!! –Drama de anuncio--El AdelgaZATE REqueteMEGAEXTREMO es un sistema compacto del que basta con una habitación enorme para instalarlo, solo tienes que tirar 2 muros de tu casa y listo!.

Tu programa de ejercicios comienza en cuanto recibes tu aparato, ya que estarás estirando músculos, haciendo flexiones y diferentes poses de yoga mientras intentas armar tal mounstrosidad de maquina tratando de averiguar dónde va cada tornillo y tuerca. Es un sistema muy divertido, ya que tiene 70 ejercicios diferentes (Ok, en realidad son 10, pero los puedes hacer todos con el brazo derecho y el izquierdo, pierna derecha e izquierda, cabeza, hombro derecho y hombro izquierdo sumando 70 ejercicios diferentes!)

Quizás no puedas creerlo pero tu cuerpo puede verse así en cuestión de minutos—Chica de ensueño en pose sexy—Todo porque en cada compra, enviamos una foto tamaño real de nuestra modelo (sin la cabeza claro) para que usted se tome una foto detrás. Y usted, gran idiota televisivo, por solo 456925443262362 cómodos pagos de $999.99 obtendrá el cuerpo soñado, para verse bien para esa persona que le gusta y no pudo invitar al día de los enamorados por bruto, por lo que tuvo que quedarse viendo tan terrible farsa televisiva en San Valentin. ¡ORDENE AHORA!

--…………"¿_WTF_?"……………O.Ó

--¡Yo quiero tres! n.n—Dijo Chico Bestia levantándose con ánimos a tomar el teléfono

--Epa ¬¬x—Raven lo jala de la camisa—¿Estás loco? Y yo que pensaba que los comerciales de TV ofertas ya eran malos, este les gano. ¿No ves que es una estafa Chico Bestia?

--O.o Ohh si Claaaro, yo ya lo sabía, ¿Por quién me tomas Raven?—Dijo más por convencerla que por otra cosa, mientras se sentaba a ver el informe político que regresaba peor que nunca.

Y allí estaban los dos, sentaditos, en completo silencio, viendo el reportaje como la gente(Sin cita) Completamente entretenidos, ok, no era cierto, estaban más aburridos que estudiante en clase de historia, pero al menos refiriéndonos a Chico Bestia, el estaba muy entretenido, seeee, viendo a Raven de reojo en ratitos. Pero que decir, allí estaban sentados, amargados, cruzados de brazos sin dirigirse la palabra.

--Ya toma tarado ¬¬--Escucho decir a la voz de Raven antes de que un proyectil lo golpeara de lleno en la cabeza, cayendo al suelo, dejándole un atractivo chichón que podría usar para atraer a las chicas ;D

--**¡¿QUE TE PASA!? **Ò.Ó—Regaño a su agredora con lagrimas en los ojos del dolor mientras se sostenía la maceta digo!, "la cabeza"—¡Solo a ti se te ocurre lanzarme lo primero que tienes en la mano bruja! Ò.Ó

¿Y Raven? Raven lo ignoraba magistralmente, mirando hacia el lado contrario, para admirar la belleza sin igual de las marquitas de la pared, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

--¡Oye te estoy hablando! ¡Raven!—Exigía su atención desesperado hasta que al genio se le ocurrió ver al arma homicida con la que lo habían atacado—O.O!.......Esto…..—Era demasiado bueno para creerlo-- ¿Es para mi?—Cuestiono rejuntando el corazón de chocolate envuelto en papel plateado que Raven, si, repito **Raven** ¡**RAVEN!**** La desalmada hechicera **le había lanzado a **"el"**.

¿Y la dichosa Raven? Aun no lo miraba, no podía, menos después de semejante regaño de suegra que le mando Chico Bestia.

--Oye lo siento—Se disculpo con pena--………¿Raven?—la llamo con un poco mas de tacto, para variar ¬¬

--El martes, cuando Starfire me llevo a comprar…ejem…eso ¬¬… me llevo a una tienda de chocolates grande, pero no era mas grande que la fila de fulanas que esperaban afuera ¡Era horrible! Estuvimos allí por horas Ò.Ó y al fin cuando nos toco, ya casi no había nada! y yo no había esperado tanto para no comprar nada ¬¬--Contesto recordando tan espantoso evento—Fue espantoso pero bueno……..si no lo quieres, se lo puedo dar a Robin—Advirtió sin girarse con un poco mas de confianza.

--¡Olvídalo! Ò.Ó—la regaño por su sugerencia tan atroz, Raven sabía que ante esta no podía fallar que lo aceptara.—Si lo quiero ¬¬, gracias Rae n.n—Le dijo con una mega sonrisa

Ella no le contesto, pero al menos ya podía mirarlo.

Nosotros como lectores, sabemos que hay muchas cosas aburridas en el mundo, como los fanfics de Bro-chan por poner un buen ejemplo xD, definitivamente lo televisivo, sabía muy bien acerca de esto, preferirías contento ver Plaza Sesamo conoce a Los Teletubbies a tal desgracia de programa, estúpidos políticos y sus estúpidos informes, era de esos programas que no tardan en dejarlo a uno dormido, no fue el caso particular claro, ya que Chico Bestia no tardo en quedarse dormido como marmota, acomodado sobre la dama obscura, quien tenía más fuerza de voluntad y quien en cuanto lo vio roncando no tardo en desplazarlo gentilmente en una especia de "plan" de escape, en un intento desesperado por escabullirse del living, a punto de salir.

--Ufff, por un momento pensé que se iba a despertar—Expreso en voz alta mientras la puerta se habría cuando….

--¿A dónde vas _Raven_? ¬¬--CHAN Chan chan. Cuestiono Beast Dude completamente despierto atrás de ella con autoridad, cruzado de brazos.

--AHHH O.O ¿ESTAS DESPIERTO?

--No Raven, soy un maldito zombie ¬¬--Hey alto, ¿Acaba de decir un sarcasmo?--¿Qué crees?

--_"¿Qué Rayos?" _Ah, voy a salir ó.o—Oh no Raven, no debiste decir eso!

--Salir………O.O—Cara de Shock--¡¿CON QUIEN?! Ò.Ó—Cara de Mammoth

--¿Ah? No, no, no, con nadie!—Cara de Dr. Luz.—No es una cita ni nada—Se excusaba moviendo los brazos negativamente, ¿Por qué Chico Bestia siempre la regañaba por cosas así?

--Efff O.O—Expreso "comprendiendo" su plan macabro—Vas con Robin

--_"WTF?" _O.o ¿Qué…?—No era posible que siguiera con el mismo maldito trauma—No, no, no.

--No puedes engañarme Raven, vas con el enmascarado para tener una cita de a 3 con Robin y Starfire—Decía mas dramático que el comercial del AdelgaZATE REqueteMEGAEXTREMO

--Ah? No, no, yo no voy a….

--Me vas a dejar solito en la Torre T.T

--No Chico Bestia yo no voy a….

--Y vas a empezar a salir con un muchacho súper guapo que te va a decir que tu cabello morado se ve cool y….

--No, oye escúchame ¡Chico Bestia!—Respondió comenzando a perder su no-paciencia

--Van a salir, se abrazaran, se besaran y se amaran mientras yo triste aquí veo el informe político en posición fetal ¡.¡

--No Chico Bestia, yo jamás….., ¡CHICO BESTIA HAZME CASO MALDICION!—le grito deteniendo su monologo lanzándole la lámpara.--No voy con alguien, voy a Azarath imbécil ¬¬

--¿Tienes un novio Azarathiano? ¿O se dice Azariano ¬¬?—Pregunto mas tranquilo

--No, tengo que ir a hablar con Arella—Declaro la chica cuervo

--¿Arella?—Preguntaba confundido-- ¿Quién es Arella? Tiene nombre de chica sexy n.n

--Es mi mamá tarado ¬¬x

Ahhh….Tiene bonito nombre? ^_^U—Chico Bestia se sentía como un perfecto imbécil

--Eres un perfecto imbécil ¬¬--Vaya, Raven le leyó el pensamiento ;D

--¿Y para que vas? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?¿Por qué querías que yo no me diera cuenta? ¿Ehhh?, ¿Raven? ¬¬--Le pregunto con un dedo inquisidor

--Numero 1, tengo que ir por que "tu" abriste el maldito portal a mi casa en el armario, numero 2, no te dije porque eres un metiche de ensueño y te fascina hacer de mi vida un desastre como hobbie y numero 3 no quiero que vayas porque….

--¿Por qué….?

--Ah maldición, porque no quiero que te hagas daño ¬//¬

--Ó.Ò ahhhh...—ojitos melosos brillando—¿Pero qué paso? ¿Qué hice?

--Bueno….—Dudo un segundo--….El martes, cuando entraste a mi habitación, mencionaste que un par de ejem, cuervos, salieron de mi armario

--Sip, pero que tiene de malo?—Le pregunto aun sin comprender

--Es una señal, un mensaje de que Trigon que, no recibí bien ¬¬ porque tú abriste mi armario y no yo, sea lo que sea está cercas, quizás demasiado, son sus mensajeros y me preocupa que el mensaje venga de Azarath, tengo que ir allá, tengo que ver que todo esté bien. --Respondió un tanto afligida, cosa que no demostró.

--¿Trigon? No, no, no es cierto—Dijo mirándola sin creer—Trigon no puede estar cercas, "TU" lo venciste Ò.Ó

--¿Vencerlo? ¿Sugieres que mate de un momento a otro a mi padre y ya no volvera a molestarnos por siempre y para siempre solo porque lo detuve de cumplir una profecía?—El changeling la miraba expectante—En verdad no lo conoces. Yo no puedo matar a Trigon _Chico Bestia_, al menos jamás del todo, el es parte de mi y yo de el. Lo único que puedo es mantenerlo bajo control. Un control que parece que perdí de nuevo.—Su voz era apagada--Supongo que sea lo que sea, las cosas no cambiaran, yo estoy destinada a hacer el mal, jamás podre vencerlo, jamás podre detenerlo.

--Raven….—Su tono era delicado—Trigon es diferente, no te compares, el es un maldito hijo de….—biiiip, palabra censurada para los menores de edad ;D--….del demonio—…..ok, no habia razón para censurar allí O.O, Bro-chan mal pensada ¬¬

--Tengo miedo….Phobia me lo habia mostrado antes, tengo miedo de volverme como el, miedo de que regrese.—Respondio monótonamente, pero se le podía notar tristeza

--Pero aun no sabes si va a regresar, solo tienes una advertencia, no quiere decir nada Raven—Contesto tratando de animarla y noto que poco a poco se tranquilizaba—Y si lo hace, estaremos contigo Raven, recuerda que no estás sola, solo dime ¿Cómo nos vamos?¿Cuando nos vamos a Azarath? n.n

--Hey, Hey, hey, espera, oye no ¬¬--¿Cómo que vamos?--Te dije claramente que no quiero que vengas—Recordó obteniendo su compostura habitual, ningún chico verde iba a engañarla vilmente en pleno estado de preocupación.

--Pero Rae, yo tampoco quiero que te hagas daño—Contesto con una carita tierna usando su argumento en contra—No puedes dejarme aquí solo preocupado

--Mmmmph—Raven pareció meditarlo por un momento, en verdad tenía un poder de convencimiento—Esta bien, pero harás todo lo que te diga, nada de bromas ¬¬ ¿Eh?—le advirtió al Changeling

--¡Yahoo!—Expreso con victoria antes de lanzarse con los brazos abiertos hacia ella de la felicidad—Gracias Rae, ¡Eres lo máximo!

--Mmmmph ¬¬x--¿No tengo que explicar la escena o sí? xD

Y allí estaba otra vez, junto a ella, frente a la puerta que rezaba "RAVEN" en letras mayúsculas.

La puerta se abrió como por arte de magia (Para que les voy a mentir, si fue por arte magia xD) y sin esperarse a alguna invitación, el metamorfo entro como Pedro por su casa después de la hechicera.

--Ok, vámonos a Azarath—Dijo campante poniendo la mano en el armario, mano que fue víctima de un bien merecido manotazo de Raven.

--¿Qué estás loco?, es un acceso directo, no podemos usar esa vía para llegar a Azarath, no sabemos que encontraremos cuando lleguemos.—Lo regaño la hija de Trigon

--¿Entonces qué sugieres?—Pregunto de brazos cruzados Beast boy a su acompañante

--Abrir otro portal, por ejemplo

--¡Cool! Quiero ver como haces eso :D—Bestita no podía estar más emocionado

--Seee, pero….—Raven dudo un momento—No lo sé, quizás deberías quedarte

--¿Qué?—Hey, alto allí ¬¬-- No, no, no, no—Negaba infantilmente—Tu me habías dicho que podía ir, no te retractes Raven ¬¬

--Ya lo se pero….—No podía evitar mirar el suelo indecisa—Aun es San Valentín—Expuso un hecho—Digo, no quiero que recuerdes este día, como el día en que te divertiste en grande con un informe político o arriesgando tu vida, me niego, digo, no debe ser así contigo, aun no se acaba la tarde, no tienes porque hacer esto, anda, ve y diviértete, invita a una chica, pásala bien.—Esto último lo dijo un tanto deprimida

Ok, no era que a Raven le agradara la idea de que Chico Bestia pasara un maldito San Valentín de ensueño con una fulana X en lugar de con ella, digo, ella odiaría, detestaría y destrozaría salpicando sangre (Y eso que en Teen titans ni sale sangre xD) a cualquier tipa que anduviera pasándose de lista con Beast Boy y aun peor (Nótese) si se le ocurriera_ romperle el corazón_ (¿No me creen? Pregúntenle a Terra xD que después de 342567876859674321 intentos, no pudo ganarse a Raven del todo)_, _pero, prefería mil veces que pasara un día más en la Tierra (aun si no fuera con ella) **VIVO** a tener que perderlo por cualquier demonio rojo y malo que pudieran encontrarse del otro lado.

Y nuestro joven héroe, pensando y poniendo a trabajar al conejito Duracell de su cerebro por primera vez, comprendió esto, comprendió que ella le decía esto solo por protegerlo, porque Raven era ese tipo de personas, ese tipo de personas independientes que ponía primero en riesgo su vida, antes que la de los demás, eso en particular, más que cualquier aspecto en ella, _le gustaba__, _de hecho, ahora que "pensaba", habia muchísimas cosas de Raven que admiraba, si, de RAVEN, de esa antisocial y rebelde hechicera fugitiva de su propio destino maligno, le encantaba, le gustaba que fuera considerada, le gustaba que fuera inteligente, le gustaba que fuera así de hermosa, le gustaba que fuera así de elegante, le gustaba tanto misterio, le gustaba tanta perfección en una persona, le gustaba…………._ella._ Más que cualquier ser que conociera.

Chico Bestia agito su cabeza intentando borrar tan estúpido pensamiento, ¿En qué pensaba? Ok, lectores, héroes y villanos, recordemos que en el caso particular de Chico Bestia, el no piensa, "imagina" e imagina muuuuuy bien.

--No te preocupes Raven—le contesto confortándola, con los brazos sobre sus hombros—Créeme que con nadie más….. me gustaría pasar este día

Señores y señoras, acabamos de presenciar una autentica declaración indirecta, pero volvamos a la frase del principio…. "de tarados…. de raros….. y sobre todo de**leeeeentos **personajes", he aquí una prueba, tan lentos, pero tan lentos, que Raven no pelo ni analizo el significado, tomando en cuenta lo acogedor del momento y considerándolo un gesto de _amistad._

--Digo, prefiero estar en una misión tipo "A" a estar con cualquier vieja escogida al azar—le contesto corrigiendo lo del principio con honestidad y una cálida sonrisa

Raven quería semi-sonreir

--Bueno, entonces vámonos—le contesto más tranquila agradeciendo el gesto

El círculo de hechizos estaba sobre el suelo, las velas y todo el escenario fue levantado en un par de momentos, para Raven, era mejor llegar a Azarath como la última vez, sin usar una entrada directa. Y después de un momento de silencio en que se rascaron la maceta pensando, comenzó su canto.

--Azarath Metrion Zinthos….Carazon Rakashas Endere...Vaserix Endrien Azarath...Azarath, AZARATH!—Conjuro mientras un vortex abría un portal.—Ven—Le indico la hechicera al cuentachistes tomando su mano e introduciéndose al portal.

A Chico Bestia le emocionaba todo esto. Pronto el sello de entrada apareció, la chakra de Raven se iluminaba y de repente una luz cegadora los….ejem…cegó ¬¬ y atravesaron hacia el otro lado

Raven volaba, aun sostenía a su acompañante, quien de no ser por la mano protectora que lo detenía, se hubiera caído por efecto de la gravedad como idiota parecido a La Caida de Edgar. Y allí, en una roca flotante y enorme, se encontraba el pequeño Azarath.

--¡Genial!—Chico Bestia no podía aguantarse la emoción, al poco rato tocaron tierra. Parecía un lugar bastante solitario, pero habia una enorme arquitectura, el arte, las calles brillantes, las nubes carmín, parecía un lugar en verdad precioso y pacifico.

--Antes era más hermoso—La voz de su compañera lo saco de sus pensamientos—Yo no lo conocí, pero mi madre me conto que era un lugar fantástico, pilares de oro y calles de mármol, era perfecto….hasta que naci

--….¡¿QUE?!--¿Por qué Raven tenía que juzgarse a si misma tan cruel?—No Raven, no digas eso, es fantástico que estés viva

--Es enserio, no lo digo solo porque si, cuando llegue al mundo ,Azarath se destruyo y tuvieron que volver a construirlo, hubo miedo, algunas personas murieron.

--No creerás que fue tu culpa ¿Verdad?

--Lo es—Dijo serena—Después de todo, soy la hija de Trigon.—Le contesto sonriéndole, para que no se le ocurriera decir algo mas, Chico Bestia obediente, le hizo caso y dejo el tema, respetando como se sentía su amiga

--Oye ¿Quieres oír un chiste?

--Acabamos de llegar y ya comienza mi tortura ¬¬--Expreso sarcástica, siguiendo su rutina diaria

--Ahhh vamos, ándale, este te va a hacer reír—Aseguro el chico

--Claaaro ¬¬ como todos los anteriores

--Ok, ahí va—Ignoro su comentario-- Esta una pareja y el le dice a su esposa, "Mi amor, ¿Me amas solo porque mi padre me dejo una fortuna?" "No mi amor, te amaría sin importar quién te la dejo" jajajaja XD—Se reía solo, como siempre

--¬¬…..—Y Raven lo miraba con la misma mirada fría que le dirigía por cada chiste--….Oye Chico Bestia….

--¿Si?

--¿Por qué esta semana solo contaste chistes de parejas?—Le cuestiono de repente dándose cuenta de ese detalle

¿Y el dichoso Chico Bestia? Chico Bestia sudo frio

--……….O.O—No era cierto que esta semana solo conto chistes de parejas, después de todo le conto a Starfire en la mañana un chiste de pepito que al final la Tamaraniana no habia entendiendo bien, lo que SI ERA CIERTO, era que le habia contado solamente chistes de parejas A **RAVEN **y de eso, ejem, ni el se habia dado cuenta—Ahhh…--Balbuceo--….Es por la temporada Raven, ya sabes, por hoy, después comienzan los otros n//nU—Respondio, siendo lo único que se le ocurrió

--Mmmmm…bueno ¬¬—Cedió mientras seguían caminando

—Oye Rae…--Era su turno por preguntar algo que desde que llegaron a Azarath, habia atravesado su mente

--Dime

--Y aquí……. ¿Viven extraterrestres?

--O.o ¿Extrate….? O.O--¿Por qué Azar? ¿Por qué a ella le tocaba aguantar tal martirio de estupideces? Ella que era una Hija de Trigon tan buena ¿Por qué le tocaban destinos tan crueles?--¡¿COMO…. ¡¿COMO QUE EXTRATERRESTRES!? Ò.Ó

--Si digo, **freaks** con poderes como **TU**—Oh, lo mataba, ya lo mataba

--Nooo Ò.Ó son humanos terrestres, como los de Jump City(Pero más hippies xD) ¿Qué toda tu vida pensaste que era la hermana perdida de Starfire?

--No, pero pues, de algún lado debían de venir tus poderes ¿no? o.O

--No paso por el diminuto cacahuate al que llamas cerebro que mi padre "Trigon" tenía cierta relación con eso ¬¬

--Pues….O.O….ejejeje…cierto — Comenzó a reírse solo de la pena, Raven debía pensar justo ahora que era un completo idiota

-- ¬¬Eres un completo 愚か者—Palabra censurada al japonés himalayo por su alto contenido educativo ;D

--Raven, ¿De dónde salió ese lenguaje?—Pregunto un señor barbón y viejo que los observaba desde atrás.

--O.o—Cara de shock--¿Coman?—Pregunto al azar mientras se giraba para observarlo. Oh oh, magistrado de alto puesto oyendo sus incoherencias--¡AH! Juez Coman O.O, disculpe mi falta de respeto, yo no sabía que, es que el…. ¡Oh diablos! O:—Expreso con nervios

--Cálmate, cálmate, ni que fuera Azar _Raven_—le contesto amable el anciano--¿Qué te trae por aquí? Te noto más expresiva

--Ahhhh, disculpa Coman ¿Sabes dónde está Arella?

--Me dirigía al templo con ella, ¿Qué tal si vamos juntos?—Propuso el magistrado de alto rango al par y ellos simplemente asintieron

Caminaban en silencio, un silencio incomodo, era tan incomodo como ver a tu abuelita grafiteando en la calle, ustedes entienden.

--Raven ¿Por qué no me has presentado a tu amigo?—Rompió el silencio el mayor-¿Si es tu amigo verdad? O.o

--¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ES MI AMIGO! Ò.Ó ¡¿COMO PUDISTE PENSAR….—Coman se le queda viendo con una ceja arqueada—¡Digo! Este…., el es un amigo _Magistrado_, el es Chico Bestia, es un….ejem, eso, el es Coman_ Chico Bestia _es el magistrado de Azarath, una persona de alta posición aquí.

--Mucho gusto Comarin n.n—Raven le da un codazo—Quiero decir O.O, mucho gusto SEÑOR Comarin—Raven atino solo a golpearse de la frustración. Después de un rato llegaron al templo, de enorme estructura, las palomas se acomodaban en la entrada

--O.O ¿Qué…--Su frase se quedo incompleta al notar la enorme multitud dentro del edificio--¿Desde cuando….

--…Le interesa a tanta gente rezar?—Completo el titán joven notando la bola de monjes con la que estaban mientras Raven le respondía con un breve "Aja"

--Coman—Se acerco un monje encapuchado que usaba una especie de capa muy parecida a la de Raven, tenía cara de depresivo—Apareció en la pared, está aquí, la marca de Scaz….—Dijo apuntando a la marca en el centro del templo mientras los tres restantes ponían cara de impresión, aunque la de Raven era mas de horror--¿Raven?—El monje se percato de su presencia--¿La hija de Trigon? ¿Aquí? Lo que nos faltaba. Oh ahora si que estamos perdidos—Anuncio aun mas alterado

--¡OYE!-Cabezón verde al rescate x)—NO HABLES ASI DE ELLA IDIOTA, NOS SALVO EL TRASERO A TODOS EN MI MUNDO Y SI NO FUERA POR ELLA……¡HEY!...—Protesto mientras la ojivioletas se lo llevaba del cuello de la camisa dejando a Coman arreglando los dichosos asuntos Ravenescos—Oye ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

--Mi papel en el mundo no es a lo que venimos, anda, tenemos que encontrar a Arella

--Pero ese idiota se refirió a ti muy feo

--Tranquilo, me han dicho de todo, desde rara hasta **freak** ¬¬--Dijo, aludiendo a lo que "el" le habia dicho hace un momento

--Oye, yo no quería….

--Esta bien, por ahora hay que concentrarnos en la misión

--Si—Respondio con mano en la frente como soldado mientras buscaba a Arella que…ejem…no conocía ¬¬ y no tenia en realidad idea de que buscaba—Jejeje—Se rio aniñadamente mientras Raven se giraba para saber que era tan gracioso—Mira Raven, esa señora de alla aunque este vieja, es muy guapa—Apunto a una señora entre la multitud

--Esa "Señora" genio, ¡Es mi mamá!—Lo regaño en voz alta y un par de personas se voltearon a verlos.—Arella—La llamo entre la gente y la dichosa señora la veía solo de reojo sin girarse por completo—¡Arella!—Volvió a dirigirse mientras se acercaba

--Raven ¿Qué haces aquí?

--Trigon me mando un mensaje ¿Qué está sucediendo?—Exigió respuestas mientras su compañero la miraba

--¿Un mensaje?—Se extraño y a la vez se asusto la Angel mensajera

--Si, bueno, realmente no se que decía, porque yo no abrí el armario cuando me lo mando…

--¿El armario?—Arella parecía más espantada--¿Quieres decir… que el mensaje se envió desde Azarath?

--Si, bueno, de hecho me esperaba un caos cuando viniera, no esperaba que las cosas estuvieran tan normales—Decía como cualquier cosa la pelimorada—En verdad me alegro de que todo este bien

--¿Estar bien? ¿Y a un así….viniste?—Pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos la mujer madura—Raven, tienes que irte—Ordeno firmemente

--¿Qué? O.O ¿De que hablas? Madre, no vine hasta aquí solo para que….

--Raven—la interrumpió—Hija, si es cierto lo que dices, Trigon podría estar aquí en alguna parte en Azarath, intentara llegar a ti, tienes que irte.

--Pero…

--LARGATE—Contesto estresada—Mantente a salvo, salgan por la parte trasera, le pediré a Coman que los escolte.

Chico Bestia miro a ambas personas

--No es necesario—Cedió la Hija de Trigon—Vámonos Chico Bestia—Le dijo a su amigo mientras se lo llevaba de la mano con aspecto serio caminando a través del templo, dejando a la multitud atras.

--Raven espera—La obligo a detenerse una vez fuera del bullicio—Cálmate ¿Qué sucede?—Exigió su bien merecida explicación

--¿Qué sucede?—Repitió contrariada, nadie podía ser tan ignorante, bingo, Chico Bestia si ¬¬-- ¿No lo comprendes?—Su amigo negó—Azarath y la Tierra podrían estar en un gran peligro, ya paso tiempo desde que con ayuda de ustedes venciera a mi padre, bien, lo venciera en teoría…

--….¿En teoría?

--Todo está mal, yo no debería de estar aquí, jamás debí de existir, los estoy poniendo en peligro a todos de nuevo, nada puede detenerlo—Se detuvo un momento—No entiendo porque sigo pretendiendo que no pasa nada. Todo el planeta con hombres y mujeres está destinado a sufrir mientras siga aquí, pensé que las cosas irían bien de ahora en adelante después de lo que paso en la Tierra, pero me equivoque, otra vez…Morirán….Y será mi culpa. No me extraña que todos sientan miedo u odio hacia mí, no es….

--¡CALLATE!—Le exigió el chico enojado—No puedo que digas esas cosas sobre ti

--¡Pero es cierto! ¡Y tu lo sabes! Es demasiado tarde

--No, ¡No es cierto!—Le levanto la voz—Tú no eres mala Raven, ese demonio idiota te mete esas cosas en la cabeza, ¡No le creas! Ninguno de nosotros te odiamos, yo no te odiaría, jamás lo haría, yo…….deseo que seas feliz, porque en verdad te lo mereces. No me importa lo que digan, no dejare que Trigon ni nadie te haga daño.

Raven se quedo mas muda que Jericho, Chico Bestia le apretaba la mano temblando

--No te preocupes, además, nunca es demasiado tarde—Le dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa, notando la bonita cara de Panoli que a Raven no se le borraba--¿Qué tal si mejor hablamos de otra cosa?—Intento suavizar el ambiente--¿Qué hay aquí?—Le pregunto refiriéndose a la gran puerta dorada que se alzaba frente a ellos—La gótica acepto el cambio de tema, pero no le gusto el que Chico Bestia tomo.

--Es La Gran Puerta.—Contesto fría.

--¿La Gran Puerta? Jaja, que nombre tan poco creativo, ¿A quién se le ocurrió?—Contesto juguetón

--No lo se, pero…--Raven dudaba—No me gustaría hablar acerca de esto, me trae malos recuerdos—Aseguro con sinceridad

--¿Malos recuerdos? ¿De qué?—Cuestiono un Chico Bestia curioso

--Aquí fue donde….¡¡¡¡AHHHH!!!!—Grito al sentir el terrible dolor de un rayo rojo que la arrojo hasta golpearse con la puerta

--Fue donde nos conocimos—Ambos titanes se voltearon, conociendo la tercera voz. Les habia contestado Coman, pero esa voz no era del anciano, se parecía más bien a la de…..

--Coman ¿Qué te pasa?—El Changeling no comprendía nada.--¿Raven?—La llamo al notar como la chica cuervo se habia puesto…MAS pálida

--No Coman…No Raven…Solamente Scaz, o mejor aun…Trigon—Sonrió el magistral con una sonrisa diabólica.--¿Qué pasa hija? Te noto asustada

--No…tu no puedes… no, tu no…

--Si hija, yo si—Le corto con malicia—Vamos Raven, invítame a ti y a tu amigo al otro lado del salón

--No. Tu ¿Qué le hiciste a Coman?—Pregunto en voz alta la hechicera con más valor.

--Nada peor a lo que les ocurrirá a ustedes….

--Chico Bestia—Lo llamo en voz baja la gótica—Vete….—Le pidió, pero antes de que Chico Bestia pudiera replicar, una oscuridad infinita los envolvió y sintió perder el conocimiento.

Podía sentirlo, su cuerpo le pesaba toneladas y no quería abrir los ojos, este era el tipo de situación que le recordaban lo rara que era Raven y sus miles de conflictos de los que siempre hacia pacto de silencio ¬¬, no era normal, era diferente, no era como el, el Chico Bestia bueno, verde y normal que le gustaba ser. Maldición, tenía que abrir los malditos ojos, tenía que saber en qué se habían metido. Poco a poco abrió solo un ojo, veía estrellas, ¿Estaba muerto?, no, este lugar le recordaba muchísimo a Nevermore, piedras flotantes, miles de estrellas y ese enorme demonio rojo que atacaba a Raven como desquiciado…O.O…ok, eso ultimo hizo que se levantara de golpe.

--¡Déjala!—Le exigió transformándose en pterodáctilo acercándose a su cara pero Trigon lo ataco

--¡Chico Bestia déjame esto a mí!—Le exigió la chica de las sombras mientras ser acercaba con los ojos brillando a toda velocidad a pelear con su padre.

Trigon, al notar tal preocupación, sonrió con malicia y atrapo al joven verde con una sola mano

--Oye, suéltame tarado—Se quejo el chico ya transformado en humano en la mano del diablo

--Como te atreves a hablarme así, humano insignificante—Lo miro con cuatro ojos llenos de furia mientras Trigon le daba un sermón de que era el amo de todo y el no podía hablar así de el.

--Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con el –Dijo la gótica desde su lugar—Suéltalo Trigon—Ordeno desde su posición mientras el del taparrabos reía sínicamente

--Hija mía, no estás en posición de negociar—Aclaro con una sonrisa—Oh quizás sí—Razono después de un rato-- Anda, tu novio, por tu poder—Ofreció con buena cara, jajá, como si Trigon pudiera poner buena cara ¬¬

--No es mi novio _papá_ ¬¬--Trigon lo aprieta y Chico Bestia grita—Esta bien, está bien. O.O

--¿Trato hecho?—Silencio, Raven no sabía que responder, por un lado no quería venderse, pero le dolía mucho mas que le hiciera daño a Chico Bestia, pero no sabía que pensar… ¿Qué le aseguraba que el demonio cumpliría su parte del trato?—O lo mato…

--¡No! Espera, hare lo que sea—Cedió la chica después de un rato

--Bien hija, comienzas a entender…..

--Raven, no….—Le exigió el chico verde aguantando la asfixia

--Pero no puedo venderte la Tierra –Se dirigió al demonio—Porque él estará allí y el trato se anularía Trigon

--De nuevo, no estás en posición de negociar hija—Aclaro el peli-blanco

--¿Aceptas o no?—Le cuestiono aun la chica cuervo a su padre

--Acepto si es que tú puedes sacarlo de aqui—Cedió mientras dejaba caer al chico al suelo para que se estampara pero antes de llegar al suelo o al no-suelo, Raven lo envolvió con su espíritu astral.

--Puedo hacerlo—Fue lo que las puntiagudas orejas de Beast boy escucharon por última vez de la dama obscura, mientras la oscuridad lo envolvía y sentía su cuerpo cansado de nuevo.

Estaba en otro lugar, el lo sabía, pero ahora, tenía aun más miedo de abrir los ojos que la primera vez, porque sabía que esta vez Raven ya no estaría a su lado. Y ahora que no estaba allí con los ojos abiertos frente a La Gran Puerta sin ella, su cerebro se puso a trabajar rápido, pero su velocidad no se comparaba a la de su corazón, porque después de tal acción heroica que le habían brindado, comprendió que a Raven no solo la quería, comprendió que Raven no solo le gustaba, Comprendió que la amaba. La amaba de verdad, e iba a regresar por ella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Referencias**

**Birthmark**—"Solamente Scaz"

**The Prophecy**—" Azarath Metrion Zinthos….Carazon Rakashas Endere...Vaserix Endrien Azarath...Azarath, AZARATH!"

**Teen Titans Go #3 Lame**—"No Sarah, te digo que al cine"

**Teen Titans #30 Vol 3**—"A la Morgue………………….."

**Tales of The New Teen Titans(miniserie) #2—"** Es La Gran Puerta" "¡AH! Juez Coman O.O" "Cuando llegue al mundo ,Azarath se destruyo y tuvieron que volver a construirlo, hubo miedo, algunas personas murieron"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo finalizado :) ¿Qué tal? Jaja, la verdad no me gusta la idea de comentar mi fanfic, pero hasta ahora este capítulo ha sido el que más me ha gustado x) yay y no tengo ni idea de que tratara el próximo capítulo, pero va a estar bueno, ya se nos viene acabando el fanfic, 2 dias mas y ya! ¡Se libran de Bro-Chan!, jaja, no es cierto, solo se despide con este fanfic, porque ya tiene planes para los 2 siguientes. X)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Raven Sakura**—Jaja, que mala la gente por no acordarse de Black :) ya tamos jueves xD Gracias por seguirla hasta aquí =) yo no se me la canción de los días de la semana xD Saludos!

**LiL EmO****: **Tienes una historia que se llama deja vu? Mira que cool xD jaja, yo tengo un capitulo, gracias por el comentario, saludos!

**PerFecTHeLL**:Jajaja, creo que tu parte favorita del capitulo anterior fue la mia también xD jaja, no se, se me hizo cura y lo escribi, que estes bien.

**angel de la noche**:Ea, yo quiero el remedio contra la mala memoria :( esta mas grave eso en mi que la influenza en Mexico xD, jaja, no neta no u.u, yo de mala no escribí el beso al final(Se rie con malicia) jaja que bueno que te gustara el fanfic, chales, saludos!

**Nacho**: jeje, nacho hace todas las preguntas que hacen al final de los fanfics los autores por mi x),que bueno que pongas tanta atención en todo, me facina phobia, tenia que meterla, tomando en cuenta que fue el final ya final de los Teen titans en el comic 55, a propósito, sobre la chica que se pone la máscara y pelea con Robin, omg,esa es quizás una de mis villanas/titan favoritas, Ravager, la quiero incluir en otro fanfic que se centre en toda la bronca Wilson pero aun no tengo una idea fija =) Ohhh los comics de Titans VOL 2 *---* los hermanos de Raven se me hacen tan….omg *---* los quiero meter al siguiente fanfic, es buen material, jaja, tengo grandes planes para ellos. Me gustan mucho los nuevos comics que están saliendo, tienen un arte bueno y me gusta que traten RaexBB, pero a veces me disgusta un poco como manejan la personalidad de los personajes ¬¬, sinceramente me gustaba mas con el master Geoff Johns, y como no, si fue el quien nos regalo la autenticidad de el RaexBB *---* jaja,ya me despido, me escribi un testamento. Saludos!

**Our Raped Holiday**: See, decepcion, los comics de Teen titans te los puedes descargar de muchas partes, pero necesitas un programa para verlos, no se si lo tengas, es el gonvisor, se descarga gratis en softonic. Si hablamos de los comics clásicos te recomiendo que visites una pagina llamada La Novena Dimension, tienen muchos comics en español, si son los de TTG, solo los encontraras en ingles, son 55, yo los encontré en un foro llamado EL Foro del Señor Hartman, si le pones en google las tags "el foro del señor hartman Teen titans go! Mediafire" es el primer link que te aparece y te pasa a una pagina en mediafire en donde están todos, te dejaría link directos pero no se puede aquí en fanfiction x).

**DDDDDDD (RAExBB**):Jajaja, me pase en el principio xD jaja, la verdad era precisamente esa la intención, que no se dieran cuenta de que era un sueño hasta el clikiki xP omg, Me preguntaron ¿Qué es Deja Vu? Jeje, bueno, deja vu, es una experiencia nueva que sentiste ya haber vivido, es como si, digamos que yo voy a la tienda y veo que un mimo asalta al vendedor y se cae al salir, pero yo recuerdo que habia soñado antier exactamente la misma esena de un mimo robando una tienda y cayéndose al salir, eso es un deja vu, jaja, normalmente es causada por una falla en nuestro cerebro o por una vida muy rutinaria, pero jeje, bueno, varia según las creencias de la gente y algunas personas les parece algo raro, yo lo puse en el fanfic como el sueño de BB y la parte del final que no fue un deja vu muy bien diseñado xD, jeje, para mi, sinceramente Terra ya esta fuera del mapa, lo digo porque al final de la serie nos dice que no va a volver como titan y en el comic ya se murió dos veces y en uno en el que van al futuro, Terra dice que Chico Bestia se fue al otro equipo de los titanes porque no quería regresar con ella, jeje, por lo que ya no me preocupa tanto y ya no la odio. Arriba le explique a Our Raped Holiday como consegui los comics x) ¿Cuáles les recomiendo? Teen titans #30 y #31 del volumen 2, el #5 de Titans VOl 2 y el #42 de Teen titans go!. Saludos!

**Angel red****:** Esa Angel Red x) jaja yo también soy bien mala en la cocina xD se hacer un sándwich o.O jaja, ese Cyborg, a mi me encanta ese pelón picaron xP Que chido que te interese la historia y que te guste mi estilo :) en verdad es muy agradable leer tus comentarios, me hacen sentir que soy buena xD, Si escribo desde los once, pero he escrito como 3 historias en toda mi vida xD jajaja, creo que de allí no viene la práctica, creo que las buenas partes que salen en mi historia, aparecen porque a Bro-Chan le gusta mucho hacer comics y supongo que de cualquier forma como son historias con dibujitos, se refleja un poco en los fanfics, además pues por leer a buenos autores, te vas dando cuenta de cómo escribir una =) Yo si tengo amigos a los que les gusta Teen titans, pero no les gusta tanto RaexBB que digamos jaja, aparte por el trauma psicológico que les deje xD jaja, chales, eso de que leas historias a las cero horas de la noche jajaja, a mi también me regañan cuando estoy hasta tarde, nos vemos, que estés bien, saludos!

**Anónimo:** Disculpa la tardanza , que chido que leas los comics de TTG xD supongo que la historia se entiende mas asi, a mi me gustaron también porque van mas alla de la 5ta temporada, definitivamente los últimos son los mejores por esa idea Post-Tokio ¿La miniserie de Raven? Esa de 5 comics en la que Raven se ve media emo? Jaja, noooo, no la he leído, bueno, lei el primero y me dejotoda confundida con eso de los científicos jaja, pero algún dia lo leere completo! Saludos!

**haoyanna**: jajaja, antes que nada, Soy una chica xD jajaja, si tenias razón, que chido que te guste tanto la historia, ojala y la sigas aun y bueno, ejem, claro que me encanta Bleach! Y con algo de tiempo y si escribo una historia, no presto mucha atención a las parejas de esta serie, pero una historia Ichirukista sería muy divertida de realizar con ese par de idiotas jaja x), aparte me fascina Rukia y me gusta mas que Orihime con Ichigo, en parte porque el gran vocabulario de Inoue es de un 99.99999999% de "Kurosaki-kun", jaja, haci que con chance y con algo de tiempo si te la escribo =D, pero no antes de terminar este fanfic, ya lo quiero acabar xD, saludos!

Uff, ahora si me largo x)


	6. Viernes I pt: El Reino Rojo

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~¿Por qué ella?~~~~~~~Capitulo 6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Viernes I parte: El Reino Rojo~~~~~~~~**

Era la ciudad sesentera de los Teen Titans, eran las 12:00 am y eran los titanes bastardos los que apenas iban a desayunar en lo que ellos ni sospechaban seria un horrendo, feo, inquietante y rojo _**viernes.**_

Robin, Starfire y Cyborg estaban desayunándose a Silkie en el comedor con sal y pimienta xD jaja, no es cierto. Estaban muy agotados después de la loca fiesta de anoche....oh……. si es cierto, eso no se los he contado ¬¬.....

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Era la estúpidamente romántica noche del jueves, Sarah y Cyborg iban pasando muy cercas de la ciudad después de su cita en la playa y Victor Stone estaba a punto de llevar a la chica de regreso a su casa en su lujoso auto cuando...

--Mira Cyborg, ¿Esos no son amigos tuyos?—Le indico su chica al mitad maquina….Y efectivamente, la pareja feliz de la que miles de seguidores Shippers pueden celebrar, convulsionarse y presumirnos en la cara que es mas canon que cualquier otra, se encontraban paseando por allí tomados de la mano con una sonrisa de Barbie (¿O era de Barney?) que ni con borrador, corrector ni trituradora se les quitaba.

No podríamos hablar de personas ajenas a Robin y Starfire en cuanto a esto, naturalmente ¬¬

--Oh si, son Robin y Starfire...--Dijo el metálico reconociéndolos a lo lejos**--¡Huye! O.O**--Le indico a su chica, no quería pasar la noche con Robin, Starfire y su mole de cursilerías, ohhh no, el tenia el recuerdo y trauma permanente de cierto desayuno……..

Pero…………

--¡Amigo Cyborg! ¡Sarah!--Vivieron engañados si creyeron que Starfire no tenia buen ojo ;D

No te nos escapas Cyborg x)

--Heee, hola Star --Contesto apenado y rendido el chico metálico, ya que lo habían cachado a pleno intento de escape.

--Hola Chicos--Los saludo educadamente Sarah

--¿A dónde iban?--Les pregunto el del antifaz con cara de desconfianza

--Pues....--Cyborg balbuceo……. con baba ¬¬

--Cyborg estaba a punto de llevarme a mi casa ¿Verdad Vic?--Le corto la de ojos azules inocentemente abrazándose del cuello del titán mayor

--¿Eh?--Fue el gran poema de shakspear que se aventó Cyborg, el cual es mejor que se quede como anónimo-- ¡Ah si! n.n iba a llevarte a tu....¡Oye no! Ò.Ó--Reacciono como osito bipolar, Ohhh no, ella fue la que señalo al par de tortolos para empezar, ¡Ahora se quedaba y se aguantaba junto con el!

Star y Robin los miraban como si hubieran visto a Slade coqueteando con Cerebro, no basta aclarar que los miraban raro xD

--¿Ustedes a donde van?—Les pregunto el atleta tratando de cambiar el tema

--Nosotros ya íbamos para la Torre—Contesto el chico maravilla completamente tranquilo—Acabamos de terminar nuestra cita y queríamos ir a dormir.

--Ohh vamos, a penas son las 8:00—Se quejo el robot por su idea de irse a dormir como niños buenos-- además….—Cyborg paró en seco y todos pensaron que se le había acabado su célula de poder hasta que se le formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—Oigan ¿Qué creen que estén haciendo Raven y Bestita a estas horas? ¿No quieren ir a verlos? Podemos ir y hacer una fiesta ;D—Dijo sonriendo picaronamente

--Cyborg—Robin lo llamo a modo de reproche por querer espiar la vida privada de sus otros dos amigos. No hace falta agregar que TODOS en la torre (Silkie incluido) ya sospechaban que sucedía algo entre Raven y Chico Bestia y de que TODOS ya se esperaban una escena "sugerente" cuando llegaran.

--Oh si n.n Yo si quiero ir a ver—Contesto al contrario de Robin la extraterrestre—Creo que una celebración terrestre los pondrá muy contentos después de que no pudieron salir el día de hoy.

--¡Es es el espíritu Star! ¿Tu que dices Sarah?

--Yo voy a donde me lleven n.n—Contesto educadamente la rubia

--…..¿Robin?—Le pregunto el androide ya con el apoyo de ambas chicas. Robin poso sus no-ojos por las caras de cada uno de los presentes

--Esta bien…--Cedió, pensando que quizás sería muy divertido. Cosa que no expreso en voz alta mientras todos subían triunfantes al T-car dispuestos a irrumpir repentinamente en la torre.

Las luces estaban apagadas al igual que el televisor naturalmente

--¿Están seguros de que si están en casa?—Pregunto curiosa la cuida niños

--Supongo…--Contesto el mayor en voz baja--¿Raven? ¿Chico Bestia?—Los llamo en la oscuridad.

--¿Amigos?—Les siguió Starfire quien ya comenzaba a asustarse de tanto silencio

Cyborg se acerco, un sexto sentido le decía que estaban detrás del sillón.

--¡AJA!—Grito Cyborg como si los sorprendiera, encendiendo las luces para descubrir infraganti a un almohadón y un corazón de chocolate sobre el sillón.--¿Ah?—Se decepciono porque su 6to sentido lo…ejem decepciono ¬¬--No están aquí.—Puso en claro lo que todos(Lectores incluidos) ya sabían

--Revisen los cuartos—Opino el jefe de los Teen Titans cuando….

--¡AAAHHHH!—Grito como niña Cyborg desde atrás del sillón

--¡CYBORG!

--Que feo programa ¬¬ con razón se fueron—Concordó el moreno al ver que seguía el informe político que comenzó desde la mañana y los tres restantes lo miraron molesto—Bueno, los chiquitos no están—Declaro refiriéndose a los dos titanes menores—Que les parece si hacemos una fiesta de _adultos_……………….;D…..…………**¡Yo traigo la Leche nido! n.n**—Dijo corriendo a la alacena como niño grande con sus nuevos huggies ultraconfort (Los titanes son unos chicos buenos xD)

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Y volvemos al lugar mágico, bello y lleno de colores que es la mansión titánica y allí estaba volando. Es un avión, es un ave, es un…¡alto!

¿Es ese un halcón el que se dirige como esquizofrénico hacia la Torre T O.O?

¿Es verde como los mo….**montes **que se ciernen sobre la nariz de la Tierra?

¿De quién es el halcón imbécil que choco contra la ventana por apresurado? ¬¬……

…….Es Chico Bestia naturalmente

--¡Chicos!—Llamo a los titanes de repente, pero quizo autoabofetearse inmediatamente. ¿En que CARAJOS pensaba?. El vio como Star y Robin pelaban fuga para su cita en el cine y vio la sonrisa picarona de Cyborg después de que el robot le comentara que iria a la playa con Sarah.

Era obvio que ellos seguían en su cita

--Chico Bestia, ¿Por que no viniste a dormir anoche? ¬¬

Oh si, esa era la voz de uno de sus amigos, pero no le sorprendió tanto ver a los 3 titanes restantes en pijama, lo que le pareció raro fue lo que le dijeron….

--Amigo, ¿Estás bien?—Pregunto la extraterrestre con cruda por tanto Yakult con Leche Nido que tomo ayer, jajaja, no, no es cierto, pregunto Star preocupada por el bienestar de su amigo ó.ò

--¿Bien? Vamos Star... Paso toda la noche con Raven, como no va a estar bien ;D—Ese no lo comento taaan preocupado ¬¬

--¿Toda? ¡¿TODA LA NOCHE O.O?!—Ok. Eso oficialmente no concordaba en su itinerario de Chico Bestia normal. Estaba a punto de preguntar algo pero Robin haciendo gala de su paciencia de Calamardo lo interrumpió vilmente….

--¿Chico Bestia en donde estuviste?—Pregunto exigiendo respuestas el enmascarado

--¿En donde esta Raven?—Y allí es donde entra la música dramática y la mirada de Chico Bestia baja después del comentario de Starfire.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Miedo **_era lo que sentía_,_ esa sensación de estúpida impotencia imbécil que te forma una preciosa cara de imbécil en shock._ Silencio_, ese incomodo momento que revela lo terriblemente incomoda que esta la situación. _Soledad_, ese terrible vacio que demuestra que no tienes a alguien con quien ahogar el silencio, que tienes a alguien por quien temer y a nadie a quien puedas amar…

Chico Bestia era el otro aparte del alguien. Era aquel que estaba sufriendo en silencio fuera de la puerta.

--Raven…--Pronuncio en voz apagada el joven titán mientras se transformaba en toro dispuesto a derribar la puerta….Errrrr Alto allí ¬¬. Paro en seco ¿En qué CARAJOS pensaba? Raven no lo había dejado escapar en uno de sus actos suicida-heroicos para que el muy idiota lo fuera a arruinar enseguida ¬¬. Los sonidos de violines sonaban en su imaginación. Ese deprimente sonido.

--Viejo ya deja de tocar esa cosa, me pone neurótico ¬¬--Le grito al sujeto del violín que en una esquina tocaba el ambiente deprimente. Chales esa no era su imaginación. O.O Además, ¿Fue idea mía o Chico Bestia dijo una palabra erudita? O.o Repitamos la cinta—"Viejo ya deja de tocar esa cosa, me pone _**neurótico**_"—Llamen al 911 O: a los bomberos, a la policía, a los del IMSS, (No a esos no, jamás te atienden xD) Porque precisamente, tal y como el mismo Beast man lo dijo bajo palabras inteligentes, estaba "neurótico", destrozado, acabado, estresado y todo lo que termine en hado (Campanito no cuenta xD)

Tenía que pensar en algo….tenía que regresar con ayuda pero ¿Qué?

Bien, nosotros como los buenos fans de Teen Titans que somos (Que seguimos la historia aun después de que los bastardos de CN no nos dieran nuestra 6ta temporada ¬¬) sabemos que los titanes tienen una habilidades muy variables.

_**Starfire**_, por ejemplo, a pesar de su tierna apariencia, tenía la capacidad de hacer a los autos voladores tipo Harry Potter con su súper fuerza alienígena, rayos de calor que freirían papas al doble de velocidad en un buen McDonalls y una belleza de encanto agregado a su naturaleza de Tamaran_**.**_

_**Cyborg**_, era un chico mecánico con fuerza mamey brabucona, rayo sónico en brazos y pies (Pilas y células de poder se venden por separado) y un bling bling integrado a su cuero metálico, además de su calva de encanto rechinable a la que todos le queremos pasar un trapito con cera :3 (¿Qué? O.o ¿¡Yo soy la única que quiere hacer eso?! Ò.Ó).

_**Raven**_, tenía sus miles de billones de poderes oscuros que Trigon le dio, podía detener el tiempo si quería para alcanzar el metro, telequinesis para no levantar un dedo ni para ir por el control remoto y empatía para saber los chismes y sentimientos que los otros titanes tenían…..…desgraciadamente Raven nunca hace nada de eso ¬¬ prefiere vivir la vida difícil como nosotros, en plena ignorancia.

¿Y _**Robin?**_, Su magnífico líder que tras su enorme valentía tenía el poder de……..u.ú ejem……bueno Robin siempre ha sido un buen líder.

Un equipo de ensueño.

¿Pero a que vamos con esto? Bueno, tristemente lejos de su increíble poder de transformación animal, _**Chico Bestia **_nació con la magnífica, la única, la inigualable habilidad de la **no-inteligencia ¬¬.**

Cosa que no le servía de mucho que digamos contra el demonio del taparrabos (Es Tarzan :O digo Trigon) .

Necesitaba ayuda, ese era un hecho.

Corrió por el pasillo, buscando a algún humilde monje ingrato que le ayudara.

Estaba en pleno salón principal.

--¡Raven! --Gritaba entre la gente, pero todos le hacían la ley del hielo—¡Viejos se la llevaron! ¡Ouch!--Se quejo antes de chocar con algo...

Ok, ¿Era idea suya o había chocado con una chica?

Ok, ¿Era idea suya o la chica parecía ligeramente sexy?

Ok, ¿Era idea suya o esa tipa era.....

--¡Ah!¡Arella!--Grito espantado por el terrible "Choque" del destino que había tenido.

Desgraciado destino, esto era su culpa.

--¿Quien osa interrumpir mi uso de estrés?

--O.O--Ok, esa respuesta no se la esperaba xD--¡Raven!--Se acordó de repente

--Tu no eres Raven ¬¬……--Contesto poniendo en duda su identidad-- Tu eres verde

--Nooo Ò.Ó déjeme terminar--La regaño por esa acusación tan rara--Soy Chico Bestia

--¿Chico Bestia?, oye, es cierto—Expreso mientras lo reconocía-- Tu ibas con mi hija O.O, ¿Que quieres? ¬¬

--¡Raven!¡Se la llevaron! --Hubo un lapso de un espeso silencio--¡Trigon se la llevo!--Comento gravemente alterado.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar muy lejano, en un mundo color rojo sangre, un portal se abría para dejar pasar a dos siluetas que se adentraban en el lugar mencionado.

--Pasa hija, no seas tímida—Le hablo un diablo enorme a la otra silueta

--No me digas **hija**, Trigon ¬¬--Le reprocho una joven de piel pálida, la cual no se veía muy sonriente que digamos.

Y allí estaba, en ese tétrico lugar, en el sitio abismal, en el reino rojo, en el mundo de Trigon, en donde las personas ya esperaban a su anfitrión con alegría inmediata, _**alegría falsa…..**_

Fue de lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta la hechicera al ver como vitoreaban a su Gran Amo Trigon.

--¿Qué te parece mi mundo?—Le Pregunto hinchándose de orgullo el demonio mientras interrumpía sus pensamientos--Me tienen respeto ¿no?

--**Respeto** es diferente que **Miedo…**.—Comento con mirada fría la encapuchada sin levantarle la cara.

--Quizás….pero lo bueno es que con cualquiera se obtiene **disciplina ¿No?**—Comento con una sádica sonrisa el Satanás—Seré generoso contigo hija. Todos estos inmundos son tanto tu propiedad como la mía, puedes hacer con ellos lo que quieras, son tuyos—Le hablo a su joven descendencia como regalándole un juguete a una niña en su cumpleaños.

--No me hacen falta más juguetes, _**papá—**_Respondió fría, asqueada de las ideas que Trigon le proponía mientras remarcaba la última palabra.

--Esta bien hija, vamos a casa.

Oh no, pero como nada en este Reino rojo es perfecto, una vocecita salió de repente entre la multitud.

--Mami **¿Por qué todos aclaman a ese ****monstro****?**

A Raven le dio un vuelco al corazón al escuchar esto, pero casi le da un ataque cuando se dio cuenta de que Trigon también había escuchado el comentario.

--No hija, no lo llames así—Intentaba hacerla callar por su vida una mujer mayor—El es….

--**Me ha llamado Monstro ¿Verdad?**—Pregunto en un tono muy educado el rey del infierno interrumpiendo la conversación.

--No amo, lo que ella quiso decir fue….

--**¿Y tú me estas llamando mentiroso?**—Reto desafiante el satánico.

--¡No!—Negó con lagrimas en los ojos la dama—Amo, es solo una niña, no sabe lo que dice.

--No importa el género o la edad, todos tendrán su castigo—Condeno mientras sus ojos se llenaban de furia

--**¡PADRE!—**Exigió atención la hechicera con su rostro oculto en las sombras—No vale la pena. Anda. Vámonos.

--¿Eso crees?—La reto el diablo con voz sínica—Obsérvame—Sonrió diabólico mientras lanzaba su ataque. Específicamente "La mirada de la muerte"

--¡No! Toma de mi lo que quieras, pero no le hagas daño por favor Amo….—Rogaba misericordia la mujer de cabellos dorados

Este es un pequeño ejemplo de la maldad de Trigon, ardiente y furiosa, capaz de derretir como cera a las personas, precisamente lo que pasaba justo ahora.

La pequeña infante lloriqueaba como desquiciada, con dolor, con pena, profiriendo gritos que llamaron la atención de todos los presentes que miraban expectantes y aterrorizados uno de los espantosos castigos de Trigon el Terrible. La gran mirada de la muerte. Aquella que hacia hervir la sangre y derretía seres humanos como muñecos de plastilina bajo el sol.

Raven poso sus ojos violetas en la cara de todos los presentes; Indefensos, tristes, temerosos, todos acompañados de los fatales gritos de la madre que hacían un coro infernal al ritmo de los de su hija

--**No, **_**obsérvame TÚ—**_Dijo Raven desafiante mientras tomaba con ambas manos el rostro ardiente de la criatura--¿Empática recuerdas? Mis poderes son mentales Trigon, puedo arrancar su dolor y atraerlo hacia mi….—Explico la gótica mientras comenzaba a sentir su sangre evaporar y poco a poco el rostro de la pequeña niña rubia recuperaba su forma. Raven sudaba del tremendo dolor que abandonaba el cuerpo de la chica y se cernía contra ella con tanto poder—Solo tengo….que expulsar el dolor—Termino mientras las heridas se desvanecían de su cuerpo y lo primero que vio fue a la infante con su mirada confusa y azulada.

--¡Oh, es un milagro!—Reconoció la progenitora de la pequeña con alegría inmensa—Gracias, gracias—Le agradecía a la dama de las sombras mientras abrazaba a su hija y se disponía a abrazarla a ella también—Gracias, gracias

--¡No me abrace!—Se quejo infantilmente Raven con un gesto exaltado y los presentes no hicieron más que sonreír….sonreír de verdad…… mientras la mujer le agradecía la vida a la chica cuervo.

--Una inútil y grandiosa demostración de tus poderes hija, te felicito por eso Raven, después de todo habrá que demostrar QUIEN manda aquí….—Comento fingiendo orgullo Trigon con sus cuatro enormes ojos amarillos—Pero esa persona….. ¡SOY YO!….. y no permito que nadie dispute mi autoridad….**¡NI SIQUIERA TU!—**Grito furioso mientras carbonizaba de un solo disparo a la mujer y a su hija.

--¡NO!—Era tarde….Nadie puede hacer volver a la vida a las cenizas

Trigon reía diabólicamente y todos sus pueblerinos no podían acompañarlo, asi este fuese su líder.

—Tarde o temprano aprenderás tu también a respetarme Raven, debes entender que este lugar no es el pueblo soñado que siempre quisiste y yo no estoy aquí mucho menos para complacerte—Explico el rey del infierno mientras todos guardaban silencio con temor en los ojos-- ¿Vamos a casa, **hija…..**?

Raven miraba el suelo impactada, había quedado muy débil tratando de salvar la vida de la niña como para que su padre decidiera al final matarla de un rayo.

_**Era inhumano**_…..Aun tenía que sentir el dolor eterno de que sus poderes de curación realmente no fuesen de curación. Habría que recordar que la desdicha de todas las personas que sanaban pasaban a ella, era un cambio de dueño y su modo de autosanacion solo funcionaba si las personas a su alrededor sentían emociones positivas, lo cual evidentemente en ese mundo nunca sucedía.

Tenía que _adaptarse_, las cosas no funcionaban igual en el mundo de Trigon que en la Tierra o Azarath, allí todo lo que se hace es para servir a su progenitor y ella tenía que cumplir con las reglas, si no quería que su propio complejo por salvar a las personas terminara destruyéndola a ella también…. Tenía que servir, tenía que cumplir….Le gustara o no.

--Si _**padre**_**….**—Acepto mientras lo seguía hacia la enorme construcción

* * *

--No podemos hacer nada realmente, Raven tomo su decisión—Contesto pesimista la madre de la joven.

--¡PERO QUE DICE!—La regaño Chico Bestia por tan vil acusación—No es como si la hubiese tomado con una mega sonrisa Ò.Ó

--No tiene caso, Raven fue muy afortunada por escapar ya una vez de su destino, pero no lo hará dos veces, aun cuando fue instruida en el pacifismo, por su sangre rabiara siempre la ira de Trigon.

--¡SE EQUIVOCA!—La callo el joven verde irritado por su poca esperanza—Independientemente de sus orígenes, Raven podrá ser muchas cosas, pero no es un demonio. No es mala. ¡No es una traidora!—La mujer no hacía más que callar—Raven es el ser más admirable que he conocido, ella se sacrifica por los demás y pone su vida en peligro antes que la de nosotros. Es la persona más valiente que conozco y yo voy a ir por ella, así me ayude o no.

Había un espeso silencio

--Usted es su madre…..Pero aun así no la conoce…. Solo me gustaría que me ayudaras a llegar a la Tierra… porque por más que quisiera patearle el rojo trasero a Trigon yo solo, necesito de los Titanes para sobrevivir y ellos son los únicos que pueden ayudarme.

--Esta bien…--Respondió seria manteniendo el suspenso—Debes quererla mucho como para querer ir.

--Yo no la quiero—Dijo con seriedad irreal después de darle la espalda--_"Yo la amo"—_Pensó internamente mientras un escalofrió recorrió su espalda

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chico Bestia termino el fin de su recuerdo pensando en que contestar

--Raven esta…

--¿Pagando el motel en donde se quedaron? O.o

--Si, ella esta…--Eh, eh, eh, eh, ¡HEY ALTO! Cuenta regresiva………..5………4…...... 3…….2………1…..-- **¡¡¡¿¿Q-QUE**…..**¡¿QUE DIJISTE GRAN BASTARBOOOOOORG Ò//Ó??!!!!****—**Pregunto con un humito saliéndole de las orejas mientras se preparaba para derramar sangre de su **Ex **mejor amigo por toda la sala

--¿Eh? Oh ¿Dónde está Raven? O.o—Se corrigió inmediatamente el mecánico fingiendo preocupación al ver la expresión de asesino serial de Chico Bestia pero aun la sonrisa aniñada no se le borraba a pesar de las amenazas de muerte que le mandaba el menor

--¡DESGRACIADO, COMO TE ATREVES A INSINUAR ALGO TAN VIL Ò///ó DESEARAS JAMAS HABER………..¿Que día es hoy? Ó.o—Pregunto cambiando de tema bipolarmente Chico Bestia mientras todos lo miraban raro

--Viernes.....¿Porque?—Contesto el líder después de todo

--¿Vier….nes? O.O—Pregunto perplejo sin comprender del todo lo que pasaba, ohh si, definitivamente en Azarath el tiempo pasaba volando, después de todo era un lugar ajeno a la Tierra. Y el tiempo pasaba diferente en aquella dimensión. Ubicándolo aquí. En el Frio, Solitario y amargado **VIERNES **que se asomaba como huracán dispuesto a destruir su alegría.

--¿Chico Bestia que sucede?—Volvió a llamarlo el chico maravilla con el deseo de obtener aunque sea una pequeñita respuesta.

--Viejo, será mejor que todos se sienten para platicarles lo que paso…..

Aquí tenemos la pequeña escena tipo navidad, con todos los titanes sentaditos al fuego, en donde comienza el narrador tarado a….ejem u.ú…… "narrar" las bobadas del cuento de "Había una vez"…. "Un pueblo estúpidamente lejano llamado Azarath en donde un chico verde y una chica mitad-demonio se encontraron con Satanas interdimensional rojo y malo que los quería matar para…." Oh al diablo, ¬¬, la verdad no tenía nada de navideña la historia, porque la historia es en FEBRERO y no es muy feliz que digamos…….

--¿Trigon?—Contesto perplejo el líder después de que Chico Bestia le relatara su historia.

--Si Robin, esta es la 4ta vez que te lo digo ¬¬

--Lo siento, es que, simplemente, no puedo creerlo—Contesto contrariado el joven titán

--Si, tenemos que ir por Raven viejo--Propuso el titán joven y se alegro al notar que todos asentían…--Tenemos que ir a su mundo, al mundo de Trigon—Todos concordaron decididos de nuevo

--Pero—Ok, no tan _decididos_ ¬¬—No podemos ir allí solo así O.o—Todos voltearon a ver a su jefe de equipo—Si Trigon tiene a Raven, tendrá todo lo que necesita para conquistar la Tierra……No podemos ir, tenemos que defender la ciudad—Cyborg y Star pensaron que en esencia, el ayudante de Batman tenía razón.

--¡¿Y dejar a Raven allá sola?!—Comento alterado el chico de las orejas puntiagudas completamente en desacuerdo. Cyborg y Star estuvieron de acuerdo en su objeción también.

--Noooo, no me malinterpretes, lo que quiero decir es que no podemos dejar nuestra misión aquí Chico Bestia, tenemos que defender la Tierra antes de que...

--¿Ni siquiera por un momento podemos irnos? Vamos Robin, por una vez deja tu obsesión contra los villanos….

--No es obsesión Chico Bestia Ò.Ó, es solo que tenemos que planear como….

--No tenemos tiempo para eso Robin Ò.Ó Trigon la matara antes que….

--Vamos chicos, podemos llegar a un acuerdo—Se interpuso Cyborg intentando calmarlos pero sus sabias palabras fueron ignoradas.

-- …..Tu siempre pones la ciudad antes que a nosotros Robin Ò.Ó

--¿Qué querías? Somos héroes Chico Bestia, no podemos irnos sin un plan, nos freirán…

--Solo acepta que no eres un buen líder

--Oh ¿Y tú si puedes actuar con liderazgo?

--Si, yo pienso primero en mis amigos, quiero salvar a Raven…

--¡Eso no es liderazgo Chico Bestia!—Se enojo al colapso Dick Grayson—Eso es _amor…._

--¡Ah…!—Chico Bestia levanto un dedo para replicar, pero las palabras se le ahogaron, se suicidaron, se perdieron en el lapso de su garganta al exterior.

La situación le era difícil aun.

Apenas había aceptado ayer que sentía algo por Raven. Era difícil exteriorizarlo y excesivamente incomodo que el primero con quien debiese platicarlo fuera con Robin….Después de todo, ellos jamás concordaban, porque jamás compartían. De algún modo su amistad era difícil.

Ohhh y hubo caos, un silencioso caos….. Caos interrumpido por la tan oportuna alarma titán.

--Ok, cambio de planes—Irrumpió en voz alta Cyborg aprovechando ser el segundo al mando—Star y Robin, quédense a defender la ciudad, mientras yo y Bestita iremos al mundo de Trigon y traeremos a Raven de vuelta. Anda Bestita—Le dijo a su amigo quien aprovecho y se echo a correr por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de Raven

--Eso no es un plan Cyborg—Se quejo Robin entre la luz roja que encendía a la Torre

—Lo sé, pero es lo único que tenemos por ahora.—Contesto sonriente el chico mitad-metal—**Además…**--Continuo en voz baja para que la pelirroja no lo escuchara—Nosotros no te dijimos nada por todas las veces que nos trajiste como locos para salvarle la vida a Starfire…--Dijo dándose la vuelta con una mega sonrisa _y se fue._

Robin quedo con una perfectísima cara de panoli mirando a su compañero perderse en el camino

………………………

…………..

.

**Y sonrió**, de oreja a oreja.

Algunas veces uno debe de escuchar a sus amigos de cualquier modo.

--Lo siento Chico Bestia—Se dijo a si mismo en silencio antes de seguir a Starfire al centro de la ciudad.

* * *

-- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a entrar o no?—Le pregunto Cyborg alegre al ver a su amigo parado frente a la puerta de la gótica mirando a la nada callado.—Bien, si no vas a abrir tu, lo hare yo—Contesto firmemente antes de derribar la puerta de Raven(Con un dedo xD)—Vamos—Le indico amablemente al metamorfo quien se quedo en la puerta en un pequeño transe. Cyborg estaba a punto de darle un zape cuando…

--Oye Cy..—Había algo que lo afligía—Sobre lo que hace un rato dijo Robin…--El moreno le prestó una mirada comprensiva—Quiero decir, sobre eso de que no tengo liderazgo y que solamente quiero ir con Rae por……………..…

-- ¡Ya lo conoces!—Lo interrumpió antes de que tuviese que decir algo MUY incomodo—Mira "B" no importa lo que te haya dicho Robin. De una u otra manera tenias razón….Y el también. No podíamos dejar la ciudad y no podíamos dejar a Raven allá. Fue un simple desacuerdo entre amigos. Descuida—Contesto antes de darle unas palmadas invitándolo a entrar—Anda B, Raven nos necesita.

--Si…--Sonrió honestamente mientras se adentraba al cuarto y no volvió a mencionar nada sobre eso.

Pero oh, desgraciado enano……

--Oye Cy…. ¿Y cómo nos vamos a ir?

--¡O.O!—Silencio "pacifico"--¿¡NO SABES TU COMOOOOOOO!? Ò.Ó—Pregunto enojado el mitad maquina y Chico Bestia simplemente vacilo.-- ¿QUIERES DECIR QUE TE DEFENDI CON ROBIN , TE ACOMPAÑE Y TE LEVANTE EL AGUITE PARA QUE NO TUVIERAS NI LA MAS ASTUTA IDEA DE CÓMO ENCONTRARLA?

--No, no, no—Negó con los brazos nervioso al ver la reacción de su amigo—Se que es por el armario pero….Raven me dijo que había que decir un tipo de conjuro, igual al que utilizaba cuando hizo ese círculo raro en el suelo.

--Y………?

--Y…………

--No te sabes el hechizo ¿Verdad Bestia? ¬¬x

--No…..¡Ugh!—Ese fue su quejido después de que Cyborg le pusiera ambos brazos en el cuello a punto de estrangularlo(Sin amor)—¡No! Espera, espera, ya me estoy acordaaaaandooooo……--Esa claramente fue una vil mentira hecha y derecha por su salud. Cyborg lo soltó.

--¿Bien? ¬¬—Le pregunto impaciente mientras el titán joven se situaba en frente del armario.--¿Cuál es el hechizo?—Lo apresuro el atleta con la perfecta seguridad de que Chico Bestia no tenía ni la más bastarda idea de cómo era…

--¡Oh si!—Pose de vidente xD—Ejem—Carraspeo fingiendo concentración--…..Alzar….Mistres….Cinthos…..Kalzon….Rakashas…Endemoner….Vasemix……Sendus…….Azarath…..Azarath……¡AZARATH!

……………………cof cof………………………

--………………..¬¬x--Cyborg enojado con los brazos cruzados al otro lado de la habitación

--………………..¬¬x--El destino encabronado en alguna parte del universo

--………………..¬¬x--La autora sentada en un sillón que pica.

--¡CHICO BESTIAAAAA Ò.Ó!—El chico metálico se preparo para golpearlo y….

Oh la luz, la bendita y cegadora luz.

--O.o

--O.o

El conjuro….¿Funciono?......Obviamente no ¬¬, no de este lado, pero si del otro y una figura aparecía desde allí saliendo del armario entre la luz cegadora que hacía difícil distinguirla.

--¿Arella?—Pregunto entre la luz celestial que no los dejaba ver.

--¿Quién es Arella "B"? Tiene nombre de Chica Sexy x)—Comento animado el robot quien no la alcanzaba a distinguir.

--Es la mamá de Raven ¬¬--contesto en el mismo tono monótono con el que Raven contestaría--¿Qué haces aquí?—Le pregunto a la dama cuando la luz ceso.

--Los llevara a donde esta mi hija—Contesto sin por mas

Cyborg y Chico Bestia compartieron miradas incrédulas y asintieron mientras la seguían hacia la puerta debajo del armario.

* * *

Bien, como descubrimos hoy, Chico Bestia y Cyborg no eran unos expertos en magia u.u, pero Arella si, aquella mujer influenciada en el pasado por las artes ocultistas, la elegida por Trigon, la protegida de Azarath que había abandonado el reino de paz al que jamás podría regresar por volver a ver a su hija.

--¿Por qué se decidió a ayudarnos?—Le pregunto seriamente el comediante mientras atravesaban el camino entre la Tierra y el Universo de Trigon

--Pense en lo que me dijiste….Raven podrá haber roto mil reglas y ser hija de Trigon pero también es mi hija……Y la _amo_

Chico Bestia se estremeció con eso ultimo, cada vez que decían esa **nefasta** _**palabra**_ sentía electricidad en todo el cuerpo, acompañado de un quemante calor que subía lentamente a través de todo su pecho. Era traumante, pero lo que más le incomodaba era que no le parecía desagradable.

Guardo silencio, como el buen y educado Chico Bestia normal que es.

Y entraron, en ese maldito portal que se dirigía derechito al infierno del mundo inmundo de Trigon.

Porque la palabra infierno le quedaba corta al aterrador planeta rojo….

La escalofriante arquitectura, el calor asfixiante, la esclavitud, la muerte, la desgracia, la pobreza, la tristeza, si, ese era el lugar característico del Satán que gobernaba una dimensión entera en el pobre lapso de 30 años de vida.

--¿Dónde esta Raven?—Pregunto Gar Logan a lo Dora la exploradora

--¿No estará en ese enorme castillo que dice "Castillo de Trigon e hija"?—Cyborg es el mapa O.O Entonces………… ¿Robin es la mochila? :3

--Ammmm no se, quizás… o.O—Dijo irónico el chico de ojos esmeralda mientras Arella los miraba asi ¬¬. A ambos jóvenes les recordó por un segundito a su hijita. Los tres personajes se dirigieron lentamente y Cyborg y Arella se disponían a entrar pero….

--¡Alto!—Los detuvo el joven verde—No podemos entrar asi, debe estar repleto de guardias….déjenme inspeccionar la zona primero.

--Es un buen plan—Concordó el mitad maquina y Chico Bestia se transformo en ratón para pasar por una ranura de la puerta.

Visualizo el lugar, parecía seguro, **FEO****, pero **_**seguro,**_ solo había 2 guardias vigilando el pasillo los cuales no serian un gran problema. Pero eso no le daba seguridad a Chico Bestia, algo no estaba bien. Era raro que la entrada principal estuviera tan desprotegida, sabía que Trigon era idiota, pero no tanto. Tenía que haber algo, algo como….

--¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!!—Se quejo del dolor que sintió al chocar contra un muro por una enorme garra que lo lanzo volar por los aires, se transformo en humano para evitar el impacto pero no fue una muy buena idea que digamos ¬¬.

--¡Hey!—Un soldado se percato de su presencia y llamo a su compañero quien buscaba refuerzos en el acto.

Chico Bestia se giro para observar a su agresor, una criatura espantosa, parecida a un perro de batalla, color negro como las tinieblas, de unos 6 metros de altura y ojos de un furioso rojo brillante lo miraba como si fuese su presa, sonriéndole sínicamente con sus enormes colmillos.

--¡**FANG **_MATALO_!—Ordeno uno de los monigotes con casco que cuidaba el pasillo principal. Sip, el contaba con los guardias, pero no con su mascota.

¡BOOOOOOOOM!

Fue el sonido de la puerta desmoronándose por un rayo sónico

--Tendrás que matarnos a ambos Fang.— Discutio el titán de acero decidido mientras los dos subordinados de Trigon se dirigían a interceptarlo.—Lo siento pequeñines—Advirtió antes de darles sus merecidos guamazos y dejarlos inconscientes.

--Cyborg, vienen mas….—Apunto el titán joven a los 20 o 30 soldados que entraban en la habitación. Chico Bestia se transformo en rinoceronte para estampar a unos cuantos pero el gran Fang lo intercepto decidido a matarlo de un ataque, el cual fue re-interceptado por Cyborg, quien necesito de ambos brazos y fuerza elevada mas allá del 100% para evitar el martirio contra su compañero.

--Vas a tener que comportarte Fang—Le apunto con el cañón sónico amenazante—Chico Bestia este es el plan—Le indico el moreno a su mejor amigo quien se dedicaba a esquivar las armas rudimentarias de los presentes—Yo detendré a estos tipos y su perrito mientras tú vas por Raven—Sentencio tirándole un rayo a esos "tipos".

--¿Y dejarte solo con estos sujetos? ¡Olvídalo!, mejor yo me quedo con Fang y tu ve por Raven

--Anda B, a ti te destrozaran aquí. Ve con Raven y ten tu soñada escena cursi con ella.

-- Ò//ó Tu solo quieres que a mí solo me toque Trigon—Contesto antes de transformarse en canguro y patearles el trasero a un par de guardias

--¿Y no es lo justo? ¿No dijiste que querías rescatarla tu?

--¡Si!, voy a rescatarla pero es no quiere decir que….

--Oh, al diablo, yo voy por Raven ¬¬--Dijo Arella irritada quien ya se les había olvidado y se había limitado a observar al par de idiotas discutir.

--O.O—Arella se escabulle entre la gente

--O.O—La ven irse por el pasillo

--O.O—¿Quién es ese?

--…….**¡Diablos, yo quería ir por Raven!** ¬¬--Admitió el metamorfo una vez que Arella se retiro

Cyborg atino a golpearse de la pura frustración.

--Mejor corre antes de que yo te parta la cara Bestia ¬¬

* * *

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí, una mujer encapuchada de blanco pensaba….

¿Dónde encontraría a sus hija?

¿Dónde la tendría su ex-esposo?

¿Dónde estaban esos dulces sabor naranja que la tranquilizaban cuando los necesita?

Buscaba como loca Arella esa respuesta. Recorriendo pasillo tras pasillo, tratando de no chocar con los monigotes de armadura que tenía el demonio regados por todo el castillo. Y justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta los encontró a los dos…….los dos chicles de naranja que tenia extraviados y había buscado en su traje desde hacer rato ¬¬ De Raven no se veía ni el aura.

Bajaba las escaleras, decidida a dirigirse a las mazmorras.

--¿Madre?—Pregunto una voz seca que la hizo detenerse.

La Angel mensajera se giro, solo para estar segura.

Era Raven…………..

Su hija

Vestida de rojo, con un cinturón plateado de cuadros parecido al adorno que vestía en el cuello y ambas muñecas que simulaban un amuleto de esclavitud. ¿Lo malo? Debajo de las sombras que ocultaban sus ojos que brillaban color sangre, brillaba, brillaba esa marca en forma de "S" por encima de su chakra arriba de su mirada seca y…..¿Soberbia?

--¿Rave…?—ZAZ, la protegida de Azarath dio a chocar contra la pared mientras era atraída por energía obscura que corto su pregunta incompleta.

--No hables….Sufrirás menos.-- Respondió fría mientras las tinieblas consumían viva a la pacifista

--Raven, Hija….¿Por que….?

--Un trato.—La corto con autoridad—Me dijo que me daría libertad a cambio de entregarle a su ex esposa……viva o muerta.

--……………………--La dama mayor miraba expectante con ojos casi suplicantes.

--Y yo _**acepte madre—**_Concluyo mientras una sádica sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro.

Pero….una luz apareció, en contraste con la sumisa oscuridad del lugar con una fuerza extraordinaria que hizo a la Red Raven retroceder y casi tropezar.

---¿Cómo….?

--Los monjes de Azarath me enseñaron a hacer algo más que solo creer.—Contesto firme mientras las sombras se apagaban entre los rayos de paz—Pero yo creo…Que no vas a poder cumplir con tu trato Raven.

--No lo creo Arella—Sentencio mientras por debajo de su capa aparecían tentáculos destructivos con los que planeaba estrangular a su progenitora

La mujer los esquivo, uno a uno con habilidad y belleza. Intentando acercarse a Raven.

--¿En dónde quedaron tus enseñanzas Raven? ¿En donde quedo el amor de tu gente?

--¿De mi gente? No te hagas la tonta Arella, ambas sabemos cuánto odio me tenia Azarath, ¡Al igual que tú!—Respondió mientras con la mano sumida en aura la asfixiaba, agotando el aire dentro de los pulmones de la pacifista. A quien solo le salían sonidos de dolor de la garganta.

--Te equivocas, yo no te odio Raven…

--Pero me temiste…..Nos temiste a mi y a mi padre, temiste a tus superiores Arella y eso esta bien….—Contesto pasiva mientras sus ojos se encendían de rojo—Lo que no está bien…¡Es temerle a tu propia hija! ¡¡¡ASI SEA HIJA DEL DEMONIO!!!—Concluyo con furia decidida a exterminarla cuando--¡AHHHHH!—Se quejo cuando fue violentamente embestida por un Triceratops que la dejo inconsciente.

--¡Raven…!—Se acerco preocupado hacia la chica a la que había herido acompañado de Cyborg.

--¡Esperen!—Advirtió la dama de blanco entre los escombros--¡Ella los va a matar!

--Ella me necesita—Aclaro el joven perfectamente consciente de la charla madre-hija que tuvieron—Raven…

--Vas a pagar caro por esto _Garfield_….—Respondió con los ojos abiertos la Red Raven lanzándolo por los aires estrellándolo contra el techo.

--Lo siento Raven—Contesto para si el mitad maquina mientras apuntaba a la joven con el cañón

--¡Cyborg espera!—Grito el comediante con heridas graves

--¡No! ¡No esperes Cyborg!—Lo reto Raven provocándolo mientras atravesaba la armadura del androide con la punta de los dedos, parecido a la técnica que uso el hermano sangre para lastimarlo.

--¡Agh! ¡Maldita….—Se quejo sobe sus rodillas el moreno decidiéndose a disparar su cañón sónico.

Raven se hizo intangible, haciendo que el disparo pasase de largo destrozando la pared a sus espaldas.

--¡Que pobre estuvo eso!—Contesto irónica la gótica y no se dio cuenta cuando un poderoso león la tiro al suelo cayendo con ella por las escaleras, hasta llegar al fondo del pasillo. Chico Bestia se destransformo poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros.

--Raven, mírame a los ojos ¿No me reconoces?

--¿Cómo podría olvidar a alguien tan molesto Garfield?—Pregunto antes de golpearlo en el estomago, dejándolo jadeando en el suelo mientras se levantaba.—Desgraciado, alguien como tu no tiene derecho a tirarme al suelo.

--¿¡Que tal alguien como Cy!?—Agrego el segundo líder al mando mientras probaba de nuevo uno de sus potentes rayos azules mientras la hechicera estaba distraída, pero justo cuando iba a dar en el blanco un aura roja protegió a la joven de cabello violeta.

Las oscuridad se estableció, tomando lugar en las adornadas mazmorras de estatuas de los seguidores de aquel culto satánico. La energía roja se fue desvaneciendo bajo las nubes de polvo.

--No era necesario que vinieras—Le dijo molesta Raven a un ser que se alzaba por detrás de ella—Puedo arreglármelas sola _**padre**_.—Le aseguro la dama de las sombras a su progenitor que aparecía con sus 4 resplandecientes ojos amarillos detrás de ella.

--Trigon—Comento apretando los dientes el cuentachistes, mientras se levantaba débil desde el suelo hecho una furia--¿QUE LE HICISTE A RAVEN?—Grito enojado cambiando a T-Rex y dispuesto a destruir al demonio.

**Pero Raven se interpuso.**

Y el diablo sonrió.

--Déjame encargarme de el padre.-- Pidió la chica al demonio que la miraba detrás.

--Raven….—El metamorfo miraba con ojos implorantes a la chica mientras un hilo de tristeza aparecía en sus ojos esmeraldas.

--Deja de lloriquear—Lo cayo la mitad demonio—Quieres matar a Trigon ¿No?—Pregunto ante la respuesta evidente mientras todos callaban—**Pasa por mi primero Garfield.**

Esas fueron sus palabras y el chico por su mirada pudo concluir que esto no era una broma cruel. Le dolía el pecho. La chica de la que se había enamorado apenas ayer había cambiado de bando de la noche a la mañana, era horrible, pelear con ella no estaba en sus planes. Y lo que era aun peor, lo que lo volvía loco, lo que menos le gustaba, era que el sabia que la única forma de salvarla era……

…_**..**__**Destruirla**_

--¿Qué sucede Garfield? ¿Vas a quedarte allí parado como cobarde? De ser así mejor inclínate. –Comento tratando de humillarlo la Red Raven--¿Peleas?

El cerro los ojos, pensando en aquella balanza entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto

--………Esta bien Raven………--Cedió al final mientras su forma humana se alejaba del lugar, Garfield Logan había dejado de existir en el Reino Rojo.

Y ahora era "La Bestia" la que estaba de regreso.

* * *

**Referencias:**

**Tales of The New Teen Titans #2.**-" Lo que no está bien…¡Es temerle a tu propia hija!"

**New Teen Titans #6**.-" ¡**FANG **_MATALO_!" y la Primera aparicion del Reino de Trigon en el fic (Brochanizada)

**New Teen Titans #4**.- "…..si, ese era el lugar característico del Satán que gobernaba una dimensión entera en el pobre lapso de 30 años de vida."

**Titans(Vol 2) #6**.-"… brillaba esa marca en forma de "S" por encima de su chakra arriba de su mirada seca y…..¿Soberbia?"

**Wavelength**.- "Lo reto Raven provocándolo mientras atravesaba la armadura del androide con la punta de los dedos, parecido a la técnica que uso el hermano sangre para lastimarlo."

**The Beast Whithin**.- "Y ahora era "La Bestia" la que estaba de regreso."

* * *

¡Bro-chan is Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! x3 Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a mis amados lectores por haber resistido la tentación de mentarme la MAD…..la demencia ^_^U por haber subido el capitulo taaaan tarde ¬¬. De yo haber sido ustedes me habría regañado "¡BRO-CHAN, NO SEAS UNA FLOJA BASTARDA Y CONTINUA PRONTO!" jaja, bueno, la verdad este capitulo fue el mas difícil de escribir, no hallaba en que parte meterle comedia xD como que no quedaba :/, como verán estuvo más inclinado al Drama :P y espero que por eso no haya sido un poco tedioso ¬¬U bueno, como sea, la ultima palabra es de ustedes :D déjenme su lindo Review con su critica o lo que sea x). Espero que en el próximo capítulo no me tarde tanto ¬¬. Bueno, al menos ya tengo una idea de lo que se va a tratar, en este empecé en blanco O.O

¿Ya jugaron Tag Team Titans en el Cartoon Network de EUA? Jajaja, esta súper divertido xD Mis lindos Chibis *¬* me acabe el juego en 3 dias ¬¬ (Jaja y luego las excusas de porque no continuo la historia)

Estoy feliz porque al fin CN comenzó a pasar de nuevo Teen Titans, ya me estaba hartando tanto Ben 10 ¬¬ seria lindo que comenzaran a dar nuevos capítulos (Es válido soñar ¿No?) También gracias a los que se pasaron por mis 2 one-shots, comentare aquí lo que me dijeron allá :P

* * *

**angel de la noche**.-Jaja, si que son lentos, pero yo los quiero por eso *---* creo que de no ser asi no me parecerían tan interesantes xD. Capitulo continuado =)

**nacho**: Nacho, que gusto verte, jaja, zaz, no te pude traer este fic para fin de año pero si para ejem ¿Dia de Reyes? X) Jaja, a mi también me encanta cuando Chico Bestia va de oso al instituto de Raven y me da más risa porque le lleva las flores de la maceta para invitarla xDD. Omg, me hizo muy feliz leer ese, pero el que ahorita me trae feliz es el de Teen Titans #75 (bababababa)Lastima que Rae estuviera inconciente($)#!) justo ahora sigo con los New Teen Titans, estoy leyendo el Contrato de Judas(Apenas ¬¬) jaja, yeah me encantan los carnales de Rae *---* en Titans. Yo creo que en la peli si van a salir Rae y BB, seria imposible que con la popularidad que tiene Raven, los sujetos de la Warner decidieran no ponerla xD, ya quiero que salga la película maldición, Saludos!

**Shadow-Digital**: Yay, que bueno que te pases, ojala y sigas la historia =)

**Haoyanna:** Haoyanna xD jaja, que bueno que me cuentes la partes que te gustan xD y que se te haga simpatico el fanfic con mi disque humor jaja, este capitulo no estuvo tan humorístico pero fue porque no me parecía apropiado en muchas partes u.u, no porque se me acabaran las pendejadas xD No conozco Fruits Basket T.T. jaja, ojala y me traiga el nuevo año un novio guapote, ya aunque sea guapito jajaja. Estoy solterísima jaja, a lo mejor por eso me desquito con Rae y CB xD Saludos!

**camsus**: Que bueno que te guste el fanfic =) lamento la tardanza, ojala y no me tarde tanto a la próxima. No prometo nada xD

**PerFecTHeLL:** Menso Chico Bestia xD, jajaja, ¿Te compraste el AdelgaZATE REqueteMEGAEXTREMO? Yo me compre 6 O: jajaja I love Beast Boy x Raven too (Yo tampoco supe que dije) Saludos =D

**Angel red**: Angeeel Red estas perdida :O jaja, bueno yo ya volvi, no se si sigas frecuentando Fanfiction, sep, Raven solo sabe hablar Español(O ingles) Aleman, Latin, Sumerio, Antiguo, Sanscrito y otro que no me acuerdo ¬¬ jaja, bueno NO Japones, las palabras que dijo en japonés en el fic fueron una censura usada por la Bro-chan's company xD Que bueno que haya valido la pena, saludos amiga!

**Our Raped Holiday**:Chaz que mal que no puedas descargar programas u.u, justo ahora comencé un fansub con un amigo para los comics de TTG para una web que queremos, si un dia tenemos el colchon te la paso para que los leas =) Gracias por el comentario, saludos!

**Anónimo**: Lamento la tardanza xD Omg me encanta la historia de Raven *---* es la que mas me llama la atención en TT Yo creo que el comic de Raven si es después de lo del hermano sangre, por eso de que esta en un instituto (Y no esta calva….) jajaja, bueno, eso creo yo xD Que bueno que te guste mi manera de mezclar comics y serie jaja, saludos!

**Raven Sakura**: Lamento haberme demorado tanto (Ya perdi la cuenta de cuantas veces dije eso xD) jaja, que bueno que sigan el fic, mis saludos a Black!

**REMULA BLACK**: Que chido que el fanfic te guste cada vez mas =D espero no decepcionarte con el fic, jaja, al fin Chico bestia acepto que quiere a Raven en el fic(Nos falta la serie animada!!!!) em los comics no nos falta xD Saludos Remula Black!

**La Caña de España**: Hi, que bueno que sigas la historia y gracias por los 2 comentarios xD jajaja ejem, bueno, los comics de TTG los hayas si pones las tags Teen Titans Mediafire El Foro del Señor Hartman es el primer link que aparece en google y de allí te manda a una pagina en mediafire para descargarlos, pero están en ingles y necesitas un programa llamado GonVisor para leerlos(Este lo consigues gratis en softonic), te dejaría el link directo pero fanfiction no te deja ¬¬ jaja, espero haberte ayudado, si tienes una duda me comentas. Saludos!

**LiL EmO**:Gracias por pasarte por mi otro fic y comentarlo, entiendo la falta de tiempo. Saludos

**Lobombre**: Hola mi amigo Lobombre =D a ti te debo la disculpa mas graaande por no continuar el fic pronto xD, eres el único que se preocupo por mandarme un correo al buzon de fanfition xD Bueno, gracias por pasarte por "La Tradicion" y muchos saludos, sigue escribiendo!

**EXXEN**: Jaja, que bueno que te haya hecho gracia "La Tradicion" xD jaja, adoro tu fanfic *---* No seas irresponsable como Bro-chan y no lo abandones. Saludos!

**Arcangel Guerrero**:Gracias por el comentario, espero hayas pasado unas fantásticas navidades x)

**Soile94**: Jaja, bueno, sobre tu pregunta, la parte de "Hola Caballito" la imagine por eso de que Chico Bestia cuida de Melvin en el comic de TTG #42 y por eso de que están jugando al caballito con el como una cabra jaja, que loco que a ti también se te haya ocurrido, hasta a mi me asusto XD Saludos!

* * *

Jajaja, creo que conteste mas de lo que escribí xD, ya me voy

El fanfic se acaba en el capitulo 8 :O


	7. Viernes II pt: La Princesa Roja

**~~~~~~~~~~~¿Por qué ella?~~~~~~~~~~ Capitulo 7 ~~~~~~~~Viernes II pt: La Princesa Roja~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Era el día, ese hermoso, bello, amoroso, esponjoso y pomposo viernes que continuaba alegremente sobre nuestra semana del mal……….no, no, no…………¿Por qué les miento? u.u……….De bello y tierno no tenía **nada **¬¬. Si no no seria la semana del mal por supuesto.

En la Tierra dos héroes……

--¡Titanes al ataque!

--Robin, solo somos nosotros dos Ò.O—Le recordó la Tamaraneana a su lado.

--¿Eh?—Expresión de decepción al ver el lugar pelón en donde deberían estar los 3 titanes restantes—Bueno ¡Starfire al ata….Ugh!—Robin no acabo su bellísima frase heroica porque un demonio feo y anaranjado le disparo un rayo calorífico de su único ojo, pero no se preocupen chicos, solo era mortal.

Naturalmente Starfire le salvo el pellejo volando.

--Star ¡Gran lanzamiento!—Le indico el petirrojo a la pelirroja que lo lanzo estratégicamente por los aires después de un giro olímpico.

Robin en el aire, haciendo dote de sus capacidades lanzo un estallido de pequeñas bombas mientras sacaba una gran espada tras la unión de dos de sus famosísimos pájaros boomerang mientras Starfire dirigía una ráfaga de Starbolts que explotaban al contacto con el monstruo pero sin conseguir ningún efecto.

--Es muy resistente—Puso en claro la chica después de tantos ataques mal gastados mientras se acercaba a su compañero.

--¡Quizás necesita congelarse!—Propuso Robin lanzando una bomba helada que le congelo uno de sus 4 brazos.—Star, ¡Dale con todo!—Le ordeno a la bella princesa de Tamaran que se lanzo con todo el impacto de su superfuerza alienígena. Transformando el enorme brazo en pequeños cristales de hielo cayendo al suelo.--¡Si!—Dijo triunfante el enmascarado porque su plan había funcionado(Lero lero) Hasta que al monstro le salió un nuevo brazo junto con otra cabeza O.O.—Oh no…..—Concluyo cuando un rayo carbonizador los hizo separarse por amenaza.

Star tuvo que sostener a Robin despues con el fin de alejarlo del centro de batalla volando.

--Robin ¿Estás bien?—Pregunto cargándolo de las manos.

--Si, debe ser uno de los amigos de Trigon—Comento estresado pasando por alto la pregunta de la extraterrestre—Es una advertencia.

--¿Crees que nuestros amigos estén bien?—Cuestiono la titán intergaláctica "preocupada" ó.ò—Estoy _preocupada _ó.ò—¡Hey yo dije eso! Ò.Ó

--Si—Concordó Robin cabizbaja –Yo también—Admitió proponiéndose a aventarse un super sermón de iglesia pero unos enormes dedos asesinos los interrumpieron.--¡Ah!

--¡Ay!—Expreso la joven extraterrestre asustada de que la manota del demonio casi le jala el cabello libre de caspa patrocinado por _Citric Lemon…….;D_

_**Pero es que chicos, no es que queramos vender producto peroooo….**_

No era solo su cabello protegido por "Citric Lemon Frescor Oceánico"

No era solo su cabello protegido por "Citric Lemon Sensitive."

Ni era solo su cabello protegido por "Citric Lemon Fresh experience"

Era el único, el original, el mas wow , el autentico "Citric Lemon Brillo Natural" que protegía su bello, hermoso y pelirrojo cuero cabelludo los 7 días de la semana(Del mal) y las 24 horas del día libres de caspa y cabello maltratado de todas las adversidades del mundo exterior fuera de Tamaran. El champú recomendado por todos los héroes de Jump City y más allá. El magnífico Citric Lemon Brillo Natural.

¡Cómprelo ahora, sus héroes lo usan!

**Advertencia:** _No usar Citric Lemon Brillo Natural sobre cabello chino, calvas, cabello corto, los ojos, la nariz, la nariz de su perro, las galletas con leche ni mucho menos con Chico Bestia. El uso inadecuado de Citric Lemon Brillo Natural puede provocar irritación, piel verde, cabello morado, adición de mascaras a los ojos, hinchazón, comezón, perdida del cabello, perdida de otras partes del cuerpo, color verde en la esclerótica de los ojos, perdida de dinero y sobretodo pérdida de tiempo"_

_Aplican restricciones_

* * *

Pero en otro lugar, en un reino rojo, bajo un llameante color, en las tristes y vacias calles del planeta de Trigon, en el lugar del eclipse embrujado, en el lugar de las esperanzas drenadas, en el lugar de las desgracias mas desgraciadas que atacan a nuestro adorado y buen Chico Bestia normal, en el universo satánico, en el castillo maldito, en…. Ash ¬¬….en donde nos quedamos.

Una interesantísima batalla sacaba a flote las no-ganas que se tenían los protagonistas por darse madraz…¡digo!....guamaz…¡digo!....golpazos dentro de ese terrorífico lugar.

Bajo unas inquietantes miradas expectantes de los padres de la endemoniada hechicera de allí

Y el amistoso amigo robot de la bestia verde de allá.

--Ven a buscarme Garfield—Fue la amable invitación de la gótica con un brazo en alto que le hizo a la bestia que se lanzo como fiera enseguida.

Raven adquirió posición de batalla. Cargando su famosísima energía oscura que se encendía en sus manos.

-- Necronom…. Hezberek…..¡Que Rayos!—Si, por arte del sentido común la chica paró en seco al ver como la criatura la pasaba de largo—¡Ven aquí!--Ordeno con autoridad la pecadora al notar hacia donde se dirigía.

Si, la bestia se dirigía con todo contra su progenitor completamente furioso.

¿Y el demonio?

No se molesto en levantar un dedo, se quedo en su posición esperando a que un alma en pena se adignara a salvarle su vida inmortal.

Pero ese poco interés que demostró tuvo su precio, porque hubo un hilo de sangre elevado en los aires al llegar el impacto

--Tu pelea es conmigo idiota—Lo regaño como cualquier cosa la dama de las sombras, mientras unas cuantas gotas rojas caían de su brazo al interceptarlo.—Lo siento padre…--Se disculpo dándole la espalda a su creador mientras lanzaba a Chico Bestia por los aires con un oleaje de energía.

Trigon no se preocupo por contestar, se hinchaba internamente de alegría al saber que su hija al fin era la desgraciada descendiente demonio con la que siempre había soñado durante toda su vida.

--¿Qué fue eso?—Pregunto a nadie en especial la pacifista al notar el extraño comportamiento de "La Bestia".

--No quiere atacarla—Contesto el mitad maquina desde atrás no muy convencido—Eso paso la primera vez que se transformo en esa cosa. Nos atacaba a todos menos a ella. Con Raven actuaba mas….Sobreprotector.

--¡¿Y por qué decidió usar esa forma?!—Se alarmo la mujer--¿De qué le sirve?

--Tómalo con calma. Tengo entendido que Chico Bestia es mas consiente de lo que hace ahora que la primera vez que se transformo. Aun cuando no sea por completo, ya que casi pareciera que la Bestia tiene mente propia dentro de el.—Contesto explicando lo que semanas de investigación demostraron-- Supongo que después de todo aun no se atreve a atacar a Raven, quizás está intentando atacar a Trigon con todas sus fuerzas, o quizás al idiota se le olvido lo sobreprotector que se pone La Bestia con Raven y no sabe qué hacer ¬¬

--¡Mírame a la cara Garfield!—Ordeno la Red Raven transformándolo a la fuerza con sus poderes (Cortesía de Malchior) frustrada al escuchar lo que decían los dos de atrás. Transformándolo de vuelta al Chico Bestia verde y normal que todos conocemos. Ella lo sostenía por la camisa

--No quiero herirte—Contesto el chico serio mirándola en los profundos ojos

--Que lastima que seamos tan opuestos—Respondió ella igual de seria mientras su mano ardía en llamas (Cortesía de Trigon)

--¡AHHHHH!—El dolor era muy intenso como para evitar callar—"_¿Desde cuándo Raven tiene poderes de Fuego?"_

--Me los dio mi padre idiota ¬¬—Le contesto ella imaginando lo que él pensaba, (ejem, perdón, mi error u.ú) le contesto ella "pensando" lo que él "imaginaba" ;D

--¡AHHHHH! ¡AHHHHH!—La mano de la chica le seguía dando quemaduras de 3er grado marca Slade.

--¡Bestita!—Expreso preocupado el robot a punto de irrumpir…

--¡Espera!—Advirtio Arella alerta ante la actitud de la chica.

--¿Esperar?—Regreso Cyborg escéptico—Si no hacemos algo lo va a matar-- Respondió el moreno alterado-- De cualquier modo no entiendo a Raven ¡¿Qué demonios le hizo Trigon como para que actuara asi?!¿Está controlando su mente?

--¡WHOAAAAA!—Ese era Garfield Logan a punto de impactarse contra Cyborg y Arella. Pero el androide lo cacha antes de golpearse muy feo.

--No su mente, son sus "emociones"—Aclaro la protegida de Azarath con naturalidad como si el pronóstico del tiempo fueran Chicos Verdes Voladores

--¿Qué le pasa?—Pregunto el joven de orejas puntiagudas frotándose la nuca.

--Raven en verdad siente que los detesta, pero su mente no es diferente, ya que parece recordar todo lo que han pasado. No es su cerebro, es su corazón.

--Pensé que las emociones de Raven estaban en su mente O.o—Comento Cyborg recordando la vez que entraron a Nevermore

--Es un decir ¬¬.—Le reprendió la pacifista—Trigon la enveneno con pecado, la enveneno con Soberbia…

Cyborg y Chico Bestia atinaron a observar a la mujer shockeados. Prueba de que no entendía ni papas

--En el estado en el que se encuentra, mi hija no es de fiar, Raven en verdad cree que es mejor que ustedes, que no son aptos de su presencia, que son sus enemigos.

--¡Que locura! Ò.Ó Raven es la persona más humilde que conozco ¿Por qué pensaría así?

--No lo piensa, lo siente, Trigon es capaz de controlar sus emociones.

--Ese estúpido me las va a pagar—Rugió Chico Bestia bajándose de los brazos de Cyborg con humito en las orejas.

--Calma "B" no te oyes como tu mismo. No tiene caso lanzarnos sobre Trigon así, al final Raven saldrá para protegerlo y terminaremos haciéndole daño a ella.

--Cyborg tiene razón. Tenemos que sacar a Raven del camino. Puedo inmovilizarla y….—Ambos titanes se giraron con miradas expectantes hacia la encapuchada de blanco--¿Qué? En Azarath no nos enseñan a pelear pero tampoco nos dejan como carne fresca.—Explico con un poco de pena

--Fantástico, ahora ya me dio hambre —Contesto Cyborg con peligro de un ataque de baba

—Fingiremos un ataque, inmovilizare a Raven y ustedes podrán encargarse de mi exesposo .

--Bueno…..

--Es un buen plan.—Concordó el mitad maquina.--¡Jóvenes Titanes al ataque!—Agrego con entusiasmo antes de voltear a Chico Bestia—La distraeremos, tu encárgate de papi Trigon.

--Entendido—Contesto con firmeza, pero con mirada de preocupación

--No te preocupes…… no le haremos daño.—Le contesto, sabiendo que lo afligía.

Chico Bestia asintió, volviendo a su forma anterior como la Bestia.

* * *

Mientras, en nuestro "hermoso" planeta con guerras atómicas y calentamiento global….

Nuestro amado líder gritaba con heroísmo caminando casi horizontalmente sobre la criatura con la que el y Star combatían.

--A ver si esto te duele—Comento frustrado mientras llegaba a la cabeza por medio de piruetas acrobáticas y le picaba el ojo a una de sus 2 cabezas con el bastón. Provocando un grito de dolor muy molesto por parte de la criatura--¿Qué tal?—Pregunto triunfante Robin hasta que noto como la segunda cabeza lo acosaba con la mirada furiosa iluminada en rojo, gracias a sus rayos carbonizadores.—Oh…oh….

Pero apenas se cargaba su poder un segundo rayo verde fosforescente evito el primero, cuando Koriand'r ataco con ambos ojos.

Desafortunadamente la bestia se sacudió violentamente, haciendo a Robin resbalarse. Obligándolo a usar sus fabulosos reflejos sosteniéndose de una de las arrugas de la cara.

--_"Ay no ¬¬"_—Pensó internamente Robin al adivinar lo que era esa sustancia gelatinosa en su brazo.

Ay no, eso no era una arruga por dios, era una de sus fosas nasales

--¡Agh que asco!—Aclaro Robin soltándole la narizota, prefiriendo caer de 20 metros de altura y morir.

Obviamente no murió ¬¬

Antes de estrellarse utilizo su gancho para sostenerse de una gran cuerda de acero.

--¿Estas bien…Robin?—Pregunto Starfire acercándose a la escena del crimen. Ya en tierra firme.

--Si……..¡iugh! Ò.Ó—Expreso asqueado al verse la mano llena de mocos demoniacos—Que bueno que uso guantes—Agradeció Robin al séptimo cielo, quitándose el guante del brazo afectado, lanzándolo lejos.

El guante al hacer contacto con el pavimento exploto junto con un edificio

………………………Silencio………………………..

--O.O—Starfire

……………………Silencio………………………….

--O.O—Robin

……………….Silencio………………………………

--O.O—Silkie

¡Hey! ¡¿Silkie que hace aquí?! o.O

Ok, era ya bastante malo por si solo el monstro feo, grande, fortachon, lanza rayos con habilidades de regeneración infinita.

**PERO……………**

**¡¿MOCOS EXPLOSIVOS?!**

* * *

**O.O???????????**

**QUE RAYOS??????**

**WTF????????**

**¿¿¿¿¿QUIEN ESCRIBIO ESTO?????**

**(Cof….Cof….Cof….Cof) (Se va a toser a una esquina)**

Era ridículo ya de por si, ¿Qué seguía?

Bueno, quizás ese cielo nublado y rojo(Eclipse incluido) tenía la solución.

¡Hey, alto allí! Dijimos….**Cielo nublado y rojo?! O.O Eclipse incluido?!**

--Oh no—Oh si, este no era el alegre amanecer con el que habían amanecido, bien ya somos consciente de los bellos cielos multicolor de Jump City, pero había sido solo **una** vez, cuando había aparecido rojo. Y aquella vez fue cuando….

--¿Robin no te parece que el cielo se ve tan "encantador" como el día del fin del mundo?

--No, observa con cuidado O.O.

Starfire regreso sus bellos ojos esmeraldas de regreso a las nubes y al poco rato comprendió a lo que su novio se refería.

Era solo una parte, solo una parte estaba encendida en ese aterrador color sangre y además había dos soles en el aire, uno eclipsado y el otro con el que siempre despertaban.

--Es su mundo, es un portal—Contesto en susurro el enmascarado con cierto eco de terror—No está tratando de conquistar la Tierra….esta intentando trasladar su universo al nuestro.

* * *

Mientras, dentro del famoso castillo, un atlético hombre mitad maquina se lanzaba a golpear con todas sus fuerzas al enorme diablo.

El demonio por segunda vez no se movió, esperaba la fantástica aparición de su fiel defensora.

Y ella así lo hizo de nuevo, poniendo un escudo entre su captor y su padre en un par de segundos.

Pero aun con todo, Raven sospechaba de la silueta encapuchada de blanco que aparecía por un lado a punto de darle la mayor descarga paralizante de la que tuviera memoria. Pero no, a Raven no le preocupaba nada de esto, estaba concentrada en el ataque a su padre que le pensaba dar el titan menor transformado en su forma más poderosa.

Tomando la decisión de desaparecer en el momento preciso, en un movimiento estratégico que fue suficiente para evadir el poder paralizante de la pacifista que fue a dar de lleno al chico mitad maquina.

--Agh—Se quejo Cyborg al sentir su cuerpo entero entumecerse, sin posibilidad alguna de movimiento.

Ahora la hija del Rey de las tinieblas se encontraba de nuevo protegiendo a su amo Trigon.

Utilizando sus poderes de telequinesis para alejar a La Bestia de su padre, después de haber recibido por segunda vez, las garras de acero destrozándole la piel.

Pero esta vez fue diferente….

Los 5 presentes habían notado claramente como Chico Bestia se había detenido, había dudado, no había querido lastimarla.

Y ahora, el metamorfo luchaba por librarse de las sombras que lo aprisionaban, luchaba por la rabia apresurada en el interior de su pecho, luchaba por ese gran deseo por la criatura primitiva dentro de el por destruir.

--Raven—La hechicera pudo escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de su mentor—Deja de jugar, quiero que lo destruyas.

Raven le dirigió una mirada fría y a la vez confusa. ¿No era eso ya bastante obvio?

--Encárgate de él, yo puedo hacer pagar a tu madre y a su amigo por mi mismo.—Contesto el satanico firmemente y la dama de las sombras comenzó a comprender a que iba todo esto—Pero a el….Quiero que le des un trato especial…

--Pero Padre…

--Escúchame bien—La interrumpió con autoridad—El no es digno de tu piedad Raven, el no merece tu perdón,_** el no te merece.**_

--Padre….

--Hazlo sufrir las consecuencias de conocerte, déjalo morir y acaba con él con el castigo más cruel que se te pueda ocurrir.

--¡Padre!—Le reclamo pidiendo su atención

--Dime….

--Yo ya sé todo eso, no tienes que decírmelo dos veces.—Contesto con una discreta sonrisa cómplice.

Raven no lo dudo, con toda la energía que tenia lanzo a "La Bestia" 30 metros de distancia de lejos de allí desde su posición de levitación. Estrellándolo en el trayecto con 3 grandes muros de concreto que lo hicieron quedar en la superficie fuera de las mazmorras.

--No te atrevas a salir de los límites del castillo—Ordeno el diablo de 4 ojos.

--No lo hare—Comento educada la mujer de las sombras volando de la escena dejando complacido al Dios del infierno que sonreía de un modo macabro.

Ese era Trigon el Terrible en definitiva, el orgulloso demonio que no depende de nadie, el mas cruel de los satanes creados artificialmente, el de maldad de fama intergaláctica.

El Rey jamás derrocado, jamás derrotado, por nadie…..excepto Raven.

Una expresión molesta le atravesó el rostro

A Trigon justo ahora no le interesaba, le importaba una real maruchan lo que le pasara a la Tierra, le importaba un comino el universo, le valia completamente el hecho de tener una sirvienta de ensueño.

Nadie lo puede culpar, el diablo en verdad era orgulloso. Y más que su anhelo por destruir el mundo en el que todos vivimos, el ansiaba hacer sufrir a una persona. Hacer sufrir a Raven.

Y todo iba deacuerdo al plan, estaba reviviendo una de las más viles pesadillas hacia su propia creación, aquella que le había volteado la cara desde que cayó en las manos de Azar, aquella a la que le deseaba más que la muerte, aquella que le había derrotado con la ayuda de 4 héroes adolecentes imbéciles.

Era lo que deseaba; Traerla de regreso a una realidad que la haría sufrir hasta destruir la posesión mas pura dentro de su corazón. No necesitaba ser genio para adivinar cuál de todas las personificaciones en el cosmos era la que más le importaba a la gótica. Él lo sabía, sabia como destruir aquella fuerza misteriosa que había traído gran parte de la luz dentro de ella. Sabía lo importante que era para ella ese estúpido con sonrisa de idiota. Sabía lo que sentía por el…

* * *

--Garfield ¿En dónde te escondes?—Pregunto jugando mientras miraba la habitación buscando sigilosamente ese….¿Pelo verde detrás de la cómoda?—Te tengo—Concluyo la gótica lanzándole una llamarada que destruyo el mueble, dejando ver lloriquear a una de las mascotas de papá que escapo cuando le quemaron su humilde trasero—Demonios ¬¬…..¿Que….?—No alcanzo a completar la frase cuando un monstruoso ser verde la atacó desde el techo, estrellándola en la pared.

Era la Bestia, naturalmente.

--Que silencioso estas Chico Bestia—Contesto con exceso de confianza mientras Beast Boy la sostenía con ambos brazos—Tal vez debería de entrar en tu mente, para saber qué es lo que piensas.—Contesto retándolo, mientras le lanzaba los escombros de la pared con telequinesis.

Pero la bestia salto 3 metros lejos de ella al verse rodeada de peligro.

Raven encendió sus manos, tal y como había hecho Slade cuando decidió acompañar al Satan desde el lado más oscuro.

Lanzando ráfagas de fuego furioso a gran velocidad que solo pudo ser superada por la agilidad sin igual de la transformación más poderosa del Chico Bestia quien se acercaba peligrosamente dispuesto a lastimarla.

Sus garras de acero estaban apenas a un milímetro de distancia de su cuello y justo cuando iba a destrozarlo….desapareció.

De hecho, no solo ella desapareció, desapareció junto con toda la habitación. Sumiéndolos en profunda obscuridad.

La Bestia no podía ver absolutamente nada.

--Tienes que aprender a respetar a tus superiores—Expreso con odio una profunda voz que el pudo reconocer como la de Raven.

No sabía a dónde moverse, solo podía verse a sí mismo. La chica cuervo lo tenía exactamente donde quería.

No sabía de ninguna otra cosa y no se percato al instante cuando un aura oscura lo consumía por el brazo izquierdo.

--¡AH!—Ataco con el derecho pero cuando lo hizo todo rastro de energía desapareció

--¿Te volviste loco _Garfield Logan_?—Se dirigía a el por su nombre. Tenía que admitirlo, jamás le había gustado mucho su nombre y le gustaba menos cuando Raven se dirigía a él con tanto coraje. Lo hacía helarse, lo hacía tensarse y lo tenía congelado esa oscura voz a su espalda. Era la Red Raven y por más que quería voltear a verle la cara no podía, solo sentía su aliento helado acompañado de un escalofrió que recorrió por completo su columna vertebral.—Si no hablas, tal vez deba saber que es lo que piensas—La chica le confesó sus planes antes de entrar a su mente.

* * *

--Star ¡DERRIBALO!—Ordeno el chico del antifaz entre dientes mientras sostenía atado al monstro que gritaba como desquiciado afectando su pobre audición titánica. Luego dicen que son los conciertos los que dejan sordos a los jóvenes ¬¬

La Tamaraneana no dudo, uso esa confianza sin límites característica de ella que le daba su superfuerza extraterrestre en un intento desesperado por mover aunque sea un poco a la gran bestia. Y después momento de esfuerzo lo logro.

--¡Si!—El líder sintió por 3ra vez esa esperanza inexplicable de que ahora ellos tenían el control y todo iba a estar bien……

* * *

…………………………………….…………

……………………

………

……Pobre incauto xD

---Vamos, vamooos—Apoyaba el pobre incauto ¡DIGO!, apoyaba "Robin" a su novia ayudándola mientras sostenía las cuerdas de acero con mucho menor fuerza—Ya lo tienes, si, si, si, si, ¡NO!

Es "No" tenia una explicación claro. Un señor metiche con puesto ambulante de churros pasaba calmadamente por la esena y estaba en peligro de morir aplastado por la criatura si la seguían dirigiendo hacia ese lugar.

--¡STAR! ¡CUIDADO CON ESE PUESTO DE CHURROS!

--¿Qué me vaya con ese "apuesto" re-chulo? O.o—Pregunto la extraterrestre confundida por la propuesta del líder, mirando a un chico con cara de guapo que miraba el escenario y le echaba ojitos a Star.

--¡Noooo! Ò.Ó—Negó Robin enojado al instante--¡Ten cuidado con el puesto de Fritangas!

--¿FREEtangas? ¡TANGAS GRATIS! ^_^--Expreso llena de alegría la Tamaraneana soltando al monstruo y pelando vuelo al puesto de churros.

--…..—Ok, Robin entrenaba duro, pero su fuerza comparada con la de Star era como la de Kirby contra la de Goku.—Oh…ohh…--Sip, al monstro le bastaba un tiron para lanzarlo a volar--¡Santos puestos de churritos idiotas! ¡AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(Mas H´s)—Robin trataba en vano de domar como toro mecánico a la bestia. Un toro bastante grande, feo y mamey para su gusto. –AHHHHH ¡AYUDA!

Mientras Starfire se hacia mensa en el puesto de churritos como Bro-chan con la continuación del fanfic.

--¿Tendra talla mediana? Es que soy médium

--¿Medium? Puedes ver el futuro =D—Le pregunto el señor mundialmente desconocido a la Tamaraneana.

--¡STAAAAAAAAAAR AYUDAMEEEEEE!—Gritito de Robin a lo lejos

--Claro que puedo—Presumió la extraterrestre, dándose importancia por un par de sesiones de meditación con Raven—Pero dígame, ¿Que tengo que hacer para ganarme uno de sus artículos gratis?

--¡STAAAAAAR VEN AQUÍ AHORA MALDICION!!!!!!!

--¿Gratis? Pero si aquí no damos regalos gratis señorita—Le siguió el vendedor

--¿No?.....Pero…..Robin me dijo que aquí daban tangas gratis……

--¡AHHHHH! ¡DOLOOOOR!

--No señorita, aquí vendemos churros, vera, tenemos de mermelada, cajeta….—El sujeto le explicaba a la titan intergaláctica con una clase de la preparación en masa de los churros con una lentitud….—Pero en todo caso es medio raro que compre tangas siendo que vuelas en minifalda por toda la ciudad.

--Oh no, no son para mi, son para mi amigo **CYBORG—**Hare como que no escuche eso O.O—Es que se acerca su cumpleaños y supongo que le gustaría algo de ropa, ya le compre un brasier el Martes.

--¡DIABLOS, ¿¡MORIRE SIN HABER DETENIDO A SLADE!?—Sip, ese era Robin desesperado (No asustado, noo, Robin es super valiente mal pensados!)

--¿Es el sujeto calvo que va desnudo en cada mision?

--Ese mero….—Oh, Cyborg no se espera lo que le viene en su cumpleaños--….Aunque quizás también le debería llevar una a **Raven**.—Auch O.O

--¿Raven? La tipa que se viste medio raro?

--Si n.n Puede creerlo, se pone fajo para que no se le caiga el leotardo

Ambos se hechan a reír

--¡¡¡¡STAR ESTA COSA YA ME ESTA PROBANDO!!!!

--¿Entonces no regalas churros gratis?

--No

--¿Y no hay descuento para médiums?

--Psss tu has de estar médium mensa porque se están devorando a tu amigo desde hace rato y tu ni en cuenta.

--¡¡¡HEY, NO LE HABLES ASI A ELLA IDIOTA!!!—Novio protector en peligro de morir en los colmillos del monstro--¡ADEMAS SOY SU NOVIO IMBECIL!

--¡ROBIN! O.O—Starfire al rescate x)—Lo siento—Se disculpo honestamente la chica sosteniéndolo después de salvarlo

--Esta bien…o eso creo..—Contesto no muy convencido al mirarse al cabello--¡Diablos me lleno de baba! Oh, esto si lo pagara Ò.Ó, necesitamos un plan—Contesto decidido pensando—Y creo que ya tengo uno….

* * *

Jajaja. Pero ya, ya, ya……hay que ponernos serios……….Ò.Ó…………… Ò.Ó………………….. Ò.Ó………………….. Ò.Ó…………… Ò.Ó………………. Ò.Ó……………..buajajajaj x´D…………..cof cof………….seriedad………………………. Ò.Ó……………… Ò.Ó………………. Ò.Ó……………

Garfield Mark Logan no podía describir con palabras la sensación que lo agobiaba en el interior de la oscura habitación. No se dio cuenta en que momento cayo en la trampa, ni siquiera de cuando se destransformo ¿Esperaban que tuviera idea de lo que seguía?

Ahora ella estaba en la parte mas superficial de su mente. Aun sin darle una gran visita a sus recuerdos.

--_"Raven"_—La llamo a travez del pensamiento sabiendo que podía escucharlo

--_"¿Qué pasa Gar?, casi diría que estas nervioso. ¿Qué tienes que ocultar?.....No es como si estuviera hurgando en tus recuerdos………………__**aun**__"_

--_"Raven, por favor no lo hagas….."—_Chico Bestia no pudo negar parte de su afirmación. En verdad temblaba de miedo. El la conocía, sabia que a demás de su empatía, Raven era perfectamente capaz de entrar a las mentes de los demás. Pero ella en su cinco sentidos siempre se negaba a esto, incluso con villanos, porque entendía en verdad el significado de privacidad y detestaba hacer ese tipo de invasiones, por lo que Chico Bestia nunca se tuvo que preocupar porque Raven viera una parte oculta de el que no le gustara del todo.

Pero justo ahora, todo respeto por la privacidad a Raven le valía un comino y el sabia que combinado con sus poderes empáticos, Raven podría ir mas alla del pensamiento y desenterrar y conocer sus mas profundos secretos.

Aquellos horribles recuerdos…..sus victorias……sus fracasos…………..sus sentimientos……………

La simple idea lo aterrorizaba por completo. No solo se encargaría de ver su yo interno, ella se encargaría de transformar todos sus sueños………………..en pesadilla.

--"Pesadilla ¿Ah?"—Le pregunto la Red Raven al oído susurrando

Su voz lo helo por completo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos los momentos que tuvo para pensar tenía que poner a correr a su conejito duracell justo ahora? ¡Raven podía ver y escuchar todos sus pensamientos! ¡Duh! Y si no se le había ocurrido torturarlo de esa manera, le acababa de dar una magnífica idea.

--Raven, por favor no……

--Ya es muy tarde para rogar

--¡No lo entiendes, no puedes hacerlo Raven! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**---------------------------------------------------------Flashback(s)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Un niño es atacado por un mono verde

* * *

Dos científicos expertos en biología intentan salvarle la vida inyectandoel ADN de distintos animales

* * *

El chico ahora es verde y puede transformarse en animales

* * *

El chico ve morir a sus padres en un accidente de navegación

* * *

El chico es adoptado por el Rey Tawaba

* * *

El medico brujo Mobu intenta destruirlo

* * *

Mobu muere y Garfield Logan es manipulado para robar

* * *

El chico es encontrado por su mentor Nicholas Galtry

* * *

El chico es manipulado por su mentor quien quiere destruirlo por la fortuna de su padre

* * *

El chico conoce a su primer amor Jillian Jackson

* * *

El chico es encontrado por la Doom Patrol

* * *

El chico se une a la patrulla y es adoptado por Rita y Steve Dayton.

* * *

El Chico se enfrenta a Arsenal y ahora su identidad es Chico Bestia

* * *

Chico Bestia abandona el equipo

* * *

Chico Bestia conoce a Robin y a los otros titanes

* * *

Chico Bestia ayuda a evitar una invasión extraterrestre y se vuelve parte de Los Jóvenes Titanes

* * *

Los Jovenes Titanes viven diversas misiones

* * *

Chico Bestia es confundido con un perro extraterrestre

* * *

Chico Bestia conoce y se enamora de Terra

* * *

Terra los traiciona y es inmortalizada en piedra

* * *

Chico Bestia descubre a "La Bestia"

* * *

Se forman los Titanes Este

* * *

Chico Bestia obtiene su primer trabajo

* * *

Chico Bestia ayuda junto con los 5 titanes a evitar el Fin del Mundo

* * *

Los titanes se reúnen con la Doom Patrol

* * *

Nuevos titanes de distintas regiones del mundo se incorporan al equipo

* * *

Los Titanes vencen a la Hermandad del Mal

* * *

Chico Besita conoce a la Terra resusitada

* * *

Chico Bestia viaja a Japon

* * *

Chico Bestia canta en un karaoke

* * *

Chico Bestia comienza a usar afro

* * *

Chico Bestia se compra las temporadas de Los Teletubbies

* * *

Chico Bestia comienza la guerra contra los Hippies

* * *

Chico Bestia comienza a usar la marca Citrus Lemon

* * *

Chico Bestia se vuelve el gobernador y soberano de toda la humani……

**¡HEY! Ò.Ó ¡ESO DE AL FINAL NO ES CIERTO! ¬¬**

**------------------------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--¡AHHH!—**Raven se separo con dificultad cayendo sobre sus propias rodillas, sosteniéndose la muñeca con gesto de dolor.

--Raven ¿Estas…..—Chico Bestia se giro a mirarla con preocupación, pero no pudo terminar la frase, sus ojos brillaron al ver la capa de la gótica volverse de rojo a un violeta indantreno, una mezcla entre rojo y azul

Casi sonríe

Una parte de si hizo clic cuando lo noto.

Estaba contento de saber que la chica que adoraba, estaba librando su propia batalla en el interior de su mente contra su malvado lado demoniaco.

Estaba contento de saber que aun existía una oportunidad

Estaba contento de aquella luz de esperanza que le hacía seguir adelante ante la idea de ganar la batalla contra la Red Raven.

Oh pobre incauto, que equivocado estaba

No paso menos de un minuto.

Ella sonreía y Chico Bestia cambio su expresión relajada a una mas alertada al observar como su capa se teñia de un rojo resplandeciente, tan brillante como los 4 ojos que lo miraban con furia en contraste con la sonrisa sínica en su rostro.

--Asi que……**Amor **¿Ah?—Pregunto la mitad demonio con sorna al joven que la miraba horrorizado ante tal palabra

* * *

Pero nuestro chico de metal no tenia mucha mas suerte que su amigo. Cyborg aun estaba paralizado por la trampa que les había tendido la princesa roja del Rey de los Infiernos.

Y el dichoso villano endemoniado se acercaba con enorme confianza lentamente, no, no estaba contento.

--_"Muévete Cyborg, muévete maldición_!—Se decía a si mismo en el pensamiento_—"No podemos morir aquí, ¡No después de todo lo que hemos pasado!"_

--Que decepción—Trigon comenzaba su gran discurso de "Soy el amo de todo y de todos"—Vinieron hasta aquí en un intento suicida por evitar lo inevitable. Una pacifista que no lastima a nadie y un robot en estado estático inmovilizado…--Se burlaba el diablo acercándose poco a poco—sin embargo aun no me decido….¿Como los eliminare? Seria muy bueno de mi parte dejarlos morir asi nada mas…..

--Arella….—El titan mayor se dirigió en susurro ante la protegida de Azarath y ella le presto atención sin girarse—Atrás en mi espalda, he instalado un nuevo interruptor, aun era una arma de prueba pero necesito que jales el gatillo cuando te diga y cuando lo hagas….

--¡¿De qué están platicando a mis espaldas?!—Rugió lanzando una parvada de cuervos(Colmillos incluidos) que se alzaban para devorar su carne

Ambos se miraron con susto

--¿Un interruptor? Lo que sea que tengan planeado no les servirá contra el Amo Supremo de….

--¡AHORA!—El moreno dio la señal sin avisar y la dama de blanco actuó de inmediato—No creo que seas sordo Trigon—Alcanzo a decir el androide antes de que un ruido ensordecedor inundara la habitación acompañado de un dolor de cabeza en los tres presentes. Obligados a taparse los oídos como reacción refleja, todos menos Cyborg quien se tuvo que aguantar su propia jugada.

Incluso para el Rey rojo, el sonido era bastante insoportable como para quedarse en pose de chulo sin cubrirse los oídos fingiendo que nada ocurría.

Pero en el fondo se alegraba, porque sabia que esto no duraría mucho, ya que al titan le afectaba mas de lo que a el. Eso le garantizaba por completo que el efecto no duraría eternamente y el podría volver al juego apenas se cansara.

Ese momento, después de un par de minutos llego. calmando el terrible alarido. El diablo percatándose al fin del fin de la agonía sonrió triunfante, decidido a regresar sus manos de sus oídos a su posición habitual en la batalla….pero no pudo.

Sus manos, aferradas a sus orejas puntiagudas simplemente no podían cambiar de lugar. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba y sus piernas unidas al suelo en cuclillas lo habían dejado en una posición bastante ridícula para un Rey. Fue allí cuando noto la ausencia de una segunda persona al lado del joven mecánico.

--"_Arella"—_Los pensamientos fríos y macabros que cruzaron la mente de Trigon respecto a su ex esposa son muy vulgares y ofensivos como para narrarse en este fanfic que es para gente fina como ustedes ;D

--¡Eso es! ¡Muy bien hecho!—Celebro el moreno felicitando a la encapuchada de blanco que se dirigía hacia el atravesando la habitación desde atrás de Trigon.

--Tenemos que salir de aquí—Ya no tenían que hablar en voz baja, Trigon no podía escucharlos a la perfección.

Cyborg iba a replicar, iba a reclamarle acerca de su sugerencia ahora que tenían una ventaja, pero luego lo razono y recordó que ella era pacifista por lo cual no podía agarrarse a guamazos al demonio a diferencia de el que desafortunadamente no podía mover ni un dedo.

Espero paciente a que Angela Roth le hechara una mano para escapar pero una risa profunda se hizo escuchar.

--¿Enserio creen que un truco tan barato detendrá al gran Trigon el Terrible? ¡Desgraciados! ¡Lo único que me molesta tanto es que me dejaran en tal posición!—Grito rabioso mientras sus ojos amarillos se iluminaban

--¡AH!—La Angel Mensajera pudo sentir un fuego penetrante quemándole la piel. 4 soldados de fuego la sostenían sin posibilidad de escapar.

--Oh no—Cyborg no estaba tan preocupado por los achichincles de Trigon, pero le hizo sudar frio ver al gran perro diabólico que les había dado tantos problemas en la entrada completamente curado el cual lo miraba con hambre lanzándose a toda velocidad.

* * *

Chico Bestia temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras tanto. Su rostro expresaba el shock mas grande en los siglos de los siglos de los Teen titans (Amen x´3)

Ella……

……….Lo sabia

Raven sabia lo que sentía por ella. Sabia aquello que temia tanto confesarle, aquello que apenas había decubierto el dia de ayer cuando la vio partir.

Y el sabia que de todas las veces que pudo decírselo, este no era el mejor momento para que se enterara.

Sus piernas eran inútiles, no podía acercarse a la joven que iba paso a paso cada vez mas cercas de el. Sentia que sus pies eran mas capaces de obedecer en dirección contraria a la de la gotica ante el terror que le provocaba la idea pero aun asi decidió quedarse allí parado.

La chica cuervo sonreía ante sus reacciones, le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello cómodamente mientras se acercaba a una distancia sugerente que le bastaba a Chico Bestia para provocarle una embolia cerebral.

La chica no pudo retener una breve risa. Se acerco mas solo para captar los nervios del joven volverse locos. A este punto el ya estaba de un color rojo tinto.

--Raven—El chico quería escuchar su propia voz a esta distancia y se estremeció por completo al notar cómo le susurraba con dulzura a la Red Raven, casi como lo había hecho en sueños al tenerla tan cerca.

--Chico Bestia……—Ella le siguió en el mismo volumen

El cuenta chistes no dijo nada, esperaba paciente las palabras o acciones que le brindaría le hechicera en el calor del momento.

--"**Te odio"**—Concluyo triunfante la Red Raven separándose de el.

Y ella triunfaba con razón, basto con esas simples dos palabras para romperlo en dos.

Se le ahogaron las palabras de respuesta.

Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos y habían muchas palabras que le había dirigido Raven.

Pero ninguna le había dolido tanto como aquella breve frase. Se sintió como un perdedor cuando sintió sus ojos irritarse de la tristeza y el profundo dolor en su corazón.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la dama de las sombras lo golpeo.

Flotaba.

Dentro del profundo espacio, en ese gran abismo que lo hizo sentirse muerto.

¿Era el fin?

¿Era todo?

¿Hasta aquí había llegado?

Todos los titanes estaban probablemente en iguales o peores situaciones y el estaba allí tirado.

Sin llegar a la meta

Sin esperanza

Sin centavo de la suerte.

Tenía la sensación de que el infierno estaba ansioso de su sangre fresca.

Pero créanme que aun independientemente del deseo que tenían las tinieblas por llevarse a Garfield Logan, el no sería el incauto encargado de saciar a esos demonios infernales esperando por el.

No aun…..

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, en medio de la habitación que ahora estaba completamente libre de oscuridad

La hija de Trigon lo miraba desde una silla en silencio y su profunda voz lo hizo estremecerse.

--¿Para qué despertaste? Estabas mejor muerto…..

Esa frase ya le era muy conocida

* * *

Mientras nuestro compañero mecánico le rezaba al santo, perjurando que jamás volvería a comer carne si Fang lo dejaba vivo.

La distancia entre la criatura y su inmóvil cuerpo de metal se detonaba como una bomba de tiempo hacia una cruel muerte entre sus colmillos.

--¡TENGO LA BOMBA SI TU TIENES EL CAÑON CYBORG!—Opino a la inversa el chico maravilla haciendo su heroica aparición, lanzándose sobre Cyborg para llevárselo a un lugar semi-seguro.--¿Estas bien?—Le pregunto el líder de los Teen Titans a su compañero.

--He estado mejor—Contesto el androide mientras observaba a Starfire quien sostenía a la mascota infernal del collar.--¿Qué hacen aquí?—Pregunto incrédulo y Robin tuvo que tragarse su orgullo antes de contestar.

--….Tenian razón—Admitió el enmascarado contrariado—La Tierra puede esperar, Raven nos necesita aquí a todos.—El titán mayor simplemente sonrió.

--Entonces….¿Dejaste a la Tierra a su suerte O.O?

--Por supuesto que no ¬¬, no reunimos a tantos titanes para dejarlos rascándose la nuca mientras nosotros nos matamos aquí.

--Ya, ya, esta bien, no te alteres Robbie :)—Intento calmarlo mientras el chico maravilla le dama una mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo

--¿Quieres lanzarle una bomba sónica?

--Me encantaría pero estoy paralizado ¬¬

--O.o ¿Paralizado?

--Fue causa de Raven, un accidente, estoy bien.

El ex compañero de Batman se le quedo mirando por un momento con una mano en la barbilla, recordó algo y se limito a sonreír

--No te preocupes, volverás a moverte—Le aseguro el petirrojo—¡Hey Star!—La llamo tratando de captar su atención--¿Puedes ayudar a Cyborg? Su cuerpo se paralizo

--Oh, claro amigo Robin ^_^--Contesto la Tamaraneana dejando libre a Fang distraídamente quien salía disparado—Le aplicare la técnica Tamaraneana para neutralizar la parálisis

--O.o ¿Tecnica para que…?—Pregunto confundido el mitad maquina—Oh no, oye no, Star no es necesario que… ¡AGHH!—Se quejo cuando la extraterrestre lo levanto por ambas piernas y lo sacudió tal y como hizo con Robin cuando el novio de Kitty lo había paralizado en la tierra.--¡Oye Star no! ¡Eso duele!—Dijo sosteniéndola de las muñecas para que parara y allí se dio cuenta de que ya podía moverse--¡Hey! ¡Ya me puedo mover! ¡Gracias Starfire! n_n

--Denada amigo Cyborg ^_^

--Listo para patear traseros

--¡Asi se habla! Vamos a enseñarle a Trigon quien….—Robin no pudo terminar, se quedo con cara de WTF? O.O cuando vio a Trigon agachado con las manos en los oídos

--Luego te explico—Le dijo Cyborg al notar su reacción

--Titanes al ata….¡AHH!

--¡ROBIN!….¡AHHH!

--¡STARFIRE! ¡AHHHH!

--¡CYBORG! ¿Por qué gritan? O.o—Pregunto Arella confundida al ver a los 3 titanes retorcerse.

--Los jóvenes titanes, como ansiaba cumplir mi venganza contra los 5 de ustedes…--Les dijo alegremente Trigon recuperando compostura

--¿Qué demonios?—Robin no sabia como contestar. Era una sensación nueva para el pero para Starfire y Cyborg no lo era.—Cyborg ¿Qué sucede?

--¡BOOYAHH!—Le respondió disparando su rayo el Cyborg maligno antes de que el verdadero le contestara.

--Te lo explico luego…¡AH!—Un golpe de superfuerza extraterrestre casi le vuela la cara.—Ataquen a sus propias copias….

--D-Deacuerdo…--Dijo a duras penas el líder observando confundido a un Robin igualito a el bombardearlo desde el cielo.

* * *

Temor…Sus padres muriendo………El abusivo de Nicholas Galtry………La muerte de Terra…..La Bestia Interna……..El Fin del Mundo

¿Qué pasaba? Su respiración se había cortado, se estaba ahogando, tenía que salir de allí.

--¿Raven?—Llamo a la silueta de su amiga, quien ahora le daba la espalda

--¿Para qué te despertaste? Estabas mejor muerto…

--¿Qué?—No daba crédito a lo que oía--¿Raven que dices?—Esas palabras le eran diez veces peor ahora.

--Ni siquiera el infierno te merece Garfield, en ninguna parte, nadie.

--Raven no me digas eso…..

--¿Raven?—Se mofaba la dama de las sombras—la chica de la que hablas ya no existe y si estuviera ¿Qué importa? No le importarías

--No…—Volteo a verla, esto ya lo había vivido, era un deja vuh de nuevo, era lo que Phobia le había mostrado, la gran diferencia bien radicaba en que no eran los titanes los que se dirigían a el de ese modo tan cruel, era aun peor, porque simplemente era ella….era Raven

--Enfréntalo—les decían con una sonrisa maligna—Siempre nos hemos odiado

Le dolía la cabeza, no podía controlarse, no podía concentrarse.

Solo sabía que estaban los dos solos con su propia presencia y lo que fuera que le estaba diciendo, le dolía mucho.

Todo pasaba como imágenes de una pesadilla. Sentía que su piel le quemaba y ni siquiera sabía porque….La habitación se estaba quemando…

--Raven…

--Acéptalo de una vez Garfield, vinieron aquí en vano, perdiste a la persona que mas querías y simplemente no me interesa…

Chico Bestia por primera vez comenzó a deprimirse, era cierto. Dentro de si, comenzaba a creer que tenía razón.

Habían llegado hasta allí. Habían peleado con todas sus fuerzas. Habían hecho hasta lo imposible por salvarla de la misma obscuridad.

……Pero era inútil.

Su alma ya estaba perdida, consumida por las sombras, extinta en las profundidades del universo de Trigon y el no podía hacer absolutamente nada. El demonio simplemente les había vencido, solo había una persona capaz de detener a Trigon el Terrible y esa persona estaba completamente a sus ordenes.

Y aunque una parte de el lo impulsara a seguir adelante, otra recordaba los dulces momentos con la chica cuervo que le demostraba que aun la apreciaba lo suficiente como para seguir peleando.

Su mirada se encontraba clavada en el piso, intentando llegar a sus más profundos pensamientos

--Tienes razón.—Contesto mirándola intensamente—Eres mejor que nadie Raven.

La dama obscura no respondió por un momento, un tanto sorprendida por lo que le acababan de decir.

"_Trigon la enveneno con pecado, la enveneno con Soberbia…Raven en verdad siente que los detesta, pero su mente no es diferente, ya que parece recordar todo lo que han pasado. No es su cerebro, es su corazón. En el estado en el que se encuentra, mi hija no es de fiar, Raven en verdad cree que es mejor que ustedes, que no son aptos de su presencia, que todos son sus enemigos."_

--Al fin lo reconoces—la princesa de rojo respondió con las palabras exactas que Chico Bestia pensó que diría.

--……Y aun asi…..Estas dejando que un idiota como Trigon tome el control de tu vida--Raven cambio su gesto orgulloso a uno ofendido

--¡¿Qué dices!?

--Vamos Rae, razónalo….al final que ganaras tu con esto? Tu simplemente le estas dando a Trigon todo lo que quiere.

--¡No sabes lo que…!

--¿No lo se?—La interrumpió como cualquier día—Raven eres su herramienta, eres patética. Eres tan inteligente, tan fuerte, tan perfecta.....y aun asi el descubrió la forma de transformarte en su esclava.

--¡CALLATE! ¡NO SABES LO QUE DICES! ¡YO NO SOY ESCLAVA DE NADIE!

--Escuchate a ti misma. Me dijiste que te daba miedo, me dijiste que lo ultimo que querías era ser como el y ahora todo lo que haces es en su honor, no tienes voluntad propia.

--¡JAMAS EN MI VIDA……!

--Hay que admitir que tu padre es en verdad impresionante, es un genio. Pudo controlarte a pesar de tu categoría, supongo que al final, después de todo Trigon es **mejor **y tu no eres tan perfecta como creía…

--**¡¡¡NO ES CIERTO!!!—**Raven no podía contener la ira, se sostenía la cabeza confundida**—¡TRIGON ES UN DEMONIO IMBECIL! ¡NO SOBREVIVIRIA NI UN DIA SIN MI!—**las emociones de Raven se descontrolaban a un nivel peligroso que hacia temblar la habitación entera--** ¡NO ME QUIERE LEJOS DE SU LADO PORQUE ES CONCIENTE DE QUE SU POBRE PRECENCIA NO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENA COMO PARA SALVAR SU PROPIO TRASERO!**—Las habitación comenzaba a abrirse en grandes grietas, era como ver el mundo de Trigon quebrarse**-- ¡Y SI USTEDES SON TAN INUTILES COMO PARA PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA, YO MISMA ME ENCARGARE DE EL!**

Raven se agarraba la cabeza del intenso dolor, sus poderes se convertían en un enorme caos, la Red Raven era un mar de furia y las paredes, el piso y el escenario entero se separo completamente. Su gema resplandecía de un modo poderoso.

No solo allí, los dark titans desaparecían uno a uno en el interior de las mazmorras y los soldados de fuego se volvían cenizas ante sus ojos mientras el gran Fang lloraba de terror.

El joven entro en pánico, sentía un pavor entero recorrerle la espina dorsal del miedo de caer al enorme vacío bajo sus pies.

Pero no cayo.

Chico Bestia flotaba sobre una gran piedra flotante al igual que los otros titanes, quienes miraban a Raven y Chico Bestia en la roca flotante más alta con sorpresa.

Trigon estaba allí y Arella también.

Por la pinta, lo primero que le vino a la mente a Cyborg fue que se encontraban en Nevermore denuevo pero Chico Bestia sabia que no era asi.

El ya había visitado ese lugar antes.

Raven los había teletransportado a todos al interior de la Gran Puerta.

Y el Rey del infierno los miraba a ambos con furia.

--Chico Bestia….

El conocía esa voz. No le llamaba por su nombre original, eso le dio un enorme alivio, se giro para ver a su acompañante, a la gótica mirándole con dulzura.

Y no, el no tenia que llorarle mas. No, no, no, ya no vestía de rojo, ni siquiera de azul.

Raven estaba en su traje que contrastaba con el negro espacio a su alrededor, no era cualquier cosa. Era blanco. Un blanco completo, completamente puro, tan brillante que podía confundirse con una luz mas de las miles de estrellas que iluminaban el cielo.

Beast Boy casi se ahoga con su propia saliva de la emoción. Quiso contestarle enseguida, quiso decirle lo feliz que estaba, casi quiso….(notese "casi") casi le daban ganas de confesarle todo lo que había sentido por ella en su horrible semana.

Pero el destino es tan cruel….no lo dejo decirle nada! Por mas que trato solo le salieron sus balbuceos de idiota acompañados de palabras incomprensibles e imposibles de entender que hicieron que Raven se limitara a levantar una ceja llena de confusión.

--Gracias—Le concluyo ella de todas formas, dándole la sonrisa que el había estado esperando recibir contándole sus chistes malos.

Pero el diablo los miraba desde abajo.

--¡Hija…!

--No me digas asi Trigon.—Le corto a su progenitor mirándolo con asco.

--¡Insolente!—Trigon comprendiendo el repentino cambio, decidió lanzarle uno de sus rayos carbonizadores.

A Raven le basto con una mano para retener el ataque

--……¿Terminaste?—Le pregunto retándolo mientras bajaba escaleras, las cuales se formaban apenas ella ponía un pie en el eterno vacío.

--¡Desgraciada malagradecida! ¿¡Como te atreves a retar al Gran Trigon el Terrible!?—La ofendió mientras le lanzaba una parvada de cuervos que apenas al hacer contacto con Raven partian vuelo de regreso. Y ella seguía bajando escalones sin perder la dirección

Rayos infernales

Cuervos asesinos

La mirada de la muerte

Nada funcionaba. Ni siquiera podía llamar a sus propios súbditos para pedir ayuda.

--Podemos arreglar las cosas por las buenas Trigon, solo tienes que ir y decir en los 9 infiernos de Dante que perdiste padre………… de nuevo………

--¡MUERE MALDITA DESGRACIADA!—El demonio rabiaba ante la imposibilidad de daño, pero no podía hacer nada. Raven estaba en completo control--¡MUERE! ¡AHHH!—Las maldiciones solo fueron interrumpidas por dos luces que se atravesaron en su camino en medio de los ataques desesperados. Dirigidas de los puntos de dos estrellas, luego eran diez, veinte, cientos, millones de luces dirigidas de cada estrella presente que lo encerraban gradualmente en una prisión de luz.--¡¿QUE ES ESTO?! ¡NO PUEDES!

--Nos veremos Trigon…..AZARATH….METRION…..¡ZINTHOS!—Concluyo la chica con calma viendo a su padre rugir y lanzar alaridos de dolor mientras los poderes puros de Azar lo demacraban.

Los titanes observaban como se debilitaba. Físicamente era como verlo hacerse viejo a una velocidad infinita, ahogándose entre el resplandor de la gran energía.

Cuando Raven piso el ultimo escalón. Trigon ya no estaba allí. El brillo en su traje desapareció pero el color no cambio. Cayo sobre sus rodillas completamente agotada y apenas estas tocaron el suelo, los presentes ni se dieron cuenta cuando se encontraban fuera de la Gran Puerta con la hechicera arrodillada por el intenso cansancio.

……….Era Azarath……

Habia un espeso silencio

--¿Amiga estas…?—Starfire fue la primera en atreverse a preguntar por su salud, mientras Robin se arrodillaba a su altura y Cyborg le daba una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella poso su mirada en los rostros de cada uno de los presentes.

Le sonreían

Estaban a salvo

….Por ahora

--No volveremos a ver a papi Trigon hasta dentro de algún tiempo ¿ah?

--No—Le contesto ella mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los del chico verde que le guiñaba un ojo contento mientras todos suspiraban de alivio.

--Je, sabes, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo…..¡Heeeey Raveeeen!—Decia jugueton y ella ya conocía ese tono tan molesto—Hoy detuvimos a Trigon--¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel con ella? Estaba muy adolorida como para que la tiraran al suelo TT^TT--¿Puedo abrazarte?—Le pregunto y la chica cuervo le miro sin comprender

--Emmmm…..mmmph…..—Le estaba dando la oportunidad de decir que no….--…..Esta bien ¬¬….—Y ella no la aprovecho x3. Cerro los ojos esperando el impacto del suelo.

Pero abrió los ojos sorprendida al encontrarse con el chico rodeándole con los brazos delicadamente, sin ninguna intensión de tirarla al suelo, para variar…..no dijo nada, solo se quedo en su posición habitual enojándose consigo misma ante la idea de que era "agradable"

--Ahhhhh—Suspiro—Ya se pusieron cursis ;D

--Callate Cyborg ¬¬

--Te felicito hija….—Raven solo se separo del abrazo para mirar a la cara a su madre mirándole con aprobación.—En verdad eres increíble.

--Gracias por todo a ti Are….Ejem, quiero decir…Madre

--¿Quieres que los ayude a llegar a su hogar?

--No será necesario, yo puedo hacerlo, gracias—Contesto girándose a sus amigos que se alistaban para ir a casa.

Volviendo a los confines pacíficos de Jump City

Pero…………

la historia no termina aquí.

* * *

Eran las 11:49 pm y el viernes aun no terminaba. El mar, la noche y la luna eran testigos de la animada Torre en forma de T en la que los 5 titanes habían llegado para contar los detalles de su aventura sentados en el sillón del living

--Jajaja y luego les llaman cuatro ojos a los que usan lentes…..—Bromeaba el changeling mientras su mejor amigo bostezaba

--Saben… aun es temprano, ¿Por que no hacemos una fiesta para celebrar que Rae regreso menos mala?

--¬¬--Raven, Chico Besita, Starfire y Robin

--En realidad Cy, creo que todos nos estamos cayendo del sueño para eso—Contesto estirándose el menor.

--Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Chico Bestia—Cedió la hechicera siguiendo al chico verde por el pasillo contrario al resto del equipo quien cedieron también en pegar la oreja a la almohada deseándoles buenas noches.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban en silencio, un silencio incomodo y pesado.

--Y…….—Chico Bestia quiso aprovechar que estuvieran solos los dos comenzando un tema de conversación--¿Cómo es que volviste a la normalidad?

Raven suspiro

--Trigon me infecto con pecado, me hizo crecer en un orgullo ciego que me hacía creer que era mejor que todos, incluyéndolo a el, aunque no me diera cuenta. En verdad actuaste de la manera correcta Chico Bestia, si no me hubieses dicho todo eso….acerca de quien era mejor, probablemente jamás hubiera regresado a la normalidad. Comencé a odiar a Trigon porque usaste sus elementos en su contra. Por consecuencia, no puedes odiar el mal y sin ser parte de los buenos.

--Jeje, tal parece que me debe una señorita Roth—Contesto juguetón hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Raven y esta se disponía a entrar—Espera.—La detuvo del hombro—Puedo……preguntarte algo mas antes de que te vayas a dormir.

Raven lo miro confundida

--Claro. ¿Qué sucede?

--Bueno yo…..yo solo quería decirte……--Esos penetrantes ojos violetas lo convertían en un mar de nervios--…..ejem……¿Qué significaba la capa blanca?—Le pregunto estúpidamente notando en un momento desesperado que la chica aun la usaba.

--Oh—Raven se miro el traje—Bueno….Significa que estoy en perfecto equilibrio.

--¿Perfecto equilibrio?

--Si, bueno, tu sabes que todo el tiempo tengo que ser cuidadosa con mis emociones.—Beat dude asintió comenzando a sentirse intrigado—Bueno, cuando estoy en perfecto equilibrio no es necesario, porque estoy en perfecto control sobre mis emociones. El blanco significa libertad, quiere decir que no estoy atada a los poderes de Trigon o a la Red Raven.

Los ojos del joven brillaron intensamente. Tratando de comprender lo que aquello quería decir.

--¡¿P- P-Pu-Puedes sentir?! O.O

--Si……--Contesto pesadamente frotándose los ojos--Es decir, no te emociones, el efecto suele ser temporal—Le aclaro poniéndose nerviosa al notar la forma en que el chico le miraba—Seguro para mañana volverá a su color original y las cosas volverán a la normalidad.

--Ahhh—Suspiro—Entonces, es posible que para mañana tengas que reprimir tus emociones de nuevo para que las cosas no se vuelvan un caos ¿Verdad?

--Exactamente—Respondió y los ojos del chico se sumieron en las sombras en completo silencio

--Oye Rae…..Y si……"Hipotéticamente" justo ahora….."algo" te hiciera sentir algo muy fuerte…..tus poderes no destruirían la Torre….¿Verdad?

--Su….pongo…--Contesto ella a duras penas y se percato de que la cara de Chico Bestia brillaba de un intenso rojo brillante lleno de vergüenza. Esto incluso para ella era raro. Chico Bestia no solia sentir vergüenza de si mismo a menos de que hubiese hecho algo malo.--¿Por qué….? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Chico Bestia?

El solo pudo asentir mecánicamente sin mirarle a la cara.

Y ella comenzó a preocuparse

--Es……¿Una mala noticia?—Cuestiono la dama obscura un tanto alarmada

--La peor de todas…--Contesto al final en un susurro acercándose a una distancia casi nula mirándola al fin.

Después de un momento, el cerro los ojos

--……..—Raven quizo responder algo, pero no sabia "QUE" y aun si se le hubiese ocurrido algo le era imposible exteriorizarlo. Nadie puede hablar mientras lo están besando.

Ella ni se movió. Estaba en un estado completamente confuso mientras el chico la abrazaba con fuerza, presionando sus labios con los de ella, moviéndolos delicadamente, con un cariño infinito que le robaba el aliento. Lentamente....perfectamente bien......No le importaba respirar, aun su mente intentaba procesar lo que pasaba. Ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos, aun trataba de cerciorarse de que esto no era un cruel sueño del que despertaría en un par de momentos.

El Changeling le tenia los brazos sobre la espalda, sintiendo el cuerpo de Raven completamente tenso, pero bien se podía preocupar después de esto, el quería disfrutar cada parte de los labios de la dama de las sombras, probandolos por completo.

La beso hasta la media noche

Y según como yo lo veo, Raven solo tenia 3 opciones lógicas para responder a sus acciones:

a)Hacerlo a un lado y fingir que jamás sucedió.

b)Golpearlo hasta morir por su grave atrevimiento hacia su espacio personal

y……

c)Contestarle el beso con la misma locura

¿Ustedes cual creen que eligió?

Les confesare que ninguna. Una persona tan cerrada como Raven era capaz de abrir una nueva categoría con la afamada opción d) que era igual a:

"Quedarse en estado de shock permanente mientras el bastardo se degustaba con sus labios hasta que se cansara"

Eso fue lo que paso y cuando al fin se separo por esa estúpida necesidad de oxigeno.

El, haciendo gala de su tremenda valentía de hombre macho, escapo por el pasillo hecho un chita decidido a encerrarse en su habitación por el resto de su vida. Ese tipo obra de manera misteriosa

Dejándonos con Raven, sola y paralizada en el pasillo, sin poderse mover por la sorpresa situada fuera de su habitación por minutos, quien solo fue capaz de despertar de su estado de shock cuando el foco del corredor exploto en mil pedazos y se percato de que su capa había regresado a su color original.

* * *

**Referencias**

**Spellbound**: "Star ¡Gran lanzamiento!" "….sacaba una gran espada tras la unión de dos de sus famosísimos pájaros boomerang" "Necronom…. Hezberek….." "(Cortesía de Malchior)"

**Birthmark: **"…quemaduras de 3er grado marca Slade."

**Nevermore: **"Comento Cyborg recordando la vez que entraron a Nevermore"

**Switched: **"La Tamaraneana no dudo, uso esa confianza sin límites característica de ella"

**Date with Destiny: **"Se quejo cuando la extraterrestre lo levanto por ambas piernas y lo sacudió tal y como hizo con Robin cuando el novio de Kitty lo había paralizado en la tierra"

**Tales of the New Teen titans #3: **Recuerdos de Chico Bestia

* * *

Kya, que mala Bro-chan xD, me ahorro el comentario de disculpas.

Oeee ¿Ya supieron que la WB sacara una serie de la Young Justice?, es interesante debido a lo ligada que esta a Teen Titans, tanto asi que el grupo incluirá a Arrowette, Martian Girl, Aqualad, Nightwing, Impulso y Superboy. Ademas la llamaran la Young Justice Legue, una jugada muy interesante de la Warner Bros antes los fans de series canceladas como Teen Titans y La liga de la justicia, abra que esperar a ver que pasa.

El fic al fin se acaba en el siguiente capitulo x3 yuju! 20 comentarios por el cap 6 O.O aran que me cresca la vanidad xD, siempre que termino un cap me parece malísimo y cuando me comentan me levantan la confianza.

* * *

**camsus****:** Gracias por el comentario xD, lamento la tardanza, espero tu también hayas pasado un buen año.

**REMULA BLACK****:**Caray, que chido que te gustara tanto =D, espero no haberte decepcionado en este capitulo xD, saludos!

**Lobo Hibiky****: **Capitulo arriba ;D

**LiL EmO****:** Esa que sufrirá las consecuencias….sere yo O.O. jajaja, ya esta continuado, espero te haya gustado, saludos XD

**EXXEN****: **Exxen x3, me dedicaste un capitulo de tu fabuloso fanfic, gracias X´3. --…..¬¬x—Bro Chan en clase de historia con un profe tarado" jajaja, bueno, en cuanto a la pregunta del millón, panoli significa bobo, tarado xD, es una forma bonita de decirlo jaja, saludos!

**Arcangel Guerrero****:** Gracias por el comentario, mira mira, yo creía que la Caballerosidad había muerto xD, ahora veo que aun quedan chicos que nos respetan a nosotras las chavas, eres de lo mejor ;D. Saludos!

**PerFecTHeLL****: "**¿ya se saco el veneno?" "vengase para el martes" no, no, no, dios, pobre sujeto xD, estúpidos del IMSS, saludos!

**angel de la noche****: **MUCHAS GRACIAS(Con mayúsculas y todo ;D) espero que este cap también te haya gustado.

**La Caña De España: **Jajaja, ojala y no te hayas golpeado mucho con la pared xD Denada por el link =3 espero no hayas tenido problemas, saludos!

**Lobombre****:**Amigazo Lobombre! Jajaja, que chido eso de aullarle a la luna xDD ¿Guionista? Me han recomendado muchas carreras pero esa jamás se me había ocurrido O.O, caray, que chido que creas que la haría escribiendo :P, eres lo mejor maldito!, saludos!

**Haoyanna****: **Sinf….TT^TT….buaaaa Haoyanna me torturo hasta la muerte viendo BBxT, si eso es ser pacifista entonces Hitler era un hippie de la paz jajaja xD, no, no, esta bien, lamento la tardanza en serio xD, no te apures, ya me vengare mandándote a ver imágenes Ichime toda la eternidad jajaja, no, no, ya, jajaja, gracias por el comentario, saludos amigaza!

**Nacho**: Amigazo Nacho =D, el tuyo era de los comentarios que mas esperaba con ansias, jaja, sabia que lo de liderazgo y amor tu lo reconocerías XD, por alguna razón se me olvido al final poner esa referencia x3 y luego esas preguntas del fic que formulas me ponen al tanto de cómo va mi trama. Me retiro!, saludos!

**Raven Sakura****:** Soy una mala persona xD, jaja, mis disculpas por la tardanza (De nuevo) jajaja, saludos a las dos!

**Mizuki-neko15****: **Eso del no cerebro de CB es equivalente al no cerebro de Bro-chan xD jajaja, chaz, lamento la tardanza, saludos!

**Kumiko-Kori****: **Yuju, alguien cree que soy comica xD, ya estoy llamando a TV Ofertas para pedir el AdelgaZATE REqueteMEGAEXTREMO jajaja, me largo, saludos amiga!

**Soile94: **Por supuestísimo que podrías imprimirlo =D, no tienes que pedir permiso, al fin y al cabo si lo imprimes ni me entero XD, es muy alagador que lo quieras de lectura rápida en la noche, que bueno que te guste tanto la historia, saludos!

**Luna-Tsuki-Chachi****: ** Gracias por los comentarios en todos lados xD, eres genial! Continuación hecha.

**Anonimo: **Es interesante que CB te recuerde a una situación propia ya que, jaja, realmente la situación de BB se me ocurre en parte por cosas que me pasan a mi =) lamento la tardanza. Saludos!

**Puu--: **Me gustan los Waffles xD, mas que la vida misma jajaja, gracias por el comentario tan agradable, saludos!

**raeXCB4ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!: **Jajaja, el fanfic es un cortaúñas xDD que bueno que te haga reir, esa es la idea =D, lamento mucho la tardanza en serio u.u, el fanfic al fin llegara al final =P, gracias por leerlo hasta aquí. Saludos!

El siguiente capitulo es el FINAL!


	8. Sabado: ¿Por que ella?

**~~~~~~~~~~~¿Por qué ella?~~~~~~~~~~ Capitulo 8 ~~~~~~~~Sábado: ¿Por qué ella?~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hacia un hermoso calor de fin de semana, las aves cantaban, el sol resplandecía, los niños se colgaban de los arboles con sus cometas, todo un día de encanto, bueno, un día de encanto, claro, claro, todo es alegría, felicidad y mariposas……..si es que no eres un lindo, guapo, agradable y exfeliz Chico Bestia normal recostado sobre el piso, disfrutando el frio pavimento de la habitación del caos como un amargado profesor de escuela. ¿Por qué? Ahhh si….

………………….Por sus desgraciadas acciones…………………………….por ese maldito Sábado…………………………………………… y sobre todas las cosas……………………por esa estúpida **Raven ¬¬**………………

No era un día como cualquier otro, bien, el no era el tipo de personas que se despertaba temprano, se tiraba sobre el suelo y miraba el techo con tanto interés por horas y horas…….

Él era el más normal de todos, el chico verde, guapo y común, el Chico Bestia normal que todos conocemos…..pero ahora…..también era ese estúpido tirado sobre el suelo que no disfrutaba con deleite el fin de semana.

¿Pero que le sucedía? La mayoría del tiempo solía ser genial el Sábado para el.

Se despertaba tarde

No había entrenamiento

Desayunaban tranquilamente

Salían por las tardes

Comían en la pizzería

Veía el especial de películas………

……….Con Raven………..

Ese desgraciado nombre ¬¬, aquel que lo estremecía de pies a cabeza y le recorría con escalofríos toda la espalda.

Trayéndonos justo a donde comenzó toda esta ridícula historia. A esa frase tan repetida en su mente del principio.

_¿¡Por qué__………….de todas las personas, animales, mounstros, extraterrestres y __demonios__, tenía que ser __ella__!?_

Porque no pudo andar como un Chico Bestia normal y fijarse en alguien más… _normal_, como Terra, como Starfire, como las raritas japonesas de Tokyo. ¡Porque Raven! La mas amargada, seria y fría de todos los titanes (incluidos titanes este, norte, sur y quizás hasta titanes subterráneos y aéreos, si es que existen claro ¬¬) No, esto no le podía estar pasando a él. No era posible que le gustara Raven. Era inútil, innecesario, inaceptable y todo lo que tuviera "in", oh demonios, eso incluía increíble, interesante, intergaláctico, ahhh ¡no! Era **RARO, **como **ella**,fin de la discusión.

Y era espantosamente y aterradoramente **REAL**

¿Por qué Raven?

¿Por qué ella?

¿Ahora que hacia? Ir corriendo a su habitación para disculparse de algo que salió perfectamente natural de el?

--_"Hey Raven, lamento haberte besado toda la noche después de que al fin nos libráramos del aura maligna de tu padre demonio interdimensional, causándote un asco permanente que no se te quitara solo con pasta dental? "_

No sonaba muy bien que digamos ¬¬. Ademas….¿Por que debía ser siempre "EL" quien debía disculparse? Al final toda la culpa la tenia ella, ¿Por qué Raven tenia que ser tan…..Raven?.

………………..

………….

…

.

¡¿A quien engañaba?! siempre era su propia maldita culpa y sabia que el era el único responsable de que hubiese noqueado su amistad de por vida.

Suspiro preparándose para salir de su escondite. Eran las 3:00 pm y el seguía acostadote en el suelo desde muy temprano, sin pegar pie en el pasillo. No había ni siquiera desayunado y el estomago ya comenzaba a hablarle

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Imaginacion de Chico Bestia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Estomago:**…………Chico Bestia……..dame un sándwichito wey TToTT……………..sabes que deseas ese amoroso tofu en trozos *---*……………….Ese pedazo de comida……………Fue hecho para ti y solo para ti……………….Ese dulce, saludable y nada carnívoro tofu lleno de locura y pasión desenfrenada que te espera en la cocina en su mejor presentación de "saludables" conservadores que…………………..

Mejor nos pasamos esto xD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin de la imaginación de Chico Bestia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh si, hoy sería un día de ensueño! Listo para jugar todo el santo día a las escondidas con la hija de Trigon.

Abrio los 7 candados con pereza, revisando el pasillo sigilosamente como un autentico paranoico, dejando la misión "No toparme con Raven torpemente" antes que cualquier estupidez mas que su verde cabeza podía procesar……. Mmmmm………El camino parecía seguro……

--Hola Chico Bestia

--¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! O///o—Grito como fangirl desenfrenada, no, no, no, no, no, casi le da un infarto, no podía ser… porque de todas las personas que vivían en su hermosa morada titánica tenia que encontrarse precisamente con….—CYBORG Ò.Ó—Ok, eso no es tan malo, Chico Bestia alarmista ¬¬—No me asustes así ¬¬

--Lo siento B —Se disculpo con honestidad absoluta el chico de metal mirándolo con curiosidad mientras sostenía una toalla, notando lo increíblemente paranoico que se encontraba su verde amigo mirando a ambos lados todo nervioso--¿De quién te escondes? O.o

--¡¿Qué?! Yo no me escondo de nadie…

--¡Hola **Raven**!—Saludo el androide

--¡KYAAAAA! O///O—Grito del susto Chico Bestia, saltando 3 metros del lugar a donde Cyborg había saludado, solo para notar que en realidad no había nadie mas xD y había sido vilmente engañado mientras su amigo se retorcía de la risa picaronamente--¬¬ ¡Oye!

--JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡LO SABIA! XD JAJAJAJAJA DEBISTE VERTE LA CARA—Se reia feliz y diabólicamente el joven de acero

--¡Oye! ¡No me vuelvas a engañar asi! ¬¬ ¿De cualquier modo que haces aquí? No sueles transitar por estos pasillos muy a menudo

--¿Cierto, este pasillo está reservado para ti y Raven verdad? ;D

--No ¬¬, pero nuestras habitaciones están aquí, y tu solo pasas por aquí cuando vas al baño o me buscas para algo.

--Pues….Estuve haciendo ejercicio y fui a darme una ducha n.n

--O.o ¡¿Te bañas?! Pensé que el agua te hacia corto

--Ò.Ó ¡Claro que me baño! Para que crees que esta esa mangerota rociadora que instale en 2 días ¬¬

--Pensé que Starfire llamaba a sus parientes por esa cosa.

--Ja, ja, ja ¬¬ En todo caso, el raro no soy yo, ¿Por qué no fuiste a desayunar?. Nos dejaron solitos a mi, Starfire y Robin comiendo el panque de mostaza que preparo Starfire TTOTT

--¿Q-Que dices? O.O ¿Raven no fue a desayunar?

--No—Contesto el robot frotándose la calva—Robin me dijo que Starfire le dijo que Sedita le dijo que Raven le dijo que ya había desayunado y que mejor nos veía mas tarde.

--Ahhhh—Expreso afligido mirando el interesantísimo suelo, volviendo a su posición de depresivo corta venas.

--¿Te pasa algo?—Pregunto el androide por lo que era ya bastante obvio

--No, no sucede nada—Respondió con lo que obviamente era una mentira de las gordas, pero Cyborg se toco el corazón(Y que corazónsote *---*) y decidió no insistir mientras su amigo verde seguía cabizbajo por el pasillo…..

Solo y desamparado, solo y triste, solo y verde como el Chico Bestia triste y normal que se había vuelto desde ayer. Todo por esa estúpida bomba de sangre, de bella sabiduría y homicida de sus pocas neuronas

Se sentía como un perfecto imbécil justo ahora. ¿Por qué en el nombre de todos los monos había tenido que besar a la chica más complicada en el universo?. Ya por si solita, su relación a nivel "amistad" con la princesa del hielo era bastante difícil. ¿Ahora como se iba a dirigir a ella? ¿Cómo iba a hablarle de nuevo? ¿Cómo iba a saber qué narices eran? . Ya debía a comenzar a acontentarse si lo consideraba "un conocido", con que al menos le hablara, con que al menos le mirara con esos ojos tan profundos. Después de todo, las cosas no podían resultar bien por mas que quisiera.

Un escalofrió recorrió por completo su columna vertebral cuando llego al lugar en donde estaba la zona prohibida.

Maldición y si Raven había sentido asco? Después de todo no le respondió nada…como podía saberlo, había escapado como un vil cobarde. Tales ideas le provocaban un colapso de amargura, tristeza y depresión.

Esto no podía estar peor, trato de tranquilizarse un poco, recargándose contra la pared suspirando, hasta que una idea bastante loca pero mucho menos desagradable le atravesó el pensamiento.

……Bien, ella no le respondió el beso en lo mas mínimo……pero tampoco se lo negó.

Se sonrió a sí mismo por un momento, disfrutando de la idea hasta regresar a la realidad. Eso no tenía **ningún **sentido de coherencia, no debía de significar nada, después de todo ella era en extremo rarísima, no una Raven normal como el……..hey alto!, el no es una Raven para empezar ¬¬.

Todo esto era una estupidez, le daban ganas de golpearse contra la pared hasta derrumbarla por su "valerosa" actuación de ayer de escaparse como desquiciado entre ropa de segunda. Ya que de haberse quedado, no se estaría quemando el coco tratando de adivinar lo que la dama de las sombras pensaba de el justo en ese momento.

Siguio caminando hasta llegar a la puerta que lo adentraría al living, pero se detuvo en seco antes de pasar.

Justo ahora.

Era la hora de Raven.

Y ella debería de estarlo esperando leyendo en el sillón para ver "Dipsy la foca bipolar" si entraba estaría allí y además seria muuuuy incomodo escuchar su respuesta. No estaba preparado para escucharlo, no debía entrar, lo mejor era darse la vuelta y regresar a su habitación para esconderse toda la vida. Parecía razonable, imagino a punto de darse la vuelta, cuando otra cosa se le ocurrió; ¿Y si Raven no estaba en el living? Y se la topaba de regreso al cuarto…..oh maldición, se había atrapado a si mismo ¿Por qué tuvo que salir de su cuarto? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan paranoico? ¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarse de ella? Ò.Ó

Tenia que tomar una decisión. Respiro hondo, dejando que la puerta automática del living se abriera, pero la sensación de angustia casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando choco con….

--Robin Ò.Ó—Bien, ya era horrible si le tocaba hallarse con Raven, pero era espantoso, encontrarla con **Robin!**

--Chico Bestia….

--¡ERES UN BASTARDO ¿LO SABES ROBIN?!

--¿Ah? O.O?

--¡¿No te basta con Starfire _Robin_?! Digo, Esta bien, Raven me odia a morir justo ahora por lo de anoche pero…

--Chico Bestia……

--¿Por qué tienes que echármelo en la cara? ¡Pensé que eras mi amigo!

--Chico Bestia….

--Escúchame bien. Raven es una persona genial. Es inteligente, hermosa, elegante, valiente, poderosa, es perfecta!, digo, entiendo que este enojada conmigo porque todo lo que paso ayer fue simplemente mi culpa……

--Chico Bestia……

--Pero TU—Lo acusa con un dedo amenazante—si te atreves a intentar cambiar cualquier cosa de ella, yo…..

--¡CHICO BESTIA!—Robin regañon mode on

--¡¿QUE!? Ò.Ó

--Raven ni siquiera está aquí O.o

--O.O!

……………………………..Silencio…………………………Silencio………………………Cri…………………………Cri………………………………

Chico Bestia le dio un vistazo a la habitación. ¡Era cierto!, Raven no estaba en ningún rincón de la habitación. El televisor estaba encendido en el canal de deportes y desde el sillón se encontraba Cyborg de espectador, quien se había girado al escuchar la sarta de estupideces que le había soltado sin razón alguna en un momento de ira al líder de los Teen Titans.

Había un espeso silencio, de aquellos incómodos en los que los 3 "caballeros" se miraban con cara de pena sin decir nada. Entre los tres el mas incomodo, Chico Bestia, a quien le daban ganas de escapar con la misma valentía de ayer. Si Robin ya lo consideraba idiota antes, ahora debía de tener mas razones.

Lo bueno que tenía a su mejor amigo, ese amable chico de acero para apoyarlo en las buenas y en las malas….

--JAJAJAJAJAJA XD—Si, ese era su mejor amigo de ensueño estallando en risas y carcajadas, con su no-apoyo en lo que solo se podía clasificar como "las malas" mientras el se prendía como foquito de navidad ante la mirada confusa del petirrojo—JAJAJAJAJA CHICO BESTIA, ¿TODO ESTO POR TU NOVIA? xD

--Ò.Ó Raven no es….._"ni será"_--¿Por qué tenía que entrarle lo depresivo a la mitad de la frase? ¬¬

Y Robin solo los veía con la boca abierta

--¿Chico Bestia te gusta Raven? O.O—Pregunto completamente impactado

--N……--Oh fantástico, su pobre cerebro ya no podía pronunciar ni una palabra de 2 letras, esto era simplemente maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso--¡YA DEJAME EN PAZ ROBIN!—Estallo, descargando su ira, mientras se daba la vuelta para largarse de las incomodas situaciones que le planteaban sus dos compañeros.

--Espera—Lo detuvo el enmascarado amablemente—No quise decirlo, lo siento—Se disculpo sin estar seguro de que—No tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres.--Chico Bestia lo miro inquisitivo. Robin sabia lo incomodo que podían resultar ese tipo de cosas. Ya le había tocado xD –Estamos viendo el canal de deportes—Continuo e chico maravilla intentando relajar el ambiente--¿Quieres verlo?

Beast man se quedo atónito y de pronto se sintió avergonzado. Robin no tenía la menor culpa por todos los problemas que tenia. Había actuado como un idiota depresivo y simplemente se había desquitado con el, a pesar de que el se había mostrado todo el tiempo amable.

--No…..Yo mejor me voy…….Gracias Robin. Estoy un poco ocupado.

--Descuida, nos veremos en el almuerzo.

--Si—Contesto secamente dirigiéndose a la cocina, mas calmado, buscando en el refrigerador mientras las dos voces de sus amigos hacían eco en sus puntiagudas orejas…..

--Oh por dios, mira a esos sujetos, es obvio que usan esteroides, son unos mounstros ¬¬ Su apellido es Ercilurrutigastañazagogeascoa y aun le queda espacio en la camisa.—Se quejo Cyborg, como fanático de los deportes justos.

--Vamos Cyborg, muchos jugadores usas esteroides en el beisbol

--Seeee…..En el beisbol si ¬¬, ¡Pero estamos viendo **GOLF FEMENINO** Robin! ¬¬

Chico Bestia casi sonríe para si por los comentarios de sus compañeros, llendo a lo que iba, buscando ese sándwich de tofu por el que su estomago le crugia. Por un momento sintió una sensación cálida recorrerle el pecho, verlos tan tranquilos, tan divertidos, tan felices ¿Por qué no podía sonreírle al Sábado e irse a disfrutar del día con sus amigos?

Ahhh si……Por ella.

Ella no estaba.

Nunca llego

Robin y Cyborg solo se sentaban a ver televisión si veían la tele desocupada, pero como generalmente Raven estaba sentada leyendo antes que ellos, no llegaban a prender la TV, no, la televisión solo era encendida hasta que el llegaba a interrumpir su emocionante lectura, a sentarse con ella, a reírse de los malos chistes de la caja idiota mientras ella los criticaba, a pasar la tarde juntos.

A él…….Solo a él lo esperaba………..Solo ellos dos solos durante una hora entera, discutiendo sobre cualquier cosa normal en sus choques de personalidad.

Le dio un amargo sentimiento no verla. Por un lado le asustaba completamente su respuesta, pero por otro….. tenía que admitirlo….._la extrañaba_. Siempre la extrañaba cuando no estaba. Lo hacia sentir solo. Se sentía solo ahora, se sintió solo cuando Trigon se la llevo, incluso se sintió solo por el simple hecho de verla ir al centro comercial. El dolor lo consumía poco a poco, mientras las ideas se volvían mas oscuras.

….Así seria **todos** los días?

¿Tendría que soportarlo todos los días?

¿Tendría que aguantarse a si mismo siempre?

¿Tendría que vivir…..sin Raven?

Se perdió por el camino, aun pensativo, entrando en el elevador, dispuesto a partir de la enorme mansión titán. Bajo hasta la sala dirigiéndose a la puerta, quizás un poco de aire fresco le ayudaría a calmar sus pensamientos, esa era su imaginación antes de toparse con…

--Starfire….

--Hola amigo Chico Bestia ^_^--le contesto optimista la Tamaraneana, quien sostenía a sedita con cariño sentada sobre las escaleras.--¿Sucede algo?—Pregunto la Tamaraneana preocupada por su amigo ó.ò—Estoy preocupada por ti amigo ó.ò—mmm….que les decía ¬¬

--_"¿Qué soy tan ovbio?" _No Starfire, no pasa nada—Contesto Pinocho, DIGO, contesto Chico Bestia a la Tamaraneana!—Oye Star…Has visto a Raven?—Se atrevió a preguntar.

--Oh……O.O…..Si amigo Chico bestia, es nuestra amiga de pelo morado y leotardo :D

--Noooooo Ò.Ó, quiero decir, que si…..¿Sabes donde esta? ¬¬

--Ahhhh….No. No la he visto en todo el día.—Definitivamente lo estaba evitando.

--Oh, bueno, gracias Starfire—Agradeció, mientras se despedía dirigiéndose a la ciudad.

Paseando lentamente y con pereza a través de las calles con lo mismo, con el mismo problema, con la misma dicha. El parque era un perfecto contraste al huracán en su cabeza, con esos **niños**, riéndose como idiotas con sus desgraciados juegos…..con esas familias, con su sonrisa Colgate mientras sacaban las mantas de picnic arruinando el ambiente……con esas malvadas parejas de novios ingratos, restregándole en la cara que ellos si podían ser felices……con esa gótica sentada sobre la banca mirando a la nada…

¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! Alto allí.

STOP!—Gritaron los niños, jugando el juego de las frutas xD

Esa no era cualquier gótica…Era Raven.

Chico Bestia se petrifico al instante, como si el pasto lo hubiese amarrado al suelo. Quería girarse, DEBIA girarse, hacer como que no la vio y seguir su camino lejos, lo mas pronto posible antes de que notara que estaba allí!, pero algo dentro de el….no podía. Le era imposible retirar sus ojos esmeraldas de los de la dama de las sombras.

Estaba vulgarmente en el hechizo de la hechicera y lo único que se movía en su cuerpo era ese desgraciado corazón haciendo sístole/diástole, ese desgraciado musculo con vida propia que quería atravesarle el pecho…..Maldición……Maldición……¿Por qué tenía que tener tan mala suerte?¿Era idea suya o la sangre le estaba llegando a la cara? Que humillante, se estaba volviendo loco y ella ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Si alguien lo viera no sería el chico verde del equipo, estaba más rojo que el uniforme de Robin. Su cerebro era un cementerio de neuronas y sus pobre piernas no hacían mas que temblar.

Y si toda esa reacción en cadena le sucedió por un simple panorama, casi le da un paro cuando Raven se giro y su mirada se conecto con la de el. Las sensaciones se intensificaron, ya no tenia ni el mas mínimo control de si mismo, estaba perdido, en esa oscura y penetrante mirada, extraviado, en un torbellino imaginario en el que el tiempo es relativo.

Y ella, tranquilamente, después de unos cuantos minutos, rechazo su mirada y rompió la conexión, mirando al suelo con vergüenza y levantándose de su asiento solo para ponerse la capucha y retirarse en silencio, siguiendo su camino como si jamás lo hubiese visto en toda su vida.

Sin dirigirle una palabra.

Tan elegante

Tan distante.

Trayendo a nuestro verde amigo de vuelta a la espantosa realidad, quien se limitaba a mirarla alejándose de una manera inalcanzable.

* * *

La tarde aparecía acompañado de un precioso cielo anaranjado y nuestro verde titán, decidió regresar a la mansión titánica, perdiéndose de cualquier intento de ambiente agradable. De regreso en la torre…..solo. De regreso cabizbaja a su caótica habitación, intentando hallar un cabo suelto, una respuesta, una unión ante la mar de incógnitas en su mente que regresaban a la pregunta causante.

¿Por qué demonios entre todas las personas……ella?

* * *

Pero en su apacible y oscura habitación, Raven no tenía un humor mucho mejor al del joven bromista.

Se recostó cansada, sin saber de que. Quizas era por todo ese problema con Trigon anoche, quizás era por todo el estrés de la semana o quizás era porque no había podido pegar cabeza a la almohada desde ayer. Gracias a quien? Ah si, a su verde amigo.

El idiota que se degusto con sus labios hasta que se le acabo el numero 8 de la tabla periódica toda la noche.

Le era simplemente demasiado increíble para aceptarlo. No tenía sentido.

Ella era fría, antisocial, cruel, sarcástica, aburrida, seria, incluso peligrosa.

¿Por qué entre tanta gente en el planeta……..entre tantos seres humanos……….entre tantas chicas que Chico Bestia conocía……..se intereso precisamente en ella?

Cerró los ojos cansada sobre su cama. No tenía ganas de seguir con su rutina habitual y aun le aterrorizaba tener que hablar con el Changeling, es decir, que iba a decirle?, ella siempre odiaba tener que tomar decisiones, especialmente si se trataban del joven de cabello esmeralda.

Le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda ante el pensamiento que le llegaba, ese espantoso pensamiento.

¿Y si……todo era un juego?

Una broma

Una travesura

Una apuesta

La hacía estremecerse. ¿Por qué aquella idea le dolía? No hacía que se enojara, simplemente le provocaba un dolor profundo ¿Por que no solo le molestaba y planeaba una venganza? ¿Por qué aquella idea le hacía sentir herida?

Era muy frustrante ser empática y no poder comprender sus propias emociones.

* * *

Chico Bestia se levanto de un salto, se sentía mareado, tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse en su cuarto eternamente, aun quería encontrarse con ella, quería hablar con ella, quería saber su respuesta. Abrió uno a uno los candados, recorriendo la puerta con pesar para encontrarse con….

………No, no era Cyborg…………..

--……………--Cof cof

……….No, tampoco Robin……….

--……………--Cof cof

…………Y desafortunadamente tampoco era Starfire…………….

--……Ejem……Hola—Hablo el changeling al percatarse de la chica detrás de su puerta. Raven estaba frente a la puerta, con una mano en alto, aparentemente a punto de tocar.

--ía—Contesto la hechicera tan rápido como pudo, solo para incitar sus ganas de estrellarse contra la pared, al notar que su habla había cambiado de normal a hipermegarapido.--Que asqueroso era estar nerviosa

--Ahhh……..—Y a este de normal a hipermegalento sin talento.

--Bueno….era todo—Contesto intentando recuperar compostura mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero el metamorfo la detuvo de un hombro y ella paro en seco, dándole la espalda sin oponer resistencia.

--Oye Raven…--Su tono era delicado, estaba que se moría del temor, pero tenia que decirle algo!, y no sabia ni siquiera que, que ella ni siquiera lo mirara lo hacia sentir mas lejos de ella—……Lo siento……--Se disculpo dudando de si—Yo….jamás quise, quiero decir, bueno si quise, pero, jamás querría, hacer algo que te molestara, en verdad.—Hizo una breve pausa, respirando hondo—Siento que le di un balazo a nuestra amistad y no quiero……no quiero que te alejes, no quiero perderte Rae…--Raven aun le daba la espalda, escuchando los pequeños sollozos del titán menor—Entiendo que me odias justo ahora, pero en serio no quiero que….

--Solo quiero saber algo Chico Bestia—Lo interrumpió, aun sin mirarlo—Lo que paso……--¿Por qué todo esto tenía que ser tan incomodo?--……Lo que paso ayer…….Fue….**¿Real?**

Chico Bestia frunció el ceño

--¡¿Qué?!—Pregunto el Changeling sintiéndose ofendido, pero no enojado.--¡Claro que fue real! ¿Qué quieres que lo repita para que lo entiendas? ¬¬

--No….bueno….—Se excuso la chica con ambos brazos—Es decir…..¿Fue en serio?...¿Fue…..porque tu querías?—Chico Bestia se cruzo de brazos mirándola. Razonando durante un momento

--¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que fue una broma? ¬¬

--Pensaría que eres más malo que el mismo Trigon fusionado con la actitud rompecorazones de Terra, aderezado con Malchior y servido con la actitud descarada de Slade ¬¬--Chico Bestia casi se ríe ante la descripción tan particular de la chica cuervo, pero no lo hizo.

--¿Y si fuera en serio?

--Bueno….de ser asi….—Raven se quedo pensando durante un momento—Pensaría que es aterrador—Chico Bestia sintió como si le hubiesen encajado una daga—Pero pensaría también que es…………….."lindo", supongo—Y como si se la hubiesen sacado al instante.

Ambos se miraron en silencio unos instantes

--¿Vamos a la pizzería?—Sugirió Raven, rompiendo el vacio

--Ejem…si….claro.—Contesto Beast Dude volviendo a la realidad mientras la acompañaba callado a través de el pasillo.

Completamente en silencio

Y el living…..vacio

--Maldito Robin, no nos puede esperar ni 5 minutos? ¬¬--Expreso la hija de Trigon en voz alta con fastidio sacando su celular.

--Espera—Le dijo Chico bestia en voz baja, deteniéndola del brazo—Escucha…--Le contesto susurrando.

Raven agudizo el oído, captando unas voces de personas conversando.

--Jaja, esos idiotas se fueron a comer a cambio de perder todo lo que tienen—Admitió una voz ronca en voz alta.

--¿No saben lo que les espera verdad jefe?—Siguió una voz que era el perfecto contraste de la otra, al ser aguda y chillona.

--¿Quién diría que robar a los jóvenes titanes iba a ser tan fácil?

--Si, los idiotas no tienen ni siquiera una alarma para ladrones tontos como nosotros

--¡Silencio imbécil!—Ordeno el sujeto de mayor edad.

Raven y Chico Bestia se asomaron, solo para ver al par de criminales que hacían por robarse todas sus pertenencias.

--"_O.o ¿En verdad hay villanos tan tontos como para intentar robarnos_?"—Penso Beast Boy para si.

--Si los hay—Le contesto Raven en voz alta, solo para obtener una mirada curiosa y sorprendida del Changeling.

--¡Oye!—Le apunto inquisitivo mientras Raven le hacía señas de que bajara la voz.-- ¡¿Estas dentro de mi mente?!

--¿Eh? O.o…..Si……Si?—Contesto dudando de sus opciones la gótica.

--¡¿Y tu hablas de privacidad!? ¡Raven metiche! ¬¬

--¡¿Metiche yooo?! Ò.Ó—Eso ya no le gusto, por un momento se le olvido que no tenía que hablarle—Yo no soy la que se la pasa detrás de tu puerta, convirtiéndome en mosca para ver a qué horas vas a cambiarte!

--¡Yo jamás te espió cuando estas cambiándote de ropa!

--¡Pero me espías! ¡Al final admites que lo haces!

--Tu también

--Yo jamás te he espiado Chico Bestia, eso es algo que tu quieres que haga ¬¬

--¿Enserio? ¿Cómo se llama a entrar a la mente de los demás? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo se llama Raven?

--Yo…

--¡ESPIONAJE!—La interrumpió molesto el joven verde.

--¡Estúpido, no estoy en tu mente porque me interese, estoy allí porque….!

--¿Por qué……?

--Porque no puedo salir desde ayer ó.O

--O.O

--…….

--¿Enserio?

--Si

--¿Y porque me preguntaste que si era broma lo de ayer hace rato ¬¬?

--Quería escucharlo………directamente

--Ó.Ò—Ojitos melosos brillando

--Ay por dios, ya cásense ¬¬--Expreso molesto el jefe de los dos ladrones robándose un florero.

--O.O—Raven y Chico Bestia—¡Oye! Ò.Ó—Reaccionaron ambos titanes de repente, recordando que había dos ladrones llevándose sus cosas

* * *

Mientras, los 3 jovenes héroes restantes, estaban sentados en la hermosa pizzería, esperando a que un alma bondadosa enviada por Timmy Turner les tomara la orden

--Ahhhh, me muero de hambre TTOTT

--Cálmate Cyborg, comiste antes de venir, tienes un problema con la comida sabes—Le comento Robin a la ligera mientras leía un periódico

--¿A que te refieres?

--A que si sigues comiendo asi, vas a engordar…..mas

--¡¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO GORDO? PELOS DE PUNTA! Ò.Ó

--Nooooo, es solo que, creo que podrías empezar una dieta con la cual podrías ir más rápido para que no se nos escapen los villanos ¬¬

--¿A mi se me escapan los villanos? Ò.ó que curioso Robin, yo recordaba que fuiste tu el que se distrajo hace dos semanas cuando Cinderblock te hizo calzón chino y escapo con el botín del banco!—Grito Cyborg colérico y un par de personas se voltearon a verlos

--Amigos….—La Tamaraneana hizo el primer intento por calmar al par de tarados.

--Oye!, yo no me distraje….a mi……--Robin no sabia que decir--…..Me distrajeron Ò.Ó

--¿Quién Robin? ¿Tiene cabello rojo, ama la mostaza y cuida de una larva mutante como mascota? ¬¬

--¡Oye!

--Amigos……

--¿Puedo tomar su orden? ¬¬

Robin estaba a punto de gritarle una sarta de cosas a su compañero, hasta que llego el mesero guapo y cliché de todos los fanfics que siempre coquetea con Raven sin razón alguna…

Nop, no era Goth, el emo multiusos.

--Si claro…………..¿Dr. Luz? O.o—Ok, mi error, no era guapo, ni cliché ni coqueteaba con Raven xD.

--Ohhh los jóvenes titanes, no me causa mucha gracia encontrarlos saben? ¬¬

--¿Ahora trabajas aquí?—Pregunto el líder titán intrigado.

--Nooooo, solo traigo el mandil rosa por moda ¿Tu que crees? ¬¬

--Ja, creo que te pudieron dar otro colorcito ¿No crees Luz?—Se mofo el androide sin aguantarse.

--No aprecias tu vida ¿Cierto? ¬¬--Opino el ex ¿villano? O.o, bueno, eso que era antes de ser mesero el Dr. Luz—Estoy aquí por su culpa para empezar.—El maestro de la electricidad se gano una mirada confusa de sus captores—Yo soñaba con tener mi propia planta eléctrica, tanta luz solo para mi buajajaja y lo habría logrado de no ser por esos titanes entrometidos y su estúpido chico verde! ¬¬

--Ejem….Estamos aquí O.O

--Si…..—Se quedo pensado mientras se tocaba la barbilla—Y ahora que están en mi territorio es un buen momento para mostrarles mi venganza.--De haber sido cualquier otro criminal, los titanes habrían preguntado ¿Cuál venganza? Pero como era el Dr. Lamparita….—Asi que….Jovenes Titanes…--Los apunta con el dedo amenazadoramente--...Prepárense para pagar el DOBLE buajajajajajaja cof cof—La tos

--Solo tráenos nuestro pedido ¬¬--Esa era la chica cuervo a sus espaldas apareciendo en una ola de energia

--O.O ¡!—El Dr Luz grito hasta que a la autora se le despinto la letra H del teclado y el criminal murió instantáneamente, jaja, no es cierto, pero estaba lloriqueando en una bella posición fetal completamente traumatizado—Tan oscuro…..tan oscuro…..Ó.Ò

Los titanes se limitaron a ver por unos instantes al villano.

--Vamos a necesitar otro camarero—Agrego Gar Logan al notar al pobre Dr Luz muriéndose del pánico con poco interés mientras este se sentaba en la mesa junto a sus compañeros al igual que la mujer de las sombras.

--¿Por qué se tardaron tanto en llegar? ¿No les dije yo que esta semana comenzarían a salir? Pillineees ;D--¿Quién será es?

--¬¬ Unos idiotas estaban tratando de robarse tu auto Don Bastarborg

--No me digas "Don" me hace sentir viejo TToTT "Doña" Logan—Esa sonrisa, esa malvada sonrisa de robot enfermo

Raven levanto un dedo a punto de contestar, pero se lo guardo y se limito a mirar a su compañero como asesina serial encarcelada mientras se cruzaba de brazos muy incómoda y se ruborizaba en su asiento, recordando su nueva rutina del fin de semana de "No hablarle a Chico Bestia a menos que sea exageradamente necesario durante toooodo el día"

El joven metamorfo se percato de esto mientras Robin y Starfire pedían la pizza.

--¿Y…..de que pidieron la pizza?—Le pregunto a su mejor amigo intrigado.

--De salami :D, es que me volví vegetariano desde ayer que el perrito de Trigon casi me mata, ya no nos pelearemos por la comida x) ¿No Bestita?.

--Ahhhh…..Cyborg……--Esa era la gótica sacándolo de su burbuja

--¿Que? O.o

--El salami sigue siendo carne ¬¬

--……..—Cyborg levanto un dedo para contestar--………….--y se lo guardo como Raven hace rato—¡El salami no es carne!

--Si lo es….

--Pero, pero, pero—Carita triste—Es tan delicioso….—Ojitos melosos--¡ES SALAMI!

--Por eso es carne

--Cieeeerto—Razono el androide con una mano en la barbilla—Bueno, sufriré comiendo carne :D—Contesto con una cara que no parecía de mucho sufrimiento mientras se acomodaba los tenedores.

* * *

La tarde paso como cualquier otra. Bueno, normal para todas esas personas que no estuvieron específicamente en el pasillo afuera de la puerta de Raven ayer ¬¬.

Chico Bestia comenzaba a desesperarse, ¿Tenia que aplicarle la ley del hielo tan de repente? Por un momento le desintereso que Raven le dijera que no quería nada con el y le daba asco.

Queria saber que pensaba. ¿Por qué no era el, quien estaba dentro de su mente?

Por un momento recordó Nevermore.

Mmmmm…

Tocar ese espejo de nuevo no era tan mala idea.

Auch

Luego recordó que el lo había roto magistralmente cuando jugaba con Melvin, Timmy y Teether.

Cuando estuvo con la Raven purpura…..Esa loca, endemoniada personalidad que lo acosaba sin razón.

La tarde habia pasado como cualquier otra, estaban de regreso en la torre y todo parecía calmado, tranquilo, hermoso.

Para Robin, Starfire y Cyborg, repito.

Los cinco titanes se sentaron sobre el sofá, disfrutando de una película de terror juntos llamada "El dia de los pingüinos homicidas asecha alacenas" riéndose de los falsos efectos especiales de la película

Chico Bestia para variar no se reia, no podía poner siquiera atención a la producción. Observaba detenidamente a la gotica, criticando con sus demás amigos….solo con ellos…..

Lo estaba ignorando. No quería hablar con el y la impaciencia lo estaba volviendo loco.

La noche aparecía sobre el ocaso y el aun no obtenía la mas mínima respuesta de la dama de las sombras.

Habían visto la película, se había ido a meditar, había ido a entrenar con Robin, a ayudarle a Cyborg con su auto, hasta a pintarse las uñas con Starfire!

Todo con el plan de ignorarlo

Debía sentirse agradecido apenas porque habían entablado pocas palabras en el día.

Su camino estaba marcado y sus autoestima torturada. Mañana seria otra semana y el comenzaba a creer que seria aun peor que esta. La semana del mal. Como la detestaba.

Con ese espantoso y confuso **Domingo**

Ese ensimismo y desgraciado** Lunes**

El increíblemente solitario **Martes**

Aquel **Miércoles** lleno de pesadillas y sueños

Ese extremadamente frustrante **Jueves **sin cita

El estresante y terrorífico** Viernes **con la Red Raven

Y el reflexivo **Sábado** sin ella.

Sentía nauseas, quería olvidarse de todo eso, debía de olvidarse de todo eso, le estaba haciendo daño. Camino pesadamente a travez del pasillo, pasando por la habitación de la culpable de sus sentimientos. La oscuridad reinaba en la ciudad.

Estaba cansado, rendido ante la posibilidad de una respuesta o una mísera conversación con Raven.

Abriendo la puerta, dispuesto a dormir hasta que todo esto terminara y despertase de una pesadilla.

Triste por primera vez por no tener una respuesta.

Furioso con el mismo.

Echando una última mirada al pasillo en donde ocurrió toda esa escena que degolló su amistad con la hija de Trigon, echando una última mirada al lugar en donde ella se encontraba parada observándolo sin decir nada.

--………

--………

--……..¿Raven?—Era la única palabra que podía pronunciar.

--¿Ya te vas a dormir?—Pregunto la hechicera dudosa

--¿Qué haces aquí?

--Quería….hablar sobre lo que paso…..ayer…….aquí……en……este pasillo.—Declaro entrecortadamente.—Pero si…..te vas a dormir…..puedo venir mañana o no se…. Como tu quieras.—Chico Bestia la miro inquisitivo

--¿Hablar?—La furia estaba por consumirlo--¿¡Hablar!? ¡No me hablaste en todo el dia!

--Lo sé, y lo siento. Yo en verdad…..

--¿Lo siento?--¿Por qué nunca la dejaba terminar?

--Bueno, no era eso lo que iba a decir….

--No te disculpes Raven, está bien. Ya estoy cansado de todo ¿Sabes?, simplemente lo arruine ¿Bien?, yo lo se, tu lo sabes, me odias y yo…..puedo entenderlo—Comento mientras una tristeza comenzaba a consumirlo.

--Sabes que no es así.

--Esta bien Raven, ya me canse, acaba con esto! No trates de parecer educada rechazandome. Fui un idiota al pensar que tenía una oportunidad contigo.

--¿A qué te refieres?—Pregunto la gema, sintiéndose ofendida

--¿¡A que te refieres tu?! Porque le das tantas vueltas. Eres perfecta Rae, no puedo esperar que alguien como tu me ceda su corazón….

--No sabes lo que…

--Después de todo ¿Quién querria estar con un idiota de color verde como yo? Soy irritante, soy desorganizado, soy un imbécil, soy perezoso, soy un tarado, soy un mutante! ¡Ahórrate las palabras tiernas!¡Simplemente dilo!—Grito enojado decidido a entrar a su habitación, pero una voz seca y completamente fría lo detuvo antes de entrar

--Es cierto, eres un completo idiota Chico Bestia.—Chico Bestia se detuvo en seco, sintiendo un fuerte dolor, ya le había sido bastante hiriente que la Red Raven le dijera directamente sus mas grandes temores, pero era aun más horrible que la misma Raven en sus 5 sentidos se lo dijera.

--Eres molesto, eres distraído, eres inculto, eres un imbécil y sobre todo eres un completo idiota Chico Bestia.

--………..

--Pero………--Chico Bestia levanto la mirada un momento encontrándose con la suya. ¿Por qué justamente ahora le gustaba tanto la palabra PERO?—Supongo…. que yo debo ser aun mas idiota por amar todo eso….—Finalizo mirando la belleza sin igual del suelo muy apenada de si misma.

Chico Bestia sintió que su mundo se detuvo. ¿Le estaba insinuando lo que él pensaba que le estaba insinuando?

Miro a la cara a la hechicera, era demasiado para ser verdad.

--Soy aun mas idiota por enamorarme de un completo idiota.—Finalizo la dama de las sombras dándole lo que intento ganarse con millones de bromas malas….una sonrisa.

Completamente sincera y completamente bella.

Y lo mejor…..

Completamente para él.

Se sintió aun más raro cuando noto como le ardía la cabeza mientras su cara tomaba color.

Ella simplemente se lo había dicho.

¿Le había dicho que lo amaba y que le valía un comino todos sus defectos?

Si…..

Tenía que responder algo ¿No? El no era bueno con las palabras como ella.

Se acerco lentamente, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla, respetando que justo ahora tenía que controlar sus emociones a diferencia de ayer.

Y ella se lo agradeció con todo el corazón devolviéndole uno a cambio, haciendo al joven temblar de pies a cabeza del puro gozo.

Se froto la cabeza apenado.

--Raven……..

--Chico Bestia…..

--Disculpa….todo lo de….hace rato.....Yo......Fui un idiota. No quise molestarme contigo.—Se disculpo sintiéndose como el perfecto imbécil que ya le habían dicho que era.

--Si--Ella se limito a asentir.

--¿Entonces……..estamos oficialmente juntos….Rae? O.o—A ella ya no le molestaban los apodos. Razono un momento antes de contestar.

--Si resistes no salir corriendo por emparejarte con una rara freak que no puede agradecerte con el mismo afecto que tu le das….

--Puedo resistirlo.—La corto mientras una cálida sensación lo llenaba de pies a cabeza y caminaba con ella por el pasillo, sonriendo, pasándole una mano por la espalda a su ahora novia.—Si tu me dejas darte súper abrazos todos los días….

--Si tu no los das tan agresivos hasta tirarme al suelo.

--Si tu no me mandas tanto tu mirada de ¬¬….

--Si tu no te la mereces por espiarme en la ducha....

--Si tu me dejas bañarme contigo….

--Si tu no vuelves a insinuar algo tan pervertido ¬¬

--Jeje, lo siento--Se disculpo Chico Bestia, notando que se había pasado.—Oye, ¿No vamos a decirles a los demás?

--No--¿Quería guardarlo como secreto?

--¿Te avergüenzas de estar conmigo? O.o

--No

--Entonces…. Ò.o

--Es que esa cámara nos está grabando ¬¬--Contesto apuntando a una video cámara fuera de la puerta de Beast Boy—Ya sabrás de quien es.

--Cyborg. Como odio que tenga razón n.n.—Contesto sonriéndole mientras seguían su camino por el pasillo.

Tranquilamente. Como un buen Chico Bestia "anormal", porque era raro, porque estaba con ella, porque no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo ¿Por qué ella?, porque eran felices pasando tiempo juntos, porque sufrió una malvada, estresante, desgraciada, endemoniada, maldita, horrible, espeluznante semana del mal.

Y porque comparado con los malignos 7 días que acababa de vivir, la semana siguiente, no iba a estar naaada mal.

**FIN**

* * *

**Referencias:**

**Nevermore:** "Tocar ese espejo de nuevo no era tan mala idea." "--O.O ¡!—El Dr Luz grito hasta que a la autora se le despinto la letra H del teclado"

**The Beast Whitin:** Contesto Beast Dude volviendo a la realidad

**The Sum of His Parts:** "….Ama la mostaza"

**Can I Keep Him?**: "cuida de una larva mutante como mascota?"

**TTG #42 Pieces of Me**: "Luego recordó que el lo había roto magistralmente cuando jugaba con Melvin, Timmy y Teether."

**TTG #4 My Crummy Valentine**: "Nop, no era Goth, el emo multiusos"

* * *

Fanfiction terminado :D al fin ¬¬ ufff, bueno, antes que nada tengo que decirles que pensaba terminar este fic en el capitulo 7( Por eso el tema de los 7 dias de la semana) Pero me di cuenta de que quería mi capitulo reflexivo :3 y al ver la positiva respuesta de los lectores decidi escribirme este, el cual fue particularmente complicado, ya que habia ratos en los que se me iba la inspiración xD, lamento si el capitulo estuvo un poco depresivo en ratos jaja. Bueno, en verdad muchas gracias a las personas que se aventaron el fanfic (LOS AMO!) a los que me comentaron y a los que se guardaron la critica, a los que me agregaron a historias favoritas y aun mejor a autores favoritos, incluso alertas =D, a los que se aguantaron y me mandaron mensajes por lo tardada que soy para continuar xD. La verdad que no me esperaba que me fuera tan bien con aquí mi primer fanfic en la pagina =). La verdad fue una historia que comenzó de nada y que fue tomando forma.

Ahora si tengo que preguntarles.

¿Qué tal les pareció el fic?, ¿Qué les gusto y que no les gusto?, ¿Qué cambiarían? Y que me sugieren para la próxima? Si es que hay una próxima…..xD

* * *

**angel de la noche****: **Oeee! Gracias por el comentario, jaja, la verdad que el fic si estuvo corto, pero esque mis fanfics preferidos son cortos y sentía que si lo alargaba se iba a volver un poco tedioso xD, jaja, espero que a la próxima me salga mas largo x3 saludos!

**Luna-Tsuki-Chachi**: Jaja, no la hagas, que suerte eso de que te casaras con el tipo que te gusta jaja, no todas tenemos tanta suerte (Entre ellas, Bro-Chan xD) Gracias por pasarte por mis fanfics, te mando un abrazo =D.

**REMULA BLACK****: **Remula Black tienes que continuar tu fanfic! xD esta de lo mejor, no me lo abandones. Yo también espero que después de este vengan mas fanfics de mi parte =D, por el momento tengo en planes dos de Teen Titans, pero me falta darles forma jaja, Saludos!

**LiL EmO**: Gracias por todos lo comentarios, me ponen feliz para continuar y ahora para terminar x3

**PerFecTHeLL****: **Yo también quiero Citric Lemon TT^TT….xD, ajaja, ojala y hayas alcanzado cereal :O, eres de mis autoras preferidas, es un alago encontrarte por mi fic =3

**Arcangel Guerrero****: **Tienes razón, es de mal gusto que yo misma me pierda confianza u.u, pero es que aun me siento muy novata como escritora jaja y aveces no puedo evitarlo. Es cierto, cada quien impone sus limites :/ y los de cada quien son diferentes. Gracias por comentar. Saludos!

**camsus****: **Jajaja, que bueno que te hizo reir, jaja, bien esa es la idea y es agradable recibir comentarios de que se cumplió el objetivo xD. Te dejo el fin, saludos!

**Puu--: **Que bueno que te gusto, jaja, se me subió lo cursi xD, no se a que te refieres D: porque tengo que ser tan inocente aveces ¬¬? Esperemos que salgan mas fics geniales por parte de Bro-chan :)

**La Caña De España: **Jajaja, que bueno que gusto mucho el capitulo xD, la verdad que es bueno darse cuenta si uno va mejorando o empeorando jajaja, digo, por un lado una escribe por diversión, pero cuando te comentan algo genial, se vuelve mas que diversión xD

**Haoyanna****: **Haoyanna!, perdóname por lo del ichime pero esque le sufri con el BBxT xD, naaa, ya supere mi etapa anti BBxT, ahora casi me gusta la pareja. Que no te atrapen para llevarte al siquiatra! :O Nosotras que somos gente….normal? Y sobre el lemon, haoyanna pervertida….jajaja, no, yo lo siento en verdad pero no puedo escribir lemon TT^TT, en parte por un trauma, además de que no me lo imagino con los niños buenos de los Teen Titans xD y como jamás he escrito uno…mis subconciente me dice que me quedaría asquerosamente mal xD y sobre el ichiruki(Ohhh si….ichiruki x3) lo he considerado……y he decidido que como sere nueva en el ambiente de bleach, hacer un fanfic de prueba, un fanfic corto, para ver si soy buena en ese campo(La sociedad de almas :O), el cual si que sera ichirukista y decidido para ser el siguiente dedicado a mi amiga Haoyanna :D y si las cosas salen bien y tiene éxito, quien sabe, quizás me animo a escribir uno mas largo después =). Por el momento, lamento no haberte traido lemon!. Gracias por los comentarios y Saludos!

**Soile94: **Jajaja, me pasa algo parecido, creo que ninguna pareja me hace sentir como el BBxRae xD Muchas gracias por seguir el fanfic hasta el final :D, espero nos sigamos leyendo.

**Anonimo: **Me creeriaas si te dijera que las únicas personas que conocen el lado romantico de Bro-chan, son aquí los de ? xD jajaja, es que yo soy muy timida TT^TT . Sobre lo del detalle del beso, creo que salió por nomas, jaja, la verdad que jamás me han besado ni naaa como para decir que fue experiencia O.o. Saludos =D

**Nacho: **Nachoooooo. ¿Me equivoco si recuerdo que fuiste tu el primero en comentarme mi fanfic? X3 en verdad que te fijas en todo! Por eso adoro tus comentarios :D Lamento que este no tuviera tantas referencias de la serie o el comic, fueron mas como referencias del mismo fanfic xD. Claro que el siguiente fanfic de Teen Titans es el de los hermanitos de Raven. Saludos!

**Rxbbsen: **Jajaja, ya van varias veces que me dicen que se desvelan leyendo mi fanfic, jaja, debería poner una leyenda (Advertencia: Este fanfic provoca insomnio y padres regañones) a la próxima xD Yo también quiero el citrus D: Saludos! xD

**Lobombre****: **Lobombre!!!! Como esta mi buen amigo de Fanfiction! Ya mucho tiempo de compartir contigo =D ajaja, vamos pro Freetangas TTOTT yo quiero un par para un amigo xD Pobre de mi Robin, tanto que lo torturo y tanto que lo quiero *---*. Jajaja, esta bueno eso de ahuyarle a la luna xD. Yo me largo. Saludos!

**yesipokefanatica**: Jajaja, otra persona que no duerme :O ¿Por qué mi fanfic provoca tanto insomnio? xD todos me dicen que se desvelan. Muchisimas gracias por seguirte el fanfic, que bueno que te gustara a tan altura :D que bueno que te hiciera reir. Espero leer una historia tuya después, la comentare con mucho gusto x3. Saludos!

**hec-nii-sama**: WTF? O.O jaja, adoro eso x3 que bueno que te gustara la trama del fanfic, siii, tenia que acabarse algún dia y ese dia es hoy xP. Saludos

**kone~**: ¿Fantasticos? ¿Por qué hacen que me suba la vanidad xD? Ajaja, que cura eso de delirar y sobre lo del teatro mental me pareció curioso, porque yo cuando escribo la historia trato también de plantearme la esena en la mente y allí decido si me parece realista que tal cosa pasara o no xD. La mejor manera de leer es imaginando y de escribir también =D. Muchas gracias por el comentario. Saludos!

**noodle fox****:** ¿El mejor…..?—Ojitos melosos brillando de emoción— asdasdasdasd, jajaja nooo, muchas gracias xD, yo tampoco se que es asdasdasdasd pero suena feliz xD Si le puse entusiasmo :O jajaja, lo de las referencias pensé no ponerlo, pero como a veces me leo comics, pensé que seria difícil que la gente entendiera un par de detalles y pssss allí están x3, me gustan mucho las situaciones incomodas,siempre me levanto pensando en como torturar a Raven y Chico Bestia xD……snig…..TT^TT…….¿Me vas a hacer vodoo?........xD que cura, jaja, bueno, muchas gracias por pasarte también por los otros oneshots de Bro-chan :) (Debajo de las sabanas) Yo también tengo miedo de que Raven venga por mi y me haga plancharle sus capas….. ;_; jaja, saludos!

**Angie Paz: **Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones escritora Angie Paz =D jaja, la verdad si me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para escribir. Pero si me tardo taaaanto xD es porque no soy escritora de tiempo completo, jaja, la verdad me gusta hacer muchas cosas. Tengo que admitir que me intriga saber que escribes? O.o supongo que son historias de tu propia creación y eso es admirable *---*, yo no escribo cosas de mi propia creación, pero me gusta mucho dibujar comics xD, los cuales si son mios en mi totalidad desde los personajes. Realmente me gustaría saber si podría leer una historia tuya :D suena interesante. Yo me despido. Gracias por el comentario. Saludos!


End file.
